Love and Racing, Not a Good combination
by princess2000204
Summary: He is the racing King. She is the best woman racer in the circuit. He is determined to clam her but she hates him or does she? Can 2 people who love the same thing fall in love and make it work through everything? Rating may change. R
1. Chapter 1: Serena and Darien Meet

Serena Hart lives a life filled with danger and the taste for speed. Her best friends Lita, Mina, and Ami are the only ones she can trust. Serena has been a Racer since she was 18 and even before then she was captivated with Drag races that her other friends did, which her other best friend Molly got her into when she was 13. Being a Racer is where you race other people in sports cars that you modify and customize yourself, and then you race other people that have done that same thing with their cars down a stretch of highway, but not matter where you race the cops are always their so you have to try and either lose them or make them crash because if not then lets just say we hope you have really good connections in the Police Department. Darien is considered the Racer King since he has never been caught or even had a ticket and he always wins every race he does, and his got his eyes set on the ultimate prize this time around and it's Serena.  
  
"Serena, come on!!!!! Where gonna be in the back of the line up at the rate your going!!!" Lita says to Serena as she tries to get her out the apartment. "Lita, I'll be out in a minute, I'm almost done!" Serena yells to her through the bathroom door. "Just leave her alone Lita, she'll stay in there as long as she wants no matter what we do." Mine tells Lita as she puts on her racing suite. "I'm done, I'm done, Damn why are you guys always so impatient on racing days?!" Serena exclaims as she walks out the bathroom ready to race with her racing suit on, make-up done, and hair fixed just like she wants it, in a ponytail. "Why do you put on make-up to race?!" Lita asks as she grabs her keys and puts them in her green racing suit pocket. "I need to look nice when I get out my car to accept my award. This race is for $27,000 if not more, and tomorrow's race is worth $1.5 million!!!!!" Serena says with dollar signs in her eyes. "Come on guys." Ami says as she leaves the apartment. "Okay" Serena says following behind her and Mina and Lita behind her, who are shaking there heads at her and rolling their eyes.  
  
They all get in their own cars. Ami gets in her Ocean Blue Lotus, Lita in her Forest Green VX 220, Serena in her Pure White Speedster, and Mina in her Sun Orange Elise, and speed off to Highway 46. "I wonder who's all going to be racing today." Serena says through there communication piece. "I heard that Darien is supposed to be racing today" Ami tells them. "Damn!!!" Serena says. "What's wrong Serena? I thought you liked Darien." Mina says. "Why the hell would you say that?! I can't stand his egotistical ass!!!" Serena exclaims as she passes Ami. "I don't know I just see the way he looks at you and you look at him, so I don't know, I just thought you did." Mina says, "Will your wrong. And you might want to keep your 'just thoughts to our self'!!!" Serena says as she pulls up into the prep area, with the other girls following her. . Serena parks it in her usual spot and gets out. "Miss!" a shrill voice calls to Serena. "Yes?" Serena asks confused. "You need to sign in." The red head said as she hands her a clipboard with papers on it. "Oh, okay. Do you have a pen?" Serena asked taking the clipboard. "Yea, here you go." The red head says as she hands Serena a pen. "Hey Ames, what's you license plate number?" Serena yelled as Ami gets out her car that's parked a few cars down from where Serena was standing. "BUW 7205" "Thanks" Serena shouts as she wrote it down and filled the rest in. "Umm, Miss, what about your number?" The red head asked. "I do my girls stuff first and then I do mine. I like to be last." Serena says winking and then got back and filled in Lita and Mina's information. Serena then starts on her information. "Here Miss" Serena starts to yell as she spins around and bumps into something hard. "Um.sorry" Serena says as starts to walk away. "It's okay Serena" She hears a deep voice said. "What?" She ask stupidly and then turns around to see who had said that and sees dark blue eyes watching her with ebony black hair and a smirk on his chiseled, tan, face. "Excuse me, but who are you?" Serena asked trying to be polite but obviously not working. "Oh, I'm sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Darien." He said holding out his hand. "So, you're the over publicized famous Darien 'who'll smoke anybody and everybody who gets in his way'" Serena said taking his hand not wanting to be anymore rude then she already was. "So you've heard of me?" He said grinning ear to ear like a little schoolboy. "Yea, but how have you heard of me? I'm not famous or anything." Serena asks confused. "Yes I've heard of you, and you are very famous, Miss Serena" Darien says with a look of surprise on his face. "You really don't think you're famous?!" Darien asked a little baffled. "How is it I'm so famous and I don't even know it?" Serena asks.  
  
*I swear if he is some kind of stalker or this is some kind of prank, it sure as hell aint funny and his starting to creep me out!! *  
  
"You'll probably find out today. Can't wait to race you." Darien said and then walked away toward a group of guys.  
  
"Miss, are you done with the information sheets yet?" The red head came back up to her moments later. "Yea, there right here" She said handing them to her. "Do you need anything else?" Serena asked wanting to be sure. "Nope, that's it and good luck, Serena" The red head walked off back to the table she had originally came from.  
  
*I better go and make sure my cars ready for when I do race.*  
  
Serena thinks to herself as she walks over to her Pure White Speedster, and puts in her favorite C.D., Rammstein, and starts checking over every inch of her car making sure not a single thing was out of place and everything was in perfect tiptop condition.  
  
"Sere!!!" Lita yells over Serena's blaring music. "Uh??? What?!?!?!" Serena asks as she looks up from going over her engine for the 30th thousand time. "Serena!!!!" Lita yells again. "Oh, hey Lita!!" Serena says as she turns down the music. "Took you long enough, Serena. I've been trying to get your attention for the past 5 minutes!!!" Lita says as she rubes her ears. "Serena, do you have to listen to that music?! It hurts my ears and it's really loud!!" Lita complains. "It helps me concentrate on my driving and I so happen to like it." Serena says as she seats in her car. "Whatever, I came over here to tell you that their starting the racing and they've posted the line ups incase your interested." Lita says getting annoyed. "Yea, of course I'm interested!!!" Serena says jumping up from her car only to hit her head on the frame. "Damn!!!!! That shit hurt!!!" Serena yells making everybody look at her like she just went insane. "Damn Serena, can you be anymore louder!!!" "I can't help it. When I hurt myself I do have to tendency to become loud."  
  
Serena says as she rubes her head. Lita rolls her eyes and pulls out a piece of paper from her back pocket. "Okay, sorry Lita." Serena says as she stands back up. "Here's the line up" Lita says as she hands Serena the piece of paper. Serena skims of it. "I didn't know that Andrew, Greg, Micheal, or David still raced!!" Serena said surprised as she finished reading the names. "Great!!! I have to race against Darien, Seiya, Dimindo, and Amara!!!" Serena exclaims as she shoots steely death glares at the paper. "I understand the 3 guys but what do you have against Amara?" Lita asked with a confused expression. "Well she's really, really good and is the only girl that can actually race, no offense to any of you!!!!" Serena says dramatically with her hands. "Oh, that makes since." Lita says. "Let's go and watch the races with the Mina and Ami." Lita says turning around. "Okay" Serena says taking her keys out the ignition and locking it up.  
  
Serena seats down beside Mina. "Mina, whose racing?" Serena asks as Mina stares off to who-knows-where-Land. "My I seat next to you?" asked a familiar deep voice. "What?" Serena asked looking up and into a pair of dark blue eyes with ebony black hair falling into his eyes. "I asked if I can seat down next to you that is, if you don't mind." He asked, again. "Sure, go right ahead." Serena said smiling and then turns back to Mina. "Thank You" he says seating down. "Ummhmm" she replies and then goes back to talking to Mina or at least trying to talk to Mina anyways. "Mina!!!!" Serena exclaims still trying to get her attention for the past 5 minutes and finally gives up.  
  
"Darien, why did you start racing?" Serena asks trying to make conversation and just asks the first thing that comes to her mind. "Uh?! What did you say?" Darien asks looking confused and shocked all at once. "I asked, why did you start racing?" Serena asks, again exasperated. "Well, I guess you can say the main reason was for the speed." Darien said looking at Serena.  
  
*I wish he wouldn't look at me like he can see into my soul!!! * Serena exclaimed to herself.  
  
"What's your reason?" Darien asks. "I've always been addicted to anything that has to do with speed. When I was 13 I was into Drag racing and even before that I was into the whole NASCAR thing." Serena replies. "Sere!!!!" someone yells in her ear. "WHAT!!!!" Serena turns around angrily at whoever had the nerve to yell in her ear. "Chill girl, it's just me" Lita says "We're going to do our normal before race stuff, you coming?!" Lita asks as she says bye to some people she met. "Okay, Darien, I got to go, but catch you on the race track." Serena says and then before he could even say anything gets up and leaves with Lita.  
  
"So Sere, what was that whole 'thing' back there about?" Mina asked while wriggling her eyebrows up and down. "That whole 'thing' back there was absolutely nothing besides talking." Serena replies and then walks away to her car.  
  
*At least I think back there was absolutely nothing. No, it was nothing but friendly talking!!!!!! Then why am I questioning myself about it then?!?!?! Uhgggg, I don't need this right before my big race!!!!! * Serena tells herself as she just stares into her engine of her car, acting as if she's doing something to it.  
  
Well, that's my first Chappy in this story and I hope you like it. Hope to hear from you soon!!!!!! R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R 


	2. Chapter 2: Serena and Raye meet

Hey pplez, Here's the 2nd Chappy and I hope you like it.  
  
Serena waits at the starting line for her last opponent to come so she could hurry up and beat their asses. Seiya and Amara are already on the line waiting just like Serena for the last racer. Then a familiar female voice comes on over the communication pieces, "I'm sorry everybody for the delay, but there has been a change in the racing line up. Darien has backed out from this race and substituting for him will be.umm...Andrew. Have a nice race." Then the line went dead. "Do what!!!!!!" Serena screamed into her piece to the girls. "Serena, calm down." Ami's voice comes over the line. "How can I?!!?!? The one person I've been dying to race against backed out of our one race against each other!!!!" Serena exclaimed, "No, you know what, fuck Darien. I'll beat these 3 wimps and beat Darien in a one-on-one race." Serena says with a smile, turns off her link with the girls, and then starts her Linkin Park c.d. in her sound system. The same female voice came back on the line, "Alright you 4 know the rules so..Go," and with that said they all speed off.  
  
Serena was already beating Andrew and Seiya on the 3rd lap with only 2 more laps to go. "I'm gonna take the shortcut" Serena says into the link forgetting she cut her link off from the girls. She turns off onto a dirt road and speeds along it and seeing a cop on Amara's tail gets an idea. Knowing this road like the back of her hand got off the shortcut about a mile and a half in front of Amara and just waited in the bushes for when Amara came. When Amara finally did come speeding up, Serena just swerved in front of her causing Amara to stop which then meant the cop who's been following her arrested her. "Nobody beats me and nobody pulls out of a race against me either!" Serena says as she crosses the finish line.  
  
"Yea, you won Serena!!!!!!!!" Mina came running up to her screaming her head off. "Very good job Serena. Only one more race to go and then you win it all." Ami says smiling approvingly. "Great job, Serena!!!!! I love the way you got Amara arrested!!!!" Lita says coming up to her smiling her head off. "Good job, Miss Serena." She heard a familiar masculine voice behind her. Then she realized that the crowd started to disappear around her, so she turned around to see why even thought she already knew who it was. "Hello Darien" Serena says already having a fake smile on her face. "I like the way you handled yourself out there and you didn't have a cop on your tail once. Just like the way you raced in the Highway 392 race a few months ago." Darien said looking at her face. "You've seen me race before?" Serena asks surprised that the King of Racers has seen her, of all people, race before.  
  
*I wonder how come Darien keeps looking at me like that?! It's like there's something I should, but don't know. Ugg!!!! I hate that feeling and I hate him!!!!!! *  
  
"Why do you look shocked?" Darien asked looking thoroughly amused. "I'm not shocked, just - just surprised that you've seen me, race before!!!" Serena says. "And why's that?" Darien asked "Just am. You are the King of Racers after all, and I'm just surprised that you would spend you're time watching me race." Serena replies.  
  
*Why the hell am I acting like a little school girl around him?! I hate it when I don't have control over a situation!!!*  
  
"That's a new name for me. King of Racers." Darien says ignoring everything else, she had said to him. "How come you say it like that? It's true, yea know. You've won all you're races, never been caught by the police, and will you know your record." Serena says starting to grow bored of this conversation very quickly and hating him even more. "Well if I'm the King of Racers then it must make you the Queen of Racers then." Darien said smirking at her.  
  
*Damn it, I hate that damn smirk!!!!! I wish he would stop making that face at me, but he does look cute when making that face. What the hell am I thinking!!!! I don't like him, I don't like him, I don't like him*  
  
With a confused look on her face, "Why do you say that?" Well, let me count how many times you've lost a race since you've entered the pro-racing circuit of this type of racing on ONE hand." Darien says as he holds up his left hand with his forefinger and thumb in a zero. "Okay, now let me count how many times you've won on the other hand..wait I can't because that's impossible." Darien says smirking, again.  
  
*Damn!!!!!!! Why does he have to make that face, and I have lost one race at least, haven't I?!!? I'll have to ask Ami that later.*  
  
"Okay, I get what you're getting at, but I've only been racing for 4 years, I'm the only woman racer besides Amara, and I don't have as many winning races as you do." Serena says holding out a finger for every thing she just said. "Umm...that made absolutely no sense." Darien replied with a confused look on his face.  
  
*Okay, I just made a complete ass of myself, and I've never done that accidentally. I hate this!!!*  
  
"Never mind!!!!!" Serena says and turns around and walks off towards her car and the group that's waiting for her.  
  
"So what was 'that' about?" Mina comes bouncing up to her wriggling her eyebrows up and down. "'That' was nothing." Serena says as she joins the rest of the group. "Lets go to Dinner to night and it's on me!!!" Serena says and waves her roll of money in the air. "Lets meet at...where do you want to go?" Lita asks looking at everybody in general. "How about..La Sintinta?" a girl asked as she walked into the middle of the little group of girls. "Yea, that'll be a great place to go." Mina exclaims. "Who are you, if you don't mind me asking?" Serena asks with a raised eyebrow as she surveys the new girl not really trusting new people that come into their little 'group'.  
  
* I've never seen this girl before. Especially one with raven black long hair and deep violet eyes. I would remember, but she does look familiar.*  
  
"Oh, I apologize for not introducing myself. My name is Raye Spiron." She says while holding her hand out. Serena takes it. "My name is Serena Hart." She says smiling at her new friend. "Where are you staying?" Serena asks trying to make conversation. "I'm just staying with my friend." Raye says smiling. "Oh, do you want to join us for dinner tonight?" "I don't want to impose" "Girl, don't worry about that!!" Lita says. "I suppose. I just need to let me friend know and I'll be right back." And with that said, she disappeared  
  
"Ami?" Serena says turning around to her blue haired friend, who was talking to a younger racer. "Yea" Ami says turning around to who called her. "You have records of all our races, right?" Serena asks, still not able to get what Darien said out of her head.  
  
*Is it possible that I've never lost a race?? It's not possible, or is it? I don't remember ever losing a race and my memory is pretty good.*  
  
"Umm.let me look." Ami says as she takes out her blue and silver mini- computer that had a raindrop on the middle of it, "You've won 179 races and lost..0" she says and then puts the computer away. "Okay, thanks." Serena smiles.  
  
"Okay, girls" Raye says as she walks back up to them. "You ready?" Mina asks getting really giddy. "Yea, but I don't have a car. I rode here with my friend." She says as she watches everybody get in their own car. "Don't worry girl, you can ride with me." Serena says and then opens her door and Raye opens the other door. "Oh, Lita" Serena says as she looks over at her chestnut brown haired friend. "Yea" Lita answers looking over at Serena. "DON'T let Mina drink ANY alcohol!!!!" Serena says as she looks at Lita seriously. "Okay" answers Lita as she starts up her car.  
  
"Okay Raye, you ready?" Serena asks as she starts up her car with her stereo blasting Linkin Park. "Y-Yea" Raye says as she hooks her seatbelt, causing Serena to start laughing as she sped out of the parking area and follows Lita. "What's so funny?" Raye asks confused. "I'm not going to have a wreck or get stopped by the police." Serena says still laughing. "Yea, well I like to take precautions." Raye says as she starts to strangle the strap over her shoulder, causing Serena to laugh even harder as she watched her. "Chill girl, I'm a very safe driver." Serena says as she stops at a stop sign, which caused Raye to relax a little and release her strangle hold on the belt strap.  
  
*She reminds me of someone, but I just can't put my finger on it damn it. Who the hell is it!!!!!! I'll get Ami to do a background check on her later.*  
  
They got to the restaurant a few minutes later. "Serena." a voice said over the communication piece. Taking it, "Yea" Serena replied as she turned off her car. "Do you know how many people are here?" the voice said. "Umm, hang on and I'll see." Serena says as she gets out the car and looks around quickly. "I'd say about 20 or 25" Serena said as she finished scanning the parking lot. "Thanks." "Oh, Lita" Serena said not wanting to forget. "Yea" "DON'T let Mina have ANY alcohol!!!!!" Serena said sternly. "I know, I know. Sheesh, you as if I'll forget." "I know you wont forget, because of she does get drunk, it'll be on your head, and remember what I did to Ami for letting Mina get drunk last time." Serena said slyly. "Y-Y-Yea" came an unsteady voice. "Okay then, no more needs to be said." Serena said and shut off the communication piece.  
  
Well what do yea think so far? Let me know by reviewing or by e-mailing me at MoonPrincess2097@aol.com, 


	3. Chapter 3: The Club part1

Hey ppelz, Here's the 3rd chappy, I'm going to have only Raye's thoughts in this Chapter, and you'll see why unless you won't complete drunken gibberish. I don't have an editor so srry if there's any grammar mistakes,  
After a couple of hours and almost everybody has already left except Lita, Ami. Raye, Mina (who is acting like a total psycho and is giving the nearby palm tree a lap dance), and Serena who is acting total zoned out and is saying incoherent things at the bottom of her breath.  
  
"Raye" Ami says to her as she helps Lita get Mina away from the palm tree she had been lap dancing to for almost an hour.  
  
"Yea" Raye said looking up to whoever had called her and feeling a little out-of-it herself. 'I mean if you had about 5 or 6 Bloody Mares and Strawberry Daiquiris mixed together, you'd be out of it to, believe me I've had just one of that combo and let's just say it's like having 20 screwdrivers'  
  
"Could you take Serena to her place?" Ami asked as she paid the waiter their tab for the evening.  
  
"Um, sure I guess, but I don't know where she lives." Raye said as she stood up and feeling a little dizzy for a moment just stood there to get her balance back and her vision, which seemed to be blurring.  
  
"I'll give you the address, but are you sure you'll be able to drive? If anything would to happen to you or Serena I'd never be able to forgive myself and if anything would to happen to Serena's car she would slaughter me for letting anyone drive it." Ami said as she wrote the directions and drew them out on a napkin, and then handed it to Raye.  
  
"How about if I call me brother and tell him to come and pick us up?" Raye asked not feeling like she could drive herself; she could barely see straight.  
  
"That would be better. Do you won't me or Lita to stay with you, until he does come?" Ami asked looking and sounding as if she generally cared.  
  
"If you want, but could you please stop moving?" Raye asked as she sat back down.  
  
Laughing, "Sure, I'll try" Ami said with a small smile on her lips. "Do you want me to call your brother for you?" Ami asked as she helped Lita drag Mina from the palm tree and to Lita's car.  
  
"If you don't mind." Raye said as she finally got her vision back.  
  
*I so hope he doesn't skin me alive for calling him down her to pick Serena and me up.*  
  
"What's his number?" Ami asked as she took out her cell phone.  
  
"Hand it to me and I'll dial it, no offense, but he really doesn't like a lot of people knowing his number." Raye said as she tried standing back up again.  
  
"No problem, here" Ami said handing her the phone.  
  
^The phone conversation^  
  
"Hello?" came a sleepy and groggy voice.  
  
"Hey, bro"  
  
"What do you want Raye? I'm really tired and sore"  
  
"Could you possibly come and pick me and my friend up at La Sintinta?"  
  
"Why do you need me to come and pick....how much did you drink?" came a tried voice.  
  
"I only had what I normally drink" she said meekly  
  
"Yea, but those things are strong enough to even knock me out after having only 2 of those things. How many did you drink?"  
  
"Oh...Umm....About....mumbles something under her breath"  
  
"How many Raye and it better not be as much as you had last time!!"  
  
"I only had 5 or 6 thank you very much!"  
  
"Then why can't your friend bring you home or to her place or /his/?" he said with a little emphasies on him.  
  
"Well, /she's/ had a lot more than me and /she's/ not really even capable of saying anything intelligent other than naming every single speed rule ever made."  
  
"Fine, fine. I'll be there in about 2 minutes just be waiting outside so I don't have to get out!" he said finally giving in.  
  
"Where are you at right now?"  
  
"At my place, why?" he asked suspiciously  
  
"Could you maybe walk then so we don't have to leave her car here? Her other friend said that if anything was to happen to her car then she would slaughter us." She said weakly hoping he wouldn't be to mad at her request.  
  
"Fine, Fine. I'll be there in 5 minutes tops then." He said and hung up.  
  
^End of phone convo^  
  
"Ami, he should be here in 5 minutes tops, and we'll take her car so we won't have to leave it here." Raye said as she handed Ami back her phone.  
  
"Okay. Will it be okay if we go now?" Ami asked not wanting to leave them, but not wanting to leave Lita and Mina alone in Lita's car either.  
  
"Its okay, go on and go. He'll be here don't worry." Raye said and smiled as she got Serena to her feet quit easily, and let her lean on her as the three walked to the front door went separate ways.  
  
*I hope he doesn't go off on me when he sees who my /friend/ really is.* Raye said to her self as she put Serena into the backseat of her own car and buckled her up.  
  
A few minutes late she heard her brother's voice begin to call for her at the entrance of the parking lot.  
  
"Over her!!" she screamed as she waved the napkin that Ami had given to her earlier in the air.  
  
"Okay Raye, where do I need to take you to?" he asked annoyed.  
  
"Here are the directions that Ami gave me. Do you know where it is?" Raye asked hopefully.  
  
"Umm..Yea actually, it's not to far from where I get my car tuned up." He said as he slipped into the driver seat.  
  
*I'm so glade he hasn't realized who my /friend/ is yet!! *  
  
"Don't scratch it up or she'll probably be pissed and slaughter me, you, and Ami." Raye warned as she put her seat belt on for the 2nd time that night.  
  
"Don't worry sis, I've been driving since I was 10. You know that." He said as he grinned and looked, actually looked at everything in the in the car.  
  
"Damn, your /friend/ obviously knows a lot about cars. She has all the top- notch stuff and most of this looks expensive! I wonder where she gets it from?! I'll have to ask her tomorrow." He said as he started up the engine and speed out the parking lot.  
  
Awhile later Serena's Pure White Speedster pulls up into her apartment building.  
  
"I'll get her out and you open the door for us." Raye said as she got out, took the keys out the ignition, and gave back to him.  
  
"Okay" he said and walked to her apartment number that was indicated on the napkin Raye had given him earlier.  
  
*I'm glade he hasn't seen her yet, or he'll totally flip!* is all that she kept saying to herself over and over again.  
  
Raye finally made it up the 3 flights of stairs and to Serena's apartment door that Darien had left open for her.  
  
As she walked in and looked around, she was in complete in awe at what she saw.  
  
*Serena really knows how to decorate even if it's in nothing but Pink, White, and flowers.*  
  
"Here's her bedroom" she heard from down a dark hallway that she went down as she followed her brother's voice.  
  
"Thanks" she said as she laid her on the bed at which her brother then pulled the covers over her.  
  
"Is that who I think it is?" she heard him as she went through her closet to find something to slip on.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked innocently finding pair of exercise shorts and an extremely large shirt with the words 'Bite Me' written in red with a pair of fang like teeth underneath.  
  
"Is that Serena Hart?" he asked accusingly and looked at Raye.  
  
*O God, I'm so gonna be getting an earful from him either once we leave the room or tomorrow. I'm so dead right now!!! *  
  
I think I'll leave it off there. Let me know what you think, so please R&R, ASAP!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4: The Club part2 and the Mornin...

Hey ppelz, here's the 4th chappy. I hope you like it.  
"Since when did you even know Serena Hart?" he asked her as she slipped out the door and into Serena's bathroom, to change. "Come out of her room so she can sleep and I'll tell you." Raye said as she closed the door but left it jarred so they could talk without having to shout or talk loud and wake up Serena. "Okay" he said sounding very confused and angry at the same time. "How do you know Serena?" he asked again, sounding a little calmer but still angry. "I met her today after her big race. I was walking by her and her little group, I over heard them and they were trying to figure out where to go and celebrate Serena's big win, and so I suggested La Sintinta. They invited me to go. I went and told Ann, that I was going off and I'd see her tomorrow." Raye told him and then walked back out the bathroom. "Cute shirt" he told her sarcastically and grinned at reading what it says.  
  
"Isn't it. I like it." Raye smiled as she walked over to the kitchen. "I'm gonna stay just incase Serena needs help or something when she wakes up." Raye says as she searchs her cabinets looking for asprine of some kind for her now pounding headach. "I am to. I don't really like this neighborhood and wouldn't feel comfortable leaving you here with a hangover probably and someone whose out cold, plus I don't have car incase you forgot." He said as he found the asprine she was searching desperatly for. "Oh yea." Raye said as she took the bottle and then took a clean glass from the sink and filled it up with water and swolled the 2 small pills.  
  
They walked into the living, and saw that she had a couch, love seat, chair, and an expensive looking sound system with surround system hooked up at the looks of the tall looking objects that resembled speakers. "You can have the Couch and I'll take the Love Seat" Raye told him as she took the blanket from the back of the chair and curled up with it. "Okay" he shrugged and just layed down on the couch looking deep in thought.  
  
^Serena's POV^ Just thought you would like to know I was switching  
  
Awaking up from her drunkin sleep and looked around at her surroundings and noitced that she was in her bedroom. *I guess Ami or Lita brought me home. Damn, I have a pounding headache!* "That's what you get for drinking 8 Long Island Ice Teas and 2 of those drinks Raye had" Serena mumbled as she slowly stood up not wanting to take the chance she might stand up to face and become really dizzy.  
  
After having to seat up for a few minutes and stood for a few longer minutes, Serena began walking towards the kitchen in search of some much needed asprine for her not needed headach. She opened the refrigerater when suddenly a light came on blinding her for a few seconds and yelled, "What the fuck!!" as she rubbed her eyes, but the light turned back off.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Serena" came a familiar voice as she let her eyes readjust to the darkness and then she finally focused on a form standing at the entrance of her kitchen. "Who are you, and what are you doing in my apartment?" Serena snappes as she takes a bottle of water out of her almost empty refrigerater. "I'm Raye, remember? And the reason I'm in your apartment is because I brought you home and stayed to make sure you would be okay and plus we have no other way back to my place." Raye spat out as she watched her guzzle down a whole quart of water in 5 seconds flat. "Oh, and what do you mean /we/ have no other way home and who is this /we/?" Serena asked suspiciously as she looked for her bottle of asprine that wasn't in it's normal place. "Well, I called my brother to bring us to your place since we were both way to drunk to drive and Lita and Mina had there hands full with Mina who hilieriously was giving a palm tree a lap dance, so I called my brother. He walked to the club and and we drove your car." Raye said as she handed the asprine to Serena, figuring thats what she's looking for. "Thanks, you didn't scratch or mess up my Speedster or use any of the NOS did you?" she asked as she swolled 4 pills down whole and put the bottle a cabinet close to the refrigerater. "No we didn't mess up your car or use any of the NOS." Raye said starting to sound annoyed. "Well thank you for bringing me home and your welcome to stay the night, you and your brother." Serena said smiling, "I'm sorry for snapping at you. I just get a little testy and snappish when I have a major headach like this. Your welcome to borrow some clothes to sleep in and I think I might have some guys cloths incase your brother wants to change." She added feeling guilty how she had talked to Raye a minute ago. "I understand Serena, and I've already borrowed a pair of shorts and a large T-shirt if it's okay" Raye said embarrisingly. Laughing, "You don't have to be so polite or embarresed around me" Serena said as she walked over to her smiling. "I'm going to take a shower, if you want, you can use the other shower for the Guest Bedroom." Serena said as she walked back toward her bedroom. "Um...where's that at." Raye asked sheepisly. Laughing again, "On the other side of the kitchen. You can sleep in the Guest Bedroom if you want. Just move the cloths off the bed." Serena said as she closed the door behind her and grabs her robe from behind her bedroom door, and walks back out and into her bathroom.  
  
"Ummm, a nice hot bath, with plenty of bath salts and candles sound like a perfect way to relax and get rid of my fuckin headach." Serena says to herself as she walks into the bathroom and begins to draw the bath.  
  
^Raye's POV^ Raye goes to the other side of the kitchen and sees a door at the end of a small hallway that she hadn't noticed earlier. "Hmm, I wonder how big this apartment is?" she says to herself as she sees another door. She opens it to find a huge MasterBath, with everything a girl could dream of in a bathroom.  
  
,There is bathsalts lined up in little containers with lables on them indicating what type of frangrace they, were on the sink, along with candles that matched the bathsalts, little tea candles that were the same as the bathsalt, a little stero beside the tube, a huge fluffy robe with huge fluffy slippers and huge fluffy towels.  
  
*I wonder how Serena can afford all this stuff?! Most of those bathsalts are really expensive. Especially all of those foriegn scents and candles.*  
  
"O well, I'll worry about that later. It's time for me to indulge myself and be vain." Raye says as she starts to draw a hot bath and takes one of the foreign scents that smell like Cherry Blossoms, puts a handful in and lets the aroma over take her. Not able to resist she takes the Cherry Blossom candles and arrange them around the bathroom and lights them.  
  
*This is defiantly going to be the best smelling bath I've ever taken* Raye says to herself as she grabs a bar of soap. She undresses and slips into the boiling hot water and just falls into heaven.  
  
^Serena's POV^ Serena comes out of the bathroom smelling of roses. She walks into her living room and noticies that it's 8:30. "Damn, it's 8:30 already. I've missed my run, but I might just make it to the gym. No forget about it. Today I'm taking it easy before my race." So Serena goes over to her phone thats beside the loveseat and seats down lost in thought not even noticing the sleeping man across from her and begins to dial Lita's phone number, so she could tell her what her plan for the day was and give her a piece of her mind for letting her and Mina get so drunk last night,  
  
^Phone Convo^  
  
"Hello?" asked a really peeved and tired woman's voice. "I have a few words for you" came Serena's playful but serious voice. "Oh hey girl, did you get home okay?" she asked worried. "Yea, I got home just fine. Do you, Ami, and Mina want to come over?" she asked. "Sure, be over there in a few" and with that they hung up the phone. ^End of Phone Convo^  
  
Serena went over to the kitchen and grabbed another water and started to drink it when she heard Raye say something to her.  
  
"What?" she asked in a cheery voice. "When do you race today?" Raye asked coming back in wearing what she had on last night. "Not until 2:30ish. Why?" she asked "Just wondering. Has my brother woken up yet?" Raye asked looking around the kitchen for the first time and noticed that it was spotless as if it had never been used. "Nope, can't say he has. The girls are coming over." She says as she throws the empty plastic bottle away and goes back to the refrigerater, "Do you want something to drink?" she asked looking in her refrigerater and noiticed for the first time that she has nothing but water, a few candy bars, and some take-out from the night befthat she has nothing but a full shelf of water, a few candy bars, take-out from the night before and a couple of eggs. "Sure" Raye says seating down at her kitchen table. "Here yea go" she says smiling handing her a bottle of water. "It's all I have" she says as she seats down across from her. "It's okay" Raye says and takes a sip. "Do you ever cook?" Raye blurted out without realizing. Laughing, "Nope, I don't know a thing about cooking except maybe that I can burn water, and turn a casserole into a burnt pile of ashes." She says laughing as she pictures the time Lita had tried to teach her to cook. Laughing, "How can you burn water?" Raye asked puzzled "Don't ask me, ask Lita." Serena says still laughing. "What's so funny in here?" comes a very tired masculine voice. "Ummm, who are you?" Serena asks looking at the dissheveled look man standing in the middle her kitchen door wearing a pair of extremely wrinkled pants and a exercise shirt. "Oh, I'm sorry for not introducing myself, Miss Serena, I'm Darien" he said grinning. "Excuse me!!" she said, her eyes popping out of her eyes. But before anymore could be said somebody came in.  
  
"Hey girl. Sorry we took so long....whose the curtie!!!" Lita says eyeing Darien up and down. "Lita, this is Darien, Raye's brother." Serena says pointing at him. "Oh, hey Darien" Lita says not wanting to get Serena mad so early in the morning after the night she had. "Anyways, I stopped and got breakfast" Lita says coming over to the counter with groceries in her arms. "Thanks, I'm starved. I'll go and get dressed and then I have something for you to chew on." Serena says and walks back into her room.  
  
^Raye's POV^ *I wonder why Serena doesn't like my brother? His never done anything to her, that I'm aware of.* Raye says to herself wanting to keep out of whatever was going on between her brother and Serena.  
  
"Raye?" someone says to her knocking her out of her train of thought. "Yea?" Raye says coming back to Earth. "Do you want your eggs fried, scrambled, sunny side up, or no eggs?" Lita asks standing over the stove wearing a green apron that ties around her neck and says 'I'm the Cook so stand Back' in black letters across her stomach. "Oh, I'll have mine scrambled." Raye said, "I'll be right back, I need to change." She adds and heads toward Serena's room before someone grabbed her elbow and pulled her into the living room.  
  
"Raye" Darien said looking at her. "Yea" she said looking up at her brother and noticing that their was something not right in the way he was acting all of a sudden. "Would you talk to Serena for me?" he asked looking at her pleadingly. "No" she said and turned back around. "Why not?" he asked. "She's my friend, you're my brother. I'm not getting inbetween you 2!" she said and walks off, "Oh, if you wont to talk to her, then just do it." She said with a wink and walks off to Serena's door and knocks. "Yea" comes a cheery voice from the other side of the door. "Can I come in?" Raye asks politely. "Sure girl" Serena says and opens her door for Raye to come in.  
  
Raye walks in and noticies that her room is spotlessly clean and just like her living room decorated wonderfully. Her room is done in pink-lavender, with those grape flowers strung all around the top of her walls as the border and has pictures of Lita, Ami, Mina, and some other people she didn't know and a black and white cat with a gray looking kitten hanging around the room.  
  
"I love your room" Raye says as she stares around her room lost in the simplicty of it, yet the personal feel you felt when you entered it.  
  
"Thank you. I did it myself. I got restless one day, while waiting for a big race to be announced so I decided to do a little painting and decorating. If you look behind the door I tried to paint but that didn't turn out so well." Serena says blushing as she pulls up her hip-huggers.  
  
Sure enough behind the door was a beginning of a painting of a climbing grape flower vine. "It's beatiful, Serena" Raye gasped as she stared at it. It looked so real with texture, color, and it looked so full of life. "You think?" she asks muffled by the t-shirt she pulled over her head. "I started it, but I didn't think so, so I just started putting a lot of things behind my door to hide it and decisided to buy fake ones and just strung them around as the border." She said as she shrugged.  
  
^Serena's POV^ *Does she really like that painting? It looks hideious!!!! It looks nothing like the actual flower. O well, I should give her something to wear for today.* Serena says to herself as she looks around in her closet.  
  
"Is this okay with you?" Serena asks handing her a pair of jeans that has flames coming from the bottom and has 'She' stetched on one pocket and 'Devil' stetched on the the other pocket alone with a Baby T that was red and has the word 'Hottie' written in black. "I love those pants." Raye said eyeing the pants. "Just make sure I get those back, those are my lucky jeans I only wear in my major races." She said winking and left the room for her to change.  
  
*I better get back to the kitchen to see what Lita's cooking* Serena says to herself and makes her way to the kitchen. "Wow, Lita what are you making? It smells great!" Serena exclaims as she enters the kitchen and sees the table is set and piled with lots of yummy food. "I just made pancakes, eggs, bacon, and biscits." Lita said as she put a jug of orange juice down on the table. "I'm straved!!" Serena says as she grabs herself, yet another water. "Your always starving and dehydrated after you get a major hangover like last night." Ami says laughing at how Serena went through that bottle of water to quickly. "I couldn't help it. I love those Teas and those drinks Raye had were delicious. So sue me if I got out of hand." Serena said shrugging and seating down at the table. "You actually like those drinks of Raye?" Darien asked with an amused look. "There not as good as Sammy's Suicide's but they come close." Serena said as she poured everyone a glass of juice. "Did you just say that those drinks compare to Sammy's Suicide's?!" Mina choaked out looking like she was about to faint. "Yea, so?" Serena asked looking at her, "Are you okay? Do you need your palm tree to hold you up?" Serena added wriggling her eyebrows imitating Mina. "No I don't need no DAMN, 'Palm' tree and I just can't believe you said that. Sammy will be hurt." Mina said still in shock. "He'll get over it." Serena shrugged. "Whose Sammy?" Darien asked scraching his head looking fully confused and baffled. "Sammy's my younger brother who can make what ever you want to drink that has alcohol in it tast like the best you've ever had." Serena explained, "Oh, that reminds me, Girls guess who I got a letter from." She said a huge smile on her face. "WHO?!?" they all asked at once. "Sammy. He says that France is wonderful and he'll be coming by for a visit next week sometime." Serena said excitedly. "Finally" Mina says Laughing, "Tell me about it. I haven't seen him since Mardi Gra last year, when we got so drunk we ended up passing out in his truck bed and got arrested." Serena said.  
  
^Raye's POV^  
  
Raye comes back into the kitchen hearing laughter and Serena talking about some guy named Sammy and them passing out in his truck bed and getting arrested. "Thats cops for yea" Darien says. "Aint it the truth, but they all aren't that bad" Serena answers him. "Hey guys" she tells them walking into the kitchen and sees that Serena's face is filled with laughter. "Hey Raye" Serena says to her and hands her a glass of juice. "Your letting her wear your flame pants!!!!" Mina yells. "Yea, is there a problem?" Serena asked standing up to her. "You barely wear them and not to mention you wont even let us touch them let alone wear them!" Mina exclamins. "Oh well," Serena says and walks over to the cabinet she put the asprine. *She takes control of everything so easily, yet she looks so alone. I wonder why?* Raye asks herself as she watches Serena walk over to the cabinet.  
  
^Serena's POV^ *Damn, Mina just has to shout and make my headach worst, not to mention Darien's here and I'm defiantly not happy about that!* Serena says to herself. "Lita?" she asks looking in the cabinet for the really strong asprine, but not finding them. "Did you by that really strong asprine?" she asks standing on her tip-toes and looking in the cabinet, but still not seeing it. "Yea, I put it in the medicine cabinet next to the other one" Lita says as she walks towards the bathroom. *She just has to put things so damn high! I hate it that she's taller than me!* Serena shouts to herself while making a face and ignoring the laughter behind her. "Do you need some help?" Darien asks standing behind her and her feeling his chest against her back, "Um, yea I can't reach that damn asprine bottle Lita bought. She's too fucking tall!" Serena exclamins as she lets him rach it for her. She hears him laughing at her, *Damn, his got a damn sexy ass laugh and he feels as if her works out, a lot!* she says to herself loving the feel of him against her. "Here you go" he says to her handing her the bottle. "Thanks" she says and takes it from him, and opens it and pops 4 into her mouth and swollows them. "Don't you think you should take some water with those?" he asked worried. "Nope, water and pills don't go very good together with me." She says smiles at him and walks back over to the table with him following.  
Well thats it for me, for now. Let me know what you think. 


	5. Chapter 5: The drive and Jade

Hey guys, thanks sooo much for reviewing this story so far!!!! Here's the 5th Chapter, hope you enjoy it.  
  
"Girls, go on ahead of me. I'm not done yet!" Serena yells from her bathroom as she messes with her hair. "Are you sure?" Ami's voice asks coming through the bathroom door. "Yea, I'm positive Ames." Serena says back to her. "Okay, see you at the highway." Ami replies and walks away.  
  
*Why do my thoughts have to become so muddled right before this race against Darien, who is in my house at this moment?! Why!!!! Why does all of this have to happen to me?!* Serena screams to herself as she starts putting on her make-up.  
  
Raye's POV *I wonder what's going on between Darien and Serena. I hope it blows over quickly! What's taking her so long?* Raye asks herself as she finishes clearing the table of the breakfast plates.  
  
"Bye Ray. Don't let Serena stay in there to long." Mina says as she walks out the door followed by the other 2 girls. "Okay, bye" Raye answers waving back to them and the door shuts behind them.  
  
"Raye?" Darien asks as he walks into the kitchen just after the girls left. "Yea" she answers putting the last cup into the sink. "What time is it?" he asks as he tries to find a clock somewhere. "It's about 1:50, why?" says as she glances at her clock. "We should be heading over to my place, so I can pick up my car." He tells her. "Okay. I'll get Serena to take you over there when she gets out of her bathroom." Raye tells him. "Okay" he answers  
  
Serena's POV "I better get a move on." Serena mutters to herself as she walks out of her bathroom and bumping into Darien. "Oh, I'm sorry Darien. Are you okay?" she asks with concern in her voice. "Yea, fine. When will you be ready?" he asks looking at her, "Umm, in probably 5 minutes or so. Why?" she asks wondering why his so eager to leave. "I just need to go by my house so I can get my car." He tells her still staring at her. "Oh yea, I forgot you don't have your car. Stupid me. I just got to get my suit on and refix my hair and I'll be ready." She says smiling at him and then disappears behind her bedroom door.  
  
*Why do I always act like such a schoolgirl around him? It's not as if I like, like him, hopefully. I couldn't handle another relationship gone wrong and me on the receiving end of the heartache! I'm not going to fall in love with him at all costs!* she says defiantly to herself.  
  
Then grabs her racing suit, puts it on quickly, rushes into the bathroom and redoes her hair, again.  
  
"Raye, Darien. Are you guys ready?" Serena yells as she looks for her keys.  
  
"Are you looking for this?" Darien asks grinning as he holds up her car keys, "Yea, can I have them?!" she asks, while holding out her hand impatiently. "Sure" he says and tosses them to her. "You ready she says as she begins to lock everything up. "Yea" he answers "I'm ready" Raye says reappearing from behind the Guest Bathroom. "Okay, come on then. I'm already going to get yelled at from Lita." Serena says as she dashes out the door.  
  
Once they get to her car and everybody is in. "Darien, where do you leave?" she asks him, who was also seating right beside her. "Oh, in Park Hills" he says to her as she starts her car. "Park Hills, that's about 35-45 minutes away, right?" she asks as she messes with her communication piece and puts it over her ear and to her mouth, "Yea" he says, watching her. "Okay. Raye, do you need to go anywhere?" she asks wanting to make sure. "Nope. I'm fine." She says as she watches the 2 of them from the backseat, very closely.  
  
"Sere, you there?" comes a mans voice over the piece. "Yea, who's this?" she asks as she pulls out of her apartment parking. "Jade" he says with an irritated voice. "Chill, cousin. I'm here. So what's up? I have a race today. You going to be there?" she asks forgetting about the other 2 in the car. "You do? Against who?" he asks surprised. "I'm not sure who all exactly. You'll have to ask Lita." Serena says as she puts in a C.D. in the sound system. "Okay, but I wouldn't miss it." He says happily. "Sammy's coming into town next week; make sure you take some time off. Okay?!" she tells him seriously as she takes a sharp curve.  
  
Raye's POV *How is it that she's able to talk, mess with her sound system, and drive as fast as she's driving, but yet seem perfectly in control?* Raye says to herself.  
  
*Damn, she listens to really loud music. How is it she doesn't get a headache from listening to it?!*  
  
Serena's POV "Okay, bye Jade. See you at the race and you better not be late!" she says seriously. "Don't worries Sere, I wont miss it?" He says and cuts off.  
  
"Damn, his always says that, but still manages to miss it." She says more to herself. "How can you do that?" Darien asks looking at her as if she was crazy. "Do what?" she asks him confused. "Talk to somebody and drive like this!" he says taken back. "I've always done this. Plus, my communication piece doesn't get in my way. This is how I've learned to drive." She answers looking over at him, and seeing many different emotions in his face and one of them being amusement,  
  
*What's going on in his head? Why do I feel this way for him?! I've already promised myself that I'm not going to fall in love with him and I'm not, since I never break a promise!! I so hope that I can't!!*  
  
"We're at you're place." Serena says breaking the silence that had fallen between them, but it was the comfortable silence, not the uncomfortable tension kind of silence.  
  
*I still wish I knew what was going on in his head!! Does he even like me in that way?! Or not. Maybe I'm just over reacting.*  
  
"Okay, I'll see you at the races. Raye are you going to ride with me or Serena?" he asked looking in the back of the seat and seeing her asleep. "Don't worry Darien. She can ride with me and I'll wake her up when I get to the races." Serena tells him when he gets out. "Okay" he says and then walks up to his house then suddenly the garage door goes up revealing many different brands, colors, even some of the same brand and color. "Damn!" she says under her breath as she scans some of those cars.  
  
*His got to have tons of many to be able to afford that many cars in that many brands, some being really expensive and who knows what he has under that hood!*  
  
Watching Darien get into one of the many cars, she speeds off. "I'm going to need to talk to Jade about this! Hopefully he can help me." She says to herself. Turning up the music, forgetting about Raye in backseat. Hoping that the music would drown out her thoughts, but they kept going back to Darien.  
  
After a few minutes of driving, she finally arrives at the racing area. "Hey girl. Finally you're here!!" Mina says bouncing over to Serena. "Hey Mina." Serena says looking out her window to see her bouncing, smiling giddily, blonde hair, and corn-blue eyed friend. "I'll be over in a minute. Okay," Serena says as she gets out her car/ "Okay" Mina says as she walks over to a group that had already gathered around Lita's car.  
  
"Raye!!! Get Up!!!!!" Serena shouts to the back of the car, but no luck. "I know what to do. I'm going to do what I do to Mina." Serena says to herself, as she gets a little sly grin on her face.  
  
Restarting her car, she goes through her c.d.s and picks out the one that is the loudest. After looking, she finally found it and replacing that one for the one in her system "I hope Raye wont get to made." Serena says to herself as she sends a little prayer to what/whoever was up there. Then she blasts the speakers in the back to almost full max and then turns on the music. Suddenly jolting Raye from her quit and dream filled sleep.  
  
Raye's POV "What the Hell!!!" Raye yells aloud as she is jolted out her peaceful dream and then realizes where she is. "Sorry about that, but it's the only way I could wake you up without making a scene." She hears somebody in front of her say, and then once she finally focused her eyes again, and saw who it was. "It's okay, Serena. Where's Darien?" she asks noticing he wasn't in front of her. "He'll be here in a little bit." She answers smiling. "Not that I want to be ruse, but you need to get out of my car!" she says still smiling, but with some seriousness in her voice.  
  
*I wonder what happened between her and my brother when I was a sleep?!*  
  
"Hmm, oh okay." Raye says and then climbs out of the car. "Tell the girls I'll be over there later." Serena tells her once she's out of the car. "Okay, no problem" Raye says smiling at her and then walks over to the group that she was guessing had Lita, Mina, and Ami in there.  
  
*I'm going to have to ask Darien what happened between the 2 of them when he gets here!*  
  
Serena's POV *How am I going to get him out of my head!!?? I so hope Jade really does make it here. I really need to talk to him!*  
  
"Hey Sere!!!" says a really happy, cheery familiar man's voice from behind her. She turns around and is greeted by, a 6'3 California blonde, whose smiling a smile that's on the verge of taking over his whole face. "Hey Jade" she says suddenly smiling, once again. "What's you been doing, and why are were you acting all sulky!?" he asks suspiciously, "Just thinking, but after the race, I want to talk to you!!" she says happily but yet serious. "No problem. Yea know I'm always here for yea, even if that rat ass brother of yours isn't" he says jokingly. "You leave Sammy alone. His out 'exploring himself'" she says with one hand on her hip and the other one pointing a finger at him, "Okay, okay. Chill cuz!!!" he says with his hands up in a defeated gesture.  
  
"Hey Jade!!!" Mina says running up to him and hugging him. "Um, hey Mina" he says trying to get her off him. "Hey Jade" Ami says coming up to them and smiles weakly at him as she sees Mina basically squeezing the breath out of him. "Hello Jade" Lita says coming up to him and pulls Mina off him. "Hey girls." He says as he breaths heavily from the strangling attempt. "Serena, you're going to be racing soon" Raye says as she comes up to them.  
  
"Okay, thanks Raye" she says smiling. "Oh, Jade meet my friend Raye. Raye meet my cuz Jade." She says introducing them. "Nice to meet you Raye." He says looking at her. "Hey" she says smiling at her.  
  
Serena turns around from the group and puts on her Rammstein c.d. into the sound system, pops up her hood and begins to clean, check and do whatever else needs to be done under her engine. Everybody soon leaves Serena alone, once they realized that she was now in her little 'car world'.  
  
"I like what you've got under the hood" Darien says coming up behind her and eyes what all she's got under it. "Thanks," she says not even looking behind her. "Do you always listen to this kind of music?" Darien asks her as he keeps looking at all; she's got in her car. "Yeap, it's all I ever listen to" Serena says as she begins to grease something.  
  
*Damn, Damn, Damn!!! Why me? Why me?!?!?! Please just walk away, Darien. Please!!!!*  
  
"How come?" he asks with an intrigued look on his face. "Why do you ask? Never heard of a girl that listens to Hard Rock?" she asks with a smirk on her face that Darien could see very clearly.  
  
"You got that right. All the girls I know listen to Rap, Hip-Hop, Pop, and even some Jazz, but no Hard Rock, or any kind of Rock for that matter." He says to her truthfully. "Well, that's why I like to be different, plus I can't stand Rap or Hip- Hop, and Pop is just way to babyish and filled with idiotic ideas that are so unrealistic!" she says turning around.  
  
*Since his not going to go away, I guess I can at least look at the guy, but what one look can do to me. I'm afraid to even think of the concept.*  
  
"Why do you say that?" he asks fully intrigued. "Well, I mean, you don't really believe in the whole concept of 'love at first sight'? There's just things that they sing about, that I don't believe." Serena says nonchalantly.  
  
*I learned that 'love at first sight' is nothing but a big fluke. Love will only leave you heartbroken and emotionally unstable!*  
  
"I believe in love, but not 'love at first sight'. I think you need to really get to know the person before you can say you love them." Darien says seriously. "Hmm, you're the first person that I've heard to say that." Serena says looking at his eyes.  
  
*God damn, his eyes are so gorgeous! Wait, what the hell am I thinking?! I didn't not just think that!!!*  
  
"Sere, when are you going to go to the starting line?" Jade asks coming up to them and without realizing it breaking up the whole thing between Serena and Darien. "In a minute Jade. I'm almost done fixing up my car." Serena says smiling at him. "Will you check over it for me" Serena adds.  
  
*I'm glade that Jade's finally coming back around. Ever since Beryl left him, his been putting himself out a lot. I've missed him.*  
  
"Sure. Where do you want to meet up after the races are over?" Jade asks as he starts to look into the engine. "Um, how about my house? I'm not really in the mood for a club after last nights hangover still freshly clear in my mind." Serena tells him smiling meekly. "How much did you drink?" Jade asks whipping around and looking at her. "Just 8 Ice Teas and 2 of those drinks that Raye had last night." Serena says quietly, "And what all was in Raye's drink?" "Just about 4 Pina` Coladias and 4 Bloody Maries." Darien says speaking up. "Do what?!" Jade says with his about to pop out. "You've never drunk that much, no wait I take that back, you have but not since Mardi Gra last year." He adds. "And you do know of the kind of strings I had to pull to even get to chief to clear all of those D.U.I's and charges from your records?! I still have to suck up to him!" he says starting to glare at her. "Okay, okay. Chill Jade. I'm fine and Darien drove me home last night, and we didn't get into trouble last night." Serena says trying to calm her cousin down. "Thanks a lot Darien!" she says glaring daggers at him. "I'm going to the finish line, now." She says slamming the hood down and getting into her car. "I'm sorry Serena. I didn't mean to get you into trouble." Darien says coming up to her window. "Yea, yea. I'll see yea later." She says waving him away, and rides over to them starting line.  
  
Okay, that's it for the 5th Chapter. Let me know what you think. I'm also thinking about starting to put Darien's POV in here to, also going to start a couple's poll. The guys are: Diamond, Jade, Greg, Seiya, or if you want me to bring in somebody. Just let me know. 


	6. 6: The Frequency Mess up and Spitin Fire

Hey, Thanks soooo much for the reviews so far, those are the only things that are really keeping me writing this story. This is what I've got so far with the couples:  
  
Ami/Greg, Serena and Darien (This story is centered around Serena and Darien), Raye/Chad, Lita/Ken, Let me know who you want to be with Mina. Or The Generals. *You vote and let me know whom you want with who and also let me know if you think I should start putting in Darien's POV?!? Let me know. Okay ~_* Well on with the Story  
  
Love and Racing Not a Good Combination Chapter: 5  
  
^Serena's POV^ *God, why does he have to bring out all of the emotions that I have been trying to lock up for so long. I am not going to let my self get hurt, again, as I did with Dylan!! I need to stop thinking about this so I can focus on this race!!! *  
  
Serena changes c.ds, blast the music and grips the steering wheel determinedly. "Serena, you're racing, Chad, Andrew (again for some reason, I don't know why, but you are) and Ken" Lita says as she screams over the loud music of GodSmack. "Thanks Lita. How did Andrew make it this far? Did he race like 5 extra races to make it?!" Serena said laughing at the thought. "Actually, ladies, I did." came a gentle yet firm guy voice over their communication pieces. "How-How did you get onto our frequency?!! This is a private one, which nobody can get on!" Serena yelled louder than her own music, which is still blasting. "I don't know. I was bored while waiting for this race to begin, so I started messing with the dial on my own communicator and over heard you ladies talking about the races." the voice said calmly. "Well, that being the case, GET OFF OUR FRECQUENCY!" Serena yelled and this time her music was turned down very low, so that her voice was all you heard. "Why? Are talking about what little trick you're going to use to win this race, Serena?!" he asked curiously. "Lita! Get Jade over to me, /please/!!!" Serena demanded, steam coming from her ears, if that was possible. "Don't go ANYWHERE, /Andrew/!" Serena said through seething teeth.  
  
*Why do people do this to me!? They keep pushing me more and more everytime I'm not in the mood!!! *  
  
"What's wrong Serena?!" came Jade's soothing and caring voice. "Jade, there's somebody on our frequency and he won't get off, and what's worst is that it's Andrew Hillson." Serena said in a whining tone. ~Laughing a little~ "Which car is he in, Sere?" he asked with a slight grin on his face. "His in that Yellow and Orange one that has that crown on the back bumper." Serena said pointing to the car in front of her. "Okay, I'll fix it. Don't worry Sere." he said and walked over to the car.  
  
"Hopefully Jade will do something about this!" Serena said and slumped into her seat. "Don't worry girl, when had Jade every let you or any of us down before?" Lita asked. "True" Serena said claming down a bit. "Since the race isn't going to start for 10 minutes or so. I'm going for a ride. I'll be back in plenty of time. See you later." Serena said and then clicked off communication and just blasted out onto the highway strip heading toward the opposite way.  
  
^Raye's POV^ *What the hell is going on now!? Why is that Darien is all of a sudden on the tip of his feet when his around Serena? Serena can be intimidating and all but she's not that intimidating!*  
  
Raye sat pondering while everybody else where walking, carrying on useless conversations, and whatever else people where doing.  
  
"Raye!" somebody shouted in her ear. "Uh...Um...Yea?" she said rubbing her ear, where someone had screamed in it. "What's that matter?" Darien asked with a frown on his face. "Nothing, just thinking." she said still rubbing her ear, slightly. "Okay," he said seating down beside her. "Darien?" she said turning around and facing him. "Yea?" he said. "What is going on between you and Serena?" she asked the one question that has been bugging her since this morning. "Umm...nothing really. At least I think it's nothing. I mean Raye, everytime I'm around her, she gets all defensive." Darien said staring straight into her eyes.  
  
*His telling the truth. Then I guess it's all about Serena then.*  
  
"Do you like her?" Raye asked before she went any further with her thoughts. "Depends on what you mean by like." he said bluntly. "Well, do you like her as a friend, or do you like her as in love her." she said plainly. "I don't know. I have feelings for her and there more than friendship feelings, but I don't want to say there love feelings either." he told her and looked away. "Where is Serena going?!" Darien said standing up suddenly.  
  
*God, this is going to be more complicated than I thought. Darien likes her, but more than friendship, but not quiet loves her either /he thinks/ and Serena is so clamped shut, and so restless.*  
  
^Serena's POV^ *Why does everybody like getting on my nerves, and to day of all days!! * Serena shouted to herself as she started doing impossibly risky and dangerous swerves at break necking speed.  
  
"I wish Sammy was here." She says to herself quietly as she slowed down a bit.  
  
*This is ridiculous! Why am I letting this shit get to me?! I've let anything get to me. Not when my parents died, when I broke up with Dylan, or anything else!* she said scowling herself. She heads back to the racing areas and parks her car in her normal place with a few minutes to spare.  
  
*I better recheck under the hood, after those stunts I was pulling.* she said to herself as she got out her car and began to put on her gloves and popped her hood.  
  
"Serena, where did you go?" came one of the last voices she wanted to hear at the moment. Turning around with a fake smile plastered on her face. "I just went to clear my head." She said plainly, as she began to mess around with stuff under her hood. "What's wrong?' Darien asked as he came closer. "Nothings wrong, Darien. I've just got some stuff on my mind and I help vent my frustration and anger out by doing my own thing. If you have a problem with that, then o well deal." She said through tight teeth, and then abruptly turned around and went under the car and started to mess with the oil. "Okay, what's on your mind." He asked with a worried voice, but a calm face. "Nothing that I want to tell you about, so please stop bugging me so I can go back to my thoughts." She said as she pulled something lose. "Serena, I'm just trying to help. I don't want you to be angry or frustrated, especially before you race." He said bending down so he could hear her reply. "Darien, I am not about to tell you want I'm thinking, and foremost I don't appreciate you prying into my head or life for that matter, also is this the only reason you've taken 'interest' in me is because I can race really good?!" Serena said trying to hold back tears.  
  
*I'm not about to show him that I am weak, let alone tell him that half of my problems are about him!* she thought to herself as she fought back the hot water that was threating to spill over her eyes.  
  
"Serena, I don't mean to pry into anything. I also didn't just take an 'interest' in you just because you can race. I took an 'interest' in you because yes, you can race very well, but also because I like you." Darien said as he pulled her out from underneath her car.  
  
"Darien, please leave, I need to finish cleaning up my car." Serena said as she looked dead into his eyes.  
  
*He really does mean that he like me, but I can't let him into my heart. I'll just get hurt once again. I've already suffered to many losses.* she said to herself as she watched Darien's retreating back. *He does have a nice ass though, I do have to give the guy that much.* she said with a slight smirk on her face.  
  
She pushed herself back underneath her car and began to finish cleaning out the sand and gravel that has gotten caught underneath.  
  
"Serena, it's time for you to get out there." Mina says bouncing over to her a little while later. "Okay, Mina." Serena says pushing herself out from under the hood, and stood up. "Girl, you need a shower." Mina said with a gaping mouth. "I know, but I'm wanted by my adoring fans." Serena said with a slight giggle at the thought of people really cheering for her.  
  
Serena whose covered in sweat, sand, rocks, a little bit of grease and oil, gets into her car and drives up to the finish line, once again for that day.  
  
Hey, I'm leaving it off and I know it's prob a short Chapter and kinda stupid, but I needed someway to introduce the possible other guys for the girls and I also needed some way for Serena to know that Darien does like her. Also, let me know if I SHOULD put Darien's POV in here or not, and if it should be either the Generals or Greg &Guys. Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7: The accident and getting clos...

Hey guys, I'm back!!!!!!!! I think this story might end up turning out to be really long so I hope you guyz don't mind. I'm diff going to put Darien's POV in but still debating on the guy issue. Well anyways on with the Chappy!!!!!!!!!  
  
^Darien's POV^ *Why is she so clamed up? I wish she would let me in, maybe I could ask her friends or Jade. Why is she making me feel this way about her?!*  
  
Darien seats down with a group of his friends as he ponders over this very questions.  
  
"Hey Dar" someone says to him as it jolts him back from his thoughts. "Yea?" he asked not really in the mood for talking. "What's wrong with you?" asks Raye as she seats down beside him. "Just thinking" he replies. "About Serena?" she asks with a smirk on her face. "No" he tells her, although not able to lie very well. "Liar! You are to." She says with her smirk getting bigger.  
  
"What do you want?!" he asks trying to change the subject.  
  
*How come Serena is so...so what? Serena is just something different. But could this 'different' be a good thing for me or a bad thing? She seems so hard-core, yet when you look in her eyes, you can tell it's just a front for something. But what is this /something/? I want to know, no, I need to know!*  
  
"Darien!" Raye yells into his ear. "What!" he says as he stands up. "What has got you spacing out so much?" she asks suspiciously. "None of your business." He tells her, then turns around, and leaves, intent on trying to figure out his feelings and his thoughts and hopefully maybe some answers.  
  
^Serena's POV^ *Why am I letting him get to me like this? I shouldn't, I couldn't let my heart suffer another heartbreak. I couldn't handle it. When Sammy gets here, I'm going to ask his advice. He'll know what to do!*  
  
She decides to herself and just in time, for the race had just started and speeds down still trying to contemplate everything that had happened between her and Darien moments ago.  
  
*He really meant what he said, but he could just be lying and fooling me. His words were sincere and he did make me feel guilty for once in my life about something. I couldn't let him in my head or life like his wanting to do, but he was just trying to help, it's not as if he knows about my past. Maybe I should let him a little bit.*  
  
She begins to think as she finally begins to approach the finish line, but is then cut off by Andrew, who was grinning at her.  
  
"Oh Hell NO!" Serena screams as she speeds toward him. "Serena, what's going on?" came Ami's anxious voice out of the communication piece. "Andrew just swerved in front of me!" Serena yells as she tries to come up with a plan on beating Andrew.  
  
"Why don't you just run him off the road?" a guys voice over the piece. "Who the hell are you and how did you get on this frequency?" Serena says as she contemplates her newest dilemma. "First of all you need to calm down. This is Darien and I got Ami's communication piece." Said his voice with a little bit to much calmness that it was starting to annoy her. "Darien, how the hell am I going to calm down when I have Mr. Grinning -N- Lucky in front of me and you in my ear, not to mention the race is almost over!" Serena yells as actually begins to speed up without realizing it. "You're over reacting way too much and plus you're speeding up, more." Darien told her while trying to get her to take her mind off the race. "I am! Oh, FUCK!" Serena says as she finally notices it and then notices how. "Damn, why does this have to happen now of all days!" Serena says as she tries to slow down gradually and which of course made Andrew ram into her and spin around uncontrollably. "Serena, you just won, so calm down." Darien tells her, "I can't slow down. I accidentally released one of my NOS canisters without realizing it. I have 4 miles left, before I can slow down without blowing my self and 2 feet of whatever is around me to dust." Serena tells him monotonously. "Do what?! Comes another voice over the piece. "Yea, and who are you?" Serena asks starting to become really annoyed. "Sere, how much NOS was in the tank?" comes to same voice, again. "Hmmm, about .4 or 5 things which is about 5 to 6 miles worth." Serena says as she calculates how much she put in them last time she got some. "Okay, I'll call the guys and get them to help you." He tells her. After finally realizing who it is, "NO, Jade! You can't do that! If the people here knew who you were and what you do then, you wont be able to come back and I'll probably never be able to show my face around here!" Serena shouts to him as she redirects her car onto a deserted piece of highway. "Jade, get the girls to follow me and I'll lead them to where I am. They can follow me until I finally run out. Okay? Jade, chill don't worry about me. I'm a big girl now and can take care of myself. So just get them already." Serena tells him as she swerves back around.  
  
^Raye's POV^ *What the hell is going on? Why is Serena yelling at Darien the way she is? She just won the race, so why is it that she's still going and at that speed and what the hell is up with that look on Darien's face?!*  
  
Raye asks herself as she begins to walk over to the panic filled looking group.  
  
"Lita, what's going on?" Raye asked curious. "Serena accidentally let one of her canisters of NOS out and so now she's got to run it out before she can do anything else." Lita tells her as she tries to listen to somebody. "Oh kay. How come she can't just shut-off her car?" Raye asks even more confused. "Well, if she was to shut-off her car, then it would cause her car to blowup and everything from 2 miles around her as well to blowup." Lita tells her as she turns around and begins to yell at Jade for whatever he just said,  
  
"Lita, Lita. I'm only doing what I think is best for Serena." Raye hears Jade tell Lita while waving his hands in defeat. "You're not doing that. I don't care who or what your rank is. I'll personally pull you down a few ranks, if you catch my drift if you even put that call through and believe me Serena will help in that one." Lita says as she glares at Jade with a fiery intent on winning.  
  
*I'd hate to make her made.*  
  
"Girls, Serena wants you to follow her until her NOS runs out." Jade finally tells them and as soon as those words left his mouth Ami, Lita, and Mina went into there cars and raced after there out of control leader.  
  
^Darien's POV^ *What does Jade do that is so terrible that it has Serena acting like that. How is it that Serena didn't realize that she had set one of her NOS canisters lose? I would have thought that she would be more careful and conscious than that.* Darien thinks to himself as he goes over to his slick pitch-black car.  
  
"Darien, I'm coming with you." He hears Raye say as she slides into the passenger seat. "Okay" he mumbles as he thinks over his last 2 thoughts over in his mind.  
  
^Serena's POV^ *How the hell did my NOS canister get activated? I didn't push either one of the buttons. I'm going to have to get Ami to help me recheck the circuitry.* Serena says to herself just as a voice comes on the line.  
  
"Serena, we're behind you. What do you have planned?" Ami asks as she pulls up behind Serena's car. "Well, I figured I'd just either flip my car or run out of NOS and hope I don't blow up at going at such a break necking speed." Serena says to Ami.  
  
"Let's wait for everybody else to get here and then we'll come up with a plan." Ami tells her just as Lita, Mina, Jade and a black car drives up to them.  
  
"Guys, what do you think I should do?" Serena asks as soon as she sees them in her rearview mirror. "What are /you/ thinking on doing?" Jade asks a little skeptically. "Ummm..you're not going to like it, none of you." Serena mumbles as she turns off the music. "What is it?" Darien's voice asks. "Umm...flipping my car in a pile of sand and detaching my NOS circuitry." Serena says under her breath. "Do what!" Lita shouts, "I don't think so. Last time you tried flipping it caused for you to seriously damage you're car, which if your mind is still working was only last year and also caused for you to break your arm." Lita tells her with horror evident in her voice. "Lita, I know what I'm doing and what went wrong last time." Serena tells her as she approaches a nearing sand pile. "Sere, if you do it, then..I don't know, but you won't like it. I can assure you of that." Jade says smoothly. "Same here" Lita says with hysterics evident in her voice. "Okay, then I'll live with it." Serena says with hot water starting to slip down her flawless face, and then with those last words said, she flips her car..  
  
An hour later, Serena finds herself seating in Darien's car. *I can't believe I just gave up my friendship with Lita and Jade is probably so disappointed in me. How do I let myself get into this kind of situations?!* Serena asks herself as she seats in Darien's car with Raye driving her to her house while Darien drives her car.  
  
"Serena, just so you know, I-" Raye begins to say, but Serena cuts her off. "I know what you're about to say and I don't car if your disappointed in me. It's the only thing that was logical at that time." Serena says as she stares out the window and lets a teardrop, it was the second time she cried that day. "No, No Serena, I was going to say that I was very impressed that you're willing to sacrifice your life just for the people around you even if you lose a few in the end. I'm not disappointed in you at the least. It makes me proud to say that you're my friend." Raye says as she looks at her with eyes gleaming of admiration. "I'm glade you think so and we just passed my house." Serena says with a smirk on her face. "Oops" Raye says as she turns around and then parks into the guest slot of Serena's apartment building. "Thanks Raye." Serena says as she steps out of the car. "Don't worry about it." Raye says waving her hand at the comment. "Okay." Serena says shrugging as she starts to make her way to the door of the elevator. "Do you want to come in while you wait for Darien?" Serena asks with a far away voice. "Sure" Raye answers as she follows Serena up the stairs to her apartment. "I'm going to take me a bath, so you can do whatever, kay?" Serena says as she makes her way down her hall.  
  
*Why do I always have to lose those closest to me because of something I do and then try to come to peace with it, but always end up letting it eat me alive. Is this normal? Damn, why do I always go through the breakdowns around here!*  
  
Serena thinks as she gets her robe and goes into the bathroom. She then puts in the only classical music c.d. she has into her c.d. player and draws her a scalding hot bath and puts nighttime smelling salts into her tube and lights up candles all around her and then takes off her soiled clothes, puts them in the hamper, and slips into the water letting the music and smells of the room take away her troubles for the time being.  
  
^Raye's POV^ *I can't believe that Lita and Jade would do that to her. She looks so heart broken over it but is afraid to show it. I'm glade that Ami and Mina went with them to smooth things over. I wonder what Jade does for a living that would make Lita react the way she did earlier?* Raye asks this as she seats down on the couch in Serena's living room and turns on the T.V.  
  
A few minutes later a knock comes from Serena's front door. "Hello?" Raye asks in her most polite voice she could manage as she looked in through the peephole "Raye, it's me Darien" said a familiar guy's voice. "You sure about that?" Raye asked with an amused tone in her voice. "Ha, Ha very funny!" Darien said as he walked in. "Where's Serena?" Darien asks as he looked around the room. "She went to take a bath a couple of minutes ago. Darien you wouldn't believe how broken up she is over what Lita and Jade did. I actually saw a tear slip down her cheek and then she went onto saying the she didn't care if I was disappointed in her. If anything we should admire her." Raye said as she went into the kitchen as grabbed a bottle of water. "Damn, Darien. This girl has almost nothing in her refrigerator, except some eggs, a few candy bars, some take-out, and a self filled of water." Raye exclaims as she eyes the refrigerator. "I would have thought that someone with her appetite would have a refrigerator filled with food." Darien says as he looks in it behind Raye. "I know it." Raye says as she grabs Darien a bottle of water and go back into the living room.  
  
^Serena's POV^ Serena finally got out of the relaxing bath and with the classical music, still playing put her robe on and blew out all of the wonderfully scented candles. She walked into her room and put on a pair of cloth shorts and a tank top and then made her way back into the bathroom.  
  
*Why do I always put myself through this?* is all that ran through her mind as she brushed her hair out and put it up on top of her head and into a bun. After standing there and looking in the mirror for who knows how long finally went out to the living planning on just blasting her classical music throughout the apartment and wallow in her misery at losing her best friend and cousin in one swift movement of a steering wheel.  
  
"Hey Serena, are you feeling better?" came Raye's worried filled voice. "Yea, I'm better." Serena said as she tried to smile but only was only able to give a weak one. "I'm going to order something to eat? Anything special you're craving?" Serena asked as she grabbed the phone. "Is pizza okay with you girls?" Darien asks as he walked out the guest hallway. "I guess" Serena shrugged as she began to dial the closest pizza place's number. "Anything special on it?" Serena asks as she listened to it ring. "Pepperoni and Cheese" Raye answered with a knowing smiles laced in worry and concern. "Okay" Serena replies as she curls up into her chair that's placed into the living room.  
  
"Hello, yes I'd like to place an order." She says with a polite voice that she rarely uses. "Mike, just send a large of my usual." "No, No Dylan hasn't tried anything." "Yea, I will. In fact his coming in sometime next week." "Don't worry. I wont forget t tell him" "Yea, but I also want a large Pepperoni and Cheese as well." "Okay, see you then." Serena says smiling for once since she got home and hung up the phone.  
  
"The pizza should be here in about 10-15 minutes." Serena said shrugging at their looks. "Okay" Raye says as she looks at her sorrow filled eyes. "Serena, why don't you talk to us about it?" Raye told her as she kept looking at her eyes.  
  
*HA, you expect for me to tell YOU. No, not while his in here. I think I'd rather wallow in my misery alone and I don't want pity from nobody.* Serena says to herself as she looks at Raye's worried and concerned face.  
  
"It's okay." Serena says as she gets up, "I'll be back in a minute. " she adds as she walks into her bedroom.  
  
*How come she shows concern for me when I almost killed myself over something I did? Why do I just want to spill my guts to her? And /him/ standing there looking at me with those gorgeous eyes with that look in his eyes. Did I just say 'gorgeous'? O hell, his got gorgeous eyes and a tight ass.* Serena says with a smile as she thinks of his ass.  
  
Serena then makes her way to the bed and plops down on it as she curls herself up in a protective ball as she thinks over what has happened in the past hour or so. "How can I do this to myself?" Serena whispers to herself.  
  
"Serena, the pizzas here." comes Darien's voice from the door. "O-Okay" Serena says in a choked up voice. "Are you okay?" he asks worried obvious in his voice. "Yea-Yea, why wouldn't I b-be o-okay?" Serena says as she lets another tear slip down her cheek. "Because I just saw a tear run down you cheek and you can barely talk without choking on your own words." Comes Darien's amused voice in her ear.  
  
"What do you want?" Serena asks wiping away the obvious tears that are threaten to spill. "I did just want to come out and eat, but now I want to make sure you're going to be okay" Darien says seriously as she feels him seat down beside him. "I'll be okay. It's not like this is the first time I've disappointed somebody." Serena tells him with another weak smile.  
  
*It's not my first nor will it be my last. I wish I knew what to do in situations so I would stop disappointing people!* Serena says to herself as she curled up tighter without realizing it.  
  
"What do you mean?" Darien asks as he wraps her in his arms and pulls her closer to him. "I've always disappointed somebody my whole life." Serena tells him plainly. "Like how?" "Like when I was 13 and ran away. I didn't go home for 4 months and I knew my parents were worried about me, but I didn't call or do anything to let them know I was okay. When I finally did go home, only because Molly and Melvin told me to, I saw the disappoint etched into their faces. I could barley stand being in the same room, let alone the same house." Serena tells him as she silently begins to cry. "It's okay Serena, they were probably just worried about you, and what you saw on their faces wasn't disappointment but concern, worry, fear, and many other emotions that were splayed onto there faces." He tells her quietly as he rubs her back soothingly to calm her down. "I don't know, this all happened such a long time I barely remember there faces, except the feeling that I had really messed up this time." She said as she tried to wipe the tears away that started to slip down her face but to no avail.  
  
*This is stupid. Why am I telling my past to /him/ and /him/ of all people! His comforting me, which is something that nobody has ever done to me and.and I like it. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to keep him around.* Serena says as she smiles slightly to herself as she lets Darien comfort her.  
  
^Darien's POV^ *She's actually telling me something about her life and of her own will. I wonder she was so reluctant at first to do it? I like the feel of her in my arms. I hope the whole thing between Lita and Jade gets resolved and quickly since it seems to have taken quit a big toll on her mentally.* Darien says to himself as he keeps consoling her as she actually cries on his shoulder.  
  
"Serena?" Darien asks a few minutes after she has stopped sobbing. "Yea" Serena asks as she looks up at him.  
  
*She has such beautiful eyes and she looks so innocent but behind her little façade I know she isn't as innocent but still is in a sense* Darien quickly thinks to himself.  
  
"Are you feeling better? You really should eat something." He says looking at her. "I'm much, thanks Darien. It feels so much better to have my feelings out in the open for once." Serena says as she snuggles closer to him for warmth. "You've never told anybody about you running away?" Darien asks with a raised eyebrow. "Will Mina and Ami are the ones that rescued me from that life and Lita just kinda already knew what I was feeling and I haven't talked to Molly or Melvin since I found out that they /finally/ got married and are now living in New York City and Melvin is an employee of some financial corporation and Molly has had at least one kid by now." Serena says with a small blissful smile at the mention of Molly have a kid. "What about this /Sammy/ or Jade?" Darien asks in wonderment. "Well Sammy is only 4 years younger than me so at the time he was only 11 and didn't really know what was going on and still doesn't and I don't want him to know what I went through while he a childhood. Jade didn't know me then. I didn't get close to him until I was about 18 or 19 and I started going out with Dylan." Serena says tight lip. "Who is this Dylan by the way?" Darien asks very innocently. "Just a memory of the past that has its ghost that like to haunt me." Serena tells him as she gets up. "Lets go eat." Serena adds as she walks over to the door. "Okay" Darien says getting up from her bed.  
  
^Raye's POV^ *I wonder what is taking Darien so long to get Serena? I hope she'll be okay. I really think Lita and Jade went overboard earlier and now look at how it's effecting her mentally and hopefully not physically. And what the hell is that music?!* Raye says getting up as she keeps hearing some kind of soft melodramatic music coming from Serena's bathroom.  
  
She opens the door and hears the music coming from in here. "Oooo, I'm guessing Serena was listening to this while she took her bathroom earlier." Raye mutters to herself. "Yea I was actually. It's the only classical I'll actually listen to." Says a voice behind her. "Oh, Serena. I just heard the music and just came to see what it was." Raye stammers. "It's okay. I actually came in here to turn it off as well, once I remembered I still left it on repeat." Serena says giggling to herself as she reaches over and pushes a button making the room become very silent. "You listen to classical music, Serena?" Darien asks with an amused look on his face.  
  
*This should be interesting. Serena and Darien, in a room together I don't think is a good combination if you want peace.* Raye says to herself as she laughs inwardly.  
  
"It's the only c.d. of classical music I like. But yes I listen to other music besides Rock from time-to-time." Serena tells him with a raised eyebrow that almost gave off the impression that she was almost daring you to say anything else about it. "I prefer Jazz myself, but there are a few classical composers that are okay." He says to her as he leans against the doorframe.  
  
*Am I hearing this conversation correctly or do they just agree on something together! This has got to be a miracle, if not then it's amazing at least.*  
  
"Jazz is okay but I can't stand the ones with all of the singing." She says as she ruffles her nose up in disgust but in a playful way at the same time.  
  
"Can we eat and finish this conversation then?" Raye asks butting in. "I suppose" Serena says as she walks past Darien and brushes past him.  
  
*This is getting amusing if not funny.*  
  
^Serena's POV^ *What is it about him that has me acting like this around him? Damn him and his.his whatever it is he has that's making me act this way!* Serena says as she seats down with Raye and Darien at her kitchen table. "Serena, where are the plates at?" Raye asks as she begins to look for them. "Hmm..I think Lita puts them beside the dishwasher normally." Serena says as she gets up to get a bottle of water. "Is that all you ever drink?" Darien asks as he watches her. "No, I just haven't gone shopping in a while." Serena tells him as she seats back down. "I guess the makes since, but how come all you do have is water?" Darien asks  
  
*His starting to annoy me! Why is he so damn persistent?*  
  
"Because water is good for you and soda rots out your teeth, milk spoils too quickly, and I'm not much of a fan for tea." Serena says as she grabs a piece of pizza. "So you basically drink nothing but water?" Darien asks with a raised eyebrow. "Yea, well except when I go out with the girls and Sammy, but that's different conversation." Serena replies waving her hand as if to get rid of that comment. "Here's the plates." Raye says as she gives each of them one. "Thanks" Serena says as she begins to eat her pizza. "So how did you know that delivery guy?" Raye asks as she bites into her own pizza. "He was my ex-boyfriends friend but when he..let's just say heard some things he..helped me and ever since then his been really protective of me and we're still kinda close." Serena tells him as she finishes off her 2nd piece of pizza. "What kind of things did he hear? It must have been really horrible." Raye asks. "Umm..I'm not sure." Serena lies as she stands up to put her plate in the sink. "Whose Dylan?" Darien asks with a piece of pizza in his hand. "My ex-boyfriend." Serena says with yet another wave of her hand. "I'm going to bed." Serena tells them as she walks off.  
  
*Why must I always be reminded of what a complete and total moron I was and still am in my love life? I know I'm not perfect but god, why does everybody like to taunt me!* Serena says and demands to herself as she crawls into her bed and under the covers only to fall asleep to a dreamless sleep.  
  
Well here it is. Let me know how yea like it by reviewing. I hoped you like it ~_* 


	8. Chapter 8: Sammy comes and Fixes Things

Hey ppelz, I'm back with the next Chappy and I'm glade you all like it so far ^_^  
  
It's been 4 days since the whole thing with Lita and Jade and Serena.  
  
^Serena's POV^ *Why must I hide my feelings from everybody, myself included? I don't understand why I must live my life curled up in a ball. I do love Darien and I `think` Darien loves me but I need to be sure before I tell him. I don't want my heart broken anymore, I couldn't handle the shards cutting into my heart like it did last time.* Serena tells herself as she seats in her living room trying to watch a race that's on but her mind keeps on wondering back to Darien.  
  
"Sere, are you in there!!!" comes from the door along with a few pounding knocks on her door. "I'm coming, I'm coming. What do you want?" Serena says through seething teeth, "It's me. You don't want to see your one and only bro? I'm hurt." He says through a playful pout as she swings the door open to come face-to-face with a chocolate brown hair, hazel-eyed guy around the age of 22. "Sammy!!!!" she says as she brings him into a painfully tight hug. "Sere, I need to breath." He says patting her on the back. "O, sorry Sammy. I didn't think you were coming for another couple of days." Serena says as she leads him into her apartment. "Yea, but I kinda one, ran out of money and two, my landlady in Paris threw me out." He says as he scratches the back of his head in embarrassment. "Figures" Serena says as she rolls her eyes. "How much stuff did you bring?" Serena asks as she takes him back into her guest bedroom. "Just the usual 4 suitcases." He tells her shrugging. "Okay" she says nodding her head. "Where's Mika at?" she asks elbowing him in his ribs. "Oww, that hurt and she'll be swinging by in a few days. She's staying with her Aunt and Uncle." He tells her with a slight blush. "Okay" Serena answers with a slight grin on her face. "How are the girls?" Sammy asks as he tries to change the subject. "There doing good." Serena tells him with a wave of her hand. "What about Jade?" Sammy asks looking her dead in the eyes. "I don't know." She tells him shrugging. "What happened!" he demands as he seats down on the bed. "What do you mean?" she asks innocently. "Well, the only time you ever wave something off like that is when something's bothering you and you always talk to Jade." He tells her with a stern voice. "Fine, if you must know! Lita, Jade, and me got into a little fight a couple of days ago." Serena says as she plops down on the bed beside him. "What was it about?" he asks with concern. "Well, you know that I've gone pro right?" "Hmm" "Well, I was in a race a few days ago and I was against this guy name Andrew and I guess without realizing it I accidentally released one of m canisters of NOS and I couldn't slow down, so I went onto piece of the deserted Highway, and I needed to do something fast and not blow my self up so the only thing I could thing of that was fast enough was to roll my car into a pile of sand. Let's just say Lita and Jade weren't too thrilled with that idea." Serena tells him as she tries to hold back her tears, with little avail. "It's okay Sere; you didn't know what to do and had little time to act. I'll talk to Jade." "No don't!" Serena tells him wiping the tears away with the back of her hand. "Okay, but you didn't get hurt?" "No, I'm fine." "That's all that matters." "Sam, how come you ever get mad at me? Especially with all of the stunts I pull." Serena asks as she looks up at his eyes. "Sere, you're my older sister. I could never get mad at you, and the stunts that you pull you only do for attention." He tells her as he puts his arms around her shoulders. "Plus, I like the stunts you pull." He tells her with a smirk. "That's not the point." She says with a playful slap on the shoulder, "but do you mean it, the stuff you said before?" "Yeap, every single word and syllable." "Thanks, let's go, and get something to eat." Serena says as she jumps up from the bed, "That is after you take a shower." She says holding her nose. "Why? Don't you love my manly odor?" he asks with a playful smirk. "Nope, it's not a manly odor because for you're not a man you're a spore." She says as she rushes out the room right after a pillow narrowly misses her head. "Love you too" she says with a giggle as she makes her way back into the living room and seats down.  
  
*I'm glade that Sammy's finally here. His always been able to make me feel better.* she says to herself as she seats down and sighs contently to herself just before there's a knock at her door.  
  
"Who the hell could that be? I just got comfortable again." Serena mumbles to herself as she walks over to the door.  
  
"Hello?" she asks in a peeved voice. "Hey, did I disturb you?" asks a very familiar guy voice. "No, not really." She says as she opens the door. "Serena, what are you doing today?" asks Darien as he smiles as soon as he sees her face appear from behind the door. "Nothing much, just taking my brother out to lunch." She says with a shrug. "Okay, well when your done with that do you want me to help you with the circuitry in your for the NOS?" he asks as he leans against the doorframe with a grin on his face. "I don't know, but come on in." Serena says as she walks away.  
  
^Darien's POV^ *I finally get the guts to come over to her house and I find out that her brother is in town. Great! Might as well kiss my chance good-bye.* he tells himself as she follows her in and closes the door behind him.  
  
"Sere, come here!" he hears a voice come from down the guest hallway. "I'm coming Sam." Serena tells the voice.  
  
*Who the hell is Sam? She doesn't have a boyfriend, does she? Naw, she would have said something and I would have seen him by now.* Darien tells himself as he follows Serena down the hallway.  
  
"Sam, what is it?" she asks concernly. "Well, what the hell did you do to the bathroom?!" he asks with horror in his voice. "What do you mean?" she asks as she tries to stifle a giggle. "It's pink and-and you have all of this girlie stuff in here and what the hell is up with the stero, bath salts, candles and the big fluffy towels and bathrobes." He says with the same horror filled tone. "Oh, that. I just jazzed it up. Do you like?" Serena says with a smirk on her face but still trying to stifle her giggles. "Serena Usagi Hart, get in here and tell me what the hell happened!" he says in a yell. "Fine, Fine. God, you get your panties in a scrunch over the silliest things. Cover what ever you have hanging out, cause I'm coming in." Serena says as she opens the door.  
  
*What the hell is going on here? This is hilarious, but very confusing on my part. And Serena's middle name is Usagi? What the hell does that mean, it sounds very pretty but very, very strange.* Darien says to himself with a smirk on his face as he just stands in the door frame to watch whatever happens between the two. "Please tell me what nozzle to turn." Sam says with a disgruntle face. "This one to the left is the hot water. The one on the right is the cold water. The one in the middle is the shower." She says pointing to each one as she leans over so he can see witch one clearly.  
  
*She's got a cute ass.* he says to himself as he admires the gaze from his view.  
  
"Okay, and what are this little buttons for?" he asks with confusion evident. "Well, those are for bubbles, but I'm guessing you've grown out of Mr. Bubbles, I hope." She says with a smirk. "Ha Ha, funny Sere. Get out now so I can take a shower." He says pointing to the door, "and who is that guy in the door way?" he asks with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, this is Darien." She tells him as she walks back and brushes past. "Let me know when you're ready Sammy." She says with a giggle. "Okay" he says and slams the door in Darien's face. "Pleasant." He says under his breath. "I', guessing that's your brother." He says to Serena as he to the living room. "Yeap, he just got in a little while ago from Paris with his girlfriend." She says with a shrug. "You want something to drink?" she asks from the kitchen. "Sure" he tells her as he relaxes on the couch. "So you want soda or water?" she asks. "Soda" he says with a grin. "Finally gone shopping." He asks as she hands him the soda. "Yeap, I got laying around here so I decided to go out and do something." She says as she seats down on the other couch. "Are you going to finish the Highway 46 race?" Darien asks as he takes a swallow from the can. "No, the whole NOS thing kind of got to be, so I drew out." She tells him as she shakes her head as if to get ride of an image.  
  
*Do what! She's giving up after a little accident! I'm not going to let her throw away her talent like this.* He tells himself.  
  
"Okay. I'll help you do an estimate of damages on your car and I can get my mechanic to fix it up whenever." He tells her. "No it's okay. I can fix it up myself, but I will take you up on your offer to help with the damages." She tells him as she takes a swallow. "You can work on cars?" he asks with a surprised expression. "Yea. Why is there some rule that says a girl can't fix a car?" she asks in a tone that just dares him to say something. "No, I was just surprised." He says with a smirk. "What's the smirk for?" she asks with a raised eyebrow. "Nothing" he tells her. "Okay. You'll be learning that I can do anything and everything when it comes to racing." She tells him as she stands up swiftly and sauters over into the kitchen and throws away her can. "I'll be back in a minute, Darien." She says as she goes into her room.  
  
*Wow, she can go from being demanding to threatening to sweet in seconds, not to mention she's got a cute ass and an adorable face!* he says to himself as he waits for her to come back from her room.  
  
^Serena's POV^ *Damn, why do I always start to feel this way around him?* Serena says to herself as she goes through her closet looking for something to wear. *~Because you know you like him~* a voice in her mind says to her. "That's ridiculous." She mumbles to the voice as she eyes something in the back of her closet. *~How is it ridiculous? ~* "Because.Because I said it was!" *~You just don't want to get hurt, right? ~* "Yeap, I couldn't take anymore shards of a broken heart in my soul. I would just not be able to handle it." *~You'll never know if you don't try and you're soul is stronger than you think it is. ~* "I don't know. I really don't know." Serena says to herself as she grabs a pair of hip huggers and a white sleeveless blouse.  
  
"Serena, who are you talking to?" Sammy asks as he pokes his head into her room. "Nobody, just myself. Get out so I can get dress, would be okay if Darien comes out with us?" Serena asks as she rummages in her chest of drawers. "Yea, I'll go ask him, while you get dress." Sammy tells her and then leaves closing the door behind him.  
  
*I'll ask Sammy what he thinks about Darien tonight when it's just me and him.* Serena tells herself as she puts her clothes on and then goes into her bathroom to finish getting ready.  
  
Serena closes the bathroom door and turns on her stero to the first rock station she can find.  
  
As she opens the medicine cabinet and begins to put on her make-up, her mind drifting to Darien.  
  
"Damn, why can't I get his face out of my head!" Serena mutters under her breath as she puts on a little bit of silver eyeshadow. "Sere, you almost done in there?" Sammy says as he taps on the door. "Yea, hang on Sammy." Serena says as she puts on some lotion and opens the door. "I'm ready" she tells him as she runs into her bedroom and puts on a pair of tennis shoes and goes into the living room and grabs her keys. "Ready?" she asks as she takes her purse from the table in the living room. "Umm.yea, am I a little under dressed?" Darien asks as he stands up from the couch. "Don't worry about." Serena tells him as she waves her hand at him. "Let's go, I'm starving" Sammy says as he walks out the door. "Okay, okay. We're coming." Serena says giggling at her brothers antics.  
  
^Darien's POV^ *This should be very interesting.* Darien thinks to himself as he seats in the front seat of Serena's car with Sammy in the backseat and Serena driving.  
  
"Sammy, what all did you do while you were in Paris?" Serena says as she turns onto a turnpike. "Oh, just the same old thing. Partying, getting wasted, and just hanging out with Mika." Sammy tells her. "What part of Paris did you stay at?" Serena asks again. "We stayed at my friend's place that lives in a little loft that's kind of across from the Eiffel Tower." Sammy answers as he stretches out in the backseat. "So.are you two going out, or what?" Sammy asks boredly. "N-No. Sammy you know that I don't date." Serena stammers out as she pulls up into a restaurants parking lot. "Come on guys, let's go in." Serena says as she turns off her car and gets out.  
  
*I wonder why she won't date anymore. Is it something to do with 'Dylan' and if so what exactly happened between them two that's making her begin so calmed up when it comes to her emotions? I wish I could help her, I-I lo- no I like her, a lot.* Darien says to himself as he gets out Serena's car and follows her to the restaurant doors with Sammy behind them.  
  
^Serena's POV^ *Why the hell did Sammy have to ask that? He knows that I don't and won't date or maybe Sammy just doesn't understand.* Serena says to herself as a server leads them to a table and seats them down. After they order their drinks, the server leaves them alone. "So, how did you two meet then, if you're not dating?" Sammy asks as he munches on some bread that the server left. "At the races." Darien says speaking up after an eternity of silence.  
  
*I wonder what Darien thinks of my outburst in the car on us dating? Why should I care?* *~Because you like him and you want to know what he thinks of you. ~* *I don't like Darien and that's that. His still an ignorant, chauvinistic pig who thinks I should just do what ever he thinks is right!* *~You know that you like him and should also stop making excuses for why you don't like him and start making excuses for why you do like him.~* *I'm not going to do that because I don't like him.* *~You might want to look up since Sammy and Darien are looking at you funny. ~*  
  
"Serena, are you okay?" Darien asks for the hundredth time as he waves his hand in her face. "Uh, oh sorry about that. Kind of zoned out their for a moment." Serena says laughing weakly and blushing slightly. "Sere, why exactly isn't Jade answering his 2-way or cell phone?" Sammy asks as he hangs up his cell phone. "Well, his either on duty or he thinks you're back already and doesn't want to talk to you about the whole car rolling thing." Serena tells him taking a piece of bread from the basket. "And why wouldn't Jade want to talk to me about the car rolling thing? It wasn't that serious to make him want to cut communications with you or me?" Sammy asks as he looks at her skeptically. "Well, let's just say that I have to do some major repairs on my car with the NOS and communications circuitry." Serena tells him laughing uneasily at Sammy glaring at him. "You've already done the estimations?" Darien asks stupidly as he looks at her. "Only on the NOS not on the engine, communications, or underneath the car since that is where most of the damages are at too." Serena says as she marks them off on her fingers. "Then how come you're driving that car then?" Darien asks as he points out the door. "Oh, that car? That's not my racing car. I couldn't ever when a 400 mile with that car, well maybe if I did some major changes and remodeling to it, but that would also use a lot of major money, which I don't have at the time, but if I were to win a, but wait no it still wouldn't be enough-" Serena was cut off before she could finish her thoughts. "Sere, stop babbling about /that/ car and tell us about your /racing/ car." Sammy tells her in a serious voice. "Oh, sorry. Mumbling again. I put my Speedster in a garage with the rest of my other cars." Serena says waving her hand at the subject. "Sere, what's wrong with your 'speedster'?" Sammy asks glaring at her. "Um, well. HeHe, It needs a total new engine, along with a few other parts underneath it as well and I also need to a total new circuit job with both the NOS and the communication system, too and I also found out that the water pump along with the carburetor needs to be replaced." Serena says breathless, taking a sip of lemon water the server had just placed in front of her. "Do what? Serena, you do know that's like $500 right their with just the mechanics and the circuitry is about $1,000-2,000 if not more!" Darien exclaims as he gaps at her. "Well, that's way I'm going to drive one of my other cars until I get Ami to help me fix it. It's not like I don't know that or done my infamous car roll before, sheesh." Serena says exasperated and rolls her eyes.  
  
*He must think I'm totally crazy or stupid not to know how much my own car is going to cost to fix. I'm perfectly capable at being able to estimate how much my own car is going to cost to fix.* Serena thinks to herself as she starts to get thoroughly annoyed at Darien.  
  
"Sere, when are you going to talk to Ami again?" Sammy asks with concern. "Whenever I guess. Why? You want me to call her now?" Serena asks with an eyebrow raised. "Preferably" Sammy says with authority. "Fine, Spore!" Serena says seething and through clinched teeth. "Thanks, Meatball Head." Sammy says with a smile. "HaHa, funny. NOT!" Serena says to him as she takes out her cell phone. "I'm guessing you think this is hilarious, Darien?" Serena asks him as she pushes a number on her cell phone and then it begins to ring. "Cute phone" Darien says smirking. "Isn't it. I just love the color pink." Serena says beaming. "Hello?" comes a small voice out of the phone. "Hey Ames. It's me Serena." Serena says with a happy voice. "Hey, what's up?" "Well, Sammy and Mr. All-High-and-Mighty over here wanted me to call you when you could come over and take a look at my Speedster and help me fix it." Serena says with an annoyed tone. "How does Sammy know about your car getting messed up? His not suppose to get in for another few days and he doesn't call any." Ami says in her professor like voice. "Ames, I swear. You really need to become a teacher or something, but anyways. Sammy came in today and I took him and Darien out to lunch which is were we are now and I kind of told him and so now Sammy being Sammy is getting all protective and annoying, of course." Serena says as she rolls her eyes and receiving many glares from Sammy. How about I come of whenever you guys get back from eating?" Ami says "Okay, I'll call you when we leave and you can meet me at my place and try and see if you can bring Jade." Serena says with a worried tone.  
  
"Why?" Ami asks getting curious. "Just do it and I'll tell you later." Serena tells her. "Okay. See yea later." Ami says and hangs up.  
  
"Better" Serena says as she puts her cell phone in her purse. "Much and why did you want Ami to bring Jade?" Sammy asks suspiciously. "Well, I want to talk to him and you want to talk to him." Serena says easily. "Okay. Let's eat now." Sammy says as he sees the server bringing their food on a big tray.  
  
^Darien's POV^ *Even though Sammy's what 22 and Serena's 26? They still act like there kids around each other. She acts so cute. I wish more than anything that Serena would let me into her life more so I can help her. I know she's told me a lot of her past and how she sort of came to be how she is now. I don't know I just have these weird feelings and emotions every time I'm around her.* Darien says to himself as he seats in her car and listens to her talk to Amy and argue with Sammy over something or another that he did that she didn't approve of.  
  
"Sammy it was rude and plain disgusting. You know better than that!" Serena shouts at him while stopping at a red light. "Please Sere, you've done plenty worst than that." Sammy says as he grins at her. "Oh really? Like what?" Darien asking as the curiosity getting the better of him. "Let's see. One time when me, her, Mika my girlfriend, and Mina went out parting in L.A. She was wasted after our 3rd bar and just sat at a booth and started belching and laughing incessantly. It was hilarious but I don't really much of that night after that." Sammy says while scratching his head. Darien starts laughing at an image of Serena belching and laugh incessantly. "What's so funny? That was a long time ago and I'm sure I could get plenty of dirt on you from Raye." Serena says snapping as she pulls up into her parking place at her apartment complex. "Good luck on that one, since Raye has been at boarding school from 8 until last year." Darien says winking as he gets out the car and waves at Ami who just drove up.  
  
*Great! Now I have to start worrying about Serena trying to dig up dirt on me. This should be fun!* Darien says to himself.  
  
"Hey Darien" Ami says walking up to him. "Sammy!! You're finally back!!" Ami says as she hugs him. "Hey Ames" Sammy says hugging her back. "Did Jade come with you?" Serena asks as she locks her car and arms it with the security system. "Yea, his coming now and believe me you wont believe how hard it was to convince him to come but I somehow finally did." Ami says as she points to someone trudging up the path to them. "So you finally decided to show your face." Sammy says jokingly. "Sam-Sammy" Jade says speechless. "Yea? Am I supposed to be dead or something?" Sammy asks confused. "I didn't think you were supposed to be coming back for another couple of days." Jade says smiling. "Well, I kinda ran out of money and then the landlady that owned the place I was staying at kicked me out." Sammy says scratching his head out of embarrassment. "Should have guessed." Jade says rolling his eyes. "Can we please move this little reunion up to my place or do you want to get yelled at?" Serena says as she begins to walk over to the elevator and holds it open for them.  
  
^Serena's POV^ After a silent short ride up the elevator they walk into her apartment. "So Serena, what did you want me to come over for exactly?" Ami asks as she seats down in her living room. "Well, Sammy wants you to help me to fix my Speedster." Serena says plopping down in her chair. "Well, I'll need to give it a thorough check of what all it needs and-" "I've already done that and it needs a water pump, carburetor along with a total new circuit job with both the NOS and the communication system." Serena says, once again. "Okay, I'll get those things and we can get started tomorrow." Ami tells her. "I'm going to help." Darien tells them. "Okay" Ami tells him. "Jade, I don't appreciate the way you're treating my sister." Sammy says speaking up finally and starts to give him death glares. Gulping, "How am I treating Serena?" Jade asks nervously. "Like she doesn't have a head on her shoulders, when you know just as well as I do that she'll do what ever is in her head and theirs no talking her out of it." Sammy says simply. "I'm not treating her like that and I am fully aware that Serena will do that. I'm just ma at her for doing something that almost got her killed last time she tried it." Jade says in a huff. "Serena is a daredevil. She'll do anything and everything, so you might as well just get over that whole death thing with her." Sammy says rolling his eyes at what he just said as if it was common knowledge. "Sammy, stop embarrassing me!" Serena says blushing a crimson red. Laughing, "But I love to do that." Sammy says simply. "Okay guys, let's not start fighting." Ami says with her hands in between the two siblings. "Fine" Serena says seating back into her chair "I'll get you later" Serena mutters under her breath. "She started it" Sammy mutters under his breath. "Oh brother. Grow up you two or is that too hard to do?" Jade says rolling his eyes. "For her it is" Sammy says in his sarcastic voice. "Whatever. At least I still don't sleep with the light on." Serena says with a devilish grin on her face. "You just had to say that Jade" Ami says rolling her eyes. "I do not!" Sammy yells and storms off into his room. "That was too easy." Serena beams at her brother's door. "Serena, really. You do have company." Amy tells her trying to sound older. "Where? Please tell me who." Serena says sweetly as she gets up, still with her devilish grin plastered on her face.  
  
*Oh brother. I guess talking to Sammy is out of the question tonight. I really do need to talk to someone thought.* Serena says to herself, totally missing what Ami was saying to her.  
  
"Uh? Sorry Ami, what did you say?" Serena says blushing slightly still standing up behind her couch. "I said you shouldn't be so rude with Darien here." Ami says haughtily. "Oh please. Ames, I'm not going to start acting all polite, just because Darien's here. I'm smiling and being nice to him. Isn't that enough?" Serena says with a wave of her hand to dismiss the subject at hand. "Whatever Serena. I'll be here at about 8:00, so be ready." Ami says as she gets up followed by Jade. "8:00 in the morning?" Serena asks with a raised eyebrow. "Yea" Ami says confused. "That's way to early on a Saturday!" Serena exclaims. "Oh please, Serena. Fine I'll make it 9:30 but not a minute later!" Ami says walking out the door before hearing the string of cuss words that flew out her mouth followed with a few in hearable threats. "Serena, I think she's gone." Says an amused Darien. "9:30! She's diffidently gone off her rocker, if she thinks I'm getting up and going to be ready by 9:30 in the MORNING!" Serena exclaims. "Serena, calm down." Darien says as he begins to laugh haughtily. "I need a good and strong Screwdriver." Serena says walking and plops back down in the chair that she had just previously left minutes ago. "Anyways, do you want to go down to my garage and see how we should rewire the NOS circuits?" Serena asks looking at Darien.  
  
*Damn, he has gorgeous eyes! Their so endless with so much depth. Wait! What the hell am I thinking, I don't like him, I don't like him, I don't like him!* Serena repeats to herself.  
  
"Sure" Darien replies while shrugging his shoulders. "Okay, give me a sec and I'll change my cloths." Serena tells him getting back up and going into her room. "What the hell is wrong with my mind?" Serena mutters under her breath as she slips out her jeans and shirt and pulls on a spaghetti strap shirt and a pair of extremely baggy overalls and then puts on a pair of dirty shoes. "I'm ready" Serena says as she puts her hair in a high ponytail and walks back into the living room. "Okay, let's go." Darien says standing up and walking over to the door without even looking up.  
  
*I wonder if he likes me? No, what am I thinking, again! I need to get my mind off of him!* Serena tells herself as she walks out the apartment behind Darien.  
  
I hope you guys liked it. I'll update soon and please let me know what you think of it. ~_* 


	9. Chapter 9: New information and somewhat ...

Hey ppelz, I'm sorry for such the long wait and thanks for being patient. I'm gonna hold a vote on who you think out of the generals I should pair the other girls up with. The combos are all up to you guys so you just let me know what you think.  
  
~*^^*~  
  
^Serena's POV^ The have been going to the garage that Serena keeps all of her cars at for the about 3 days now.  
  
*Just because I've been seeing him for the past 3 days doesn't mean he likes me. Plus I've already promised myself that I'm not going to fall in love, again!* Serena tells herself as she gets dressed. *~He might be the one~* said the voice. *He can't be since all of the people I love usually end up leaving me, dying, or become angry at me.* *~Just because that has happened in the past doesn't mean it's going to happen in the future. ~* the voice replies. *Yes it is and it will always be in my future!* tells her self as she looks at her self in the mirror in her bedroom. *~Just give Darien a chance. You never know, he could be the one for you and to help you see what true love is. ~* the voice argues back to her. *I have seen true love and it loved me, used me, and dumped me!* Serena yells at herself as she throws a heavy mechanics book on her bed with anger.  
  
"Sere, are you okay in there?" comes Sammy's voice from the other side of Serena's bedroom door. "Yea, just tripped over something, don't worry about it." Serena replied as she grabs a pair of socks. "Just so yea know Darien's here to take you to the garage" Sammy tells her and then leaves to go where ever. "Just what I need, maybe if I.I don't know! Something!" Serena mumbles to herself as she seats down on her bed and puts on her socks. "Serena, are you ready?" asked Darien as he knocked gently on Serena's door. "Almost" Serena replied as she stood up and grabs her dirty shoes, that she always wears when she's working in her garage. "Okay" Darien says as he walks away.  
  
*Why does all of the worst shit have to happen to me? I am a good person and don't lie!* Serena thinks to herself as she goes into the bathroom really quick and puts her hair into a really messy, tight bun style, that kept all of her hair out of her eyes and off her shoulders.  
  
"I'm ready Darien" Serena tells him as she walks out the bathroom and into the kitchen for the bottle of water that she put in the freezer last night.  
  
"Okay. Oh before I forget, Ami called me and told me she had been trying to get a hold of you since 7:00 last night to tell that she can't come today." Darien tells her as he stands up. "How come?" Serena asks curious as she puts the bottle in her pocket of extremely baggy pants. "She has to get ready for some kind of test." Darien shrugged. "Oh yea, I forgot all about that." Serena said with a thoughtful look on her face. "Sammy I'm going and I have to talk to you when I get back so don't leave and No! Mika can't come over." Serena says as she and Darien walk out the apartment.  
  
^Darien's POV^ *Damn, why must she tempt me like this? Everyday for the past 3 days I've had to take cold showers as soon as I walk into my house.* Darien says to him self as Serena seats in his car waiting for him to start it up.  
  
*She's tempting me, again with those extremely baggy pants that hang very low off her waist and the black skintight tank top. God, she's enough to send anybody over the edge and beyond.* Darien tells himself as he starts up his car and speeds it off to the garage.  
  
^Serena's POV^ They had been in the garage for about an hour and had managed a lot for just that short amount of time.  
  
"Darien, I'm telling you! We need to redirect the 7th circuit and then reconnect it to the 3rd connector!" Serena yells at him as she points to the different colored wires. "Serena, if we do that, then you would need a higher energy generator then." Darien tells her with an exasperated tone. "I already have a high enough generator to handle that!" Serena tells him as she puts her hands on her hips in annoyance. "Fine, Okay, but if you blow something out, don't blame me since I did warn and try to convince you!" he tells her as he points his finger at her. "Yea, yea" she tells him with a wave of the hand. Serena then does a few things with some wires and then starts up her car with Darien standing a few feet back with a smirk on his face.  
  
*I wish he'd take the damn smirk off his face!* Serena says to herself as she tries out her Communication piece. As soon as she turns on her piece it blasted her ears with static.  
  
"It works!" she says happily, as she jumps out the car and, of course, bumps her head as she gets out. "God damn it! Funk in shit!!! Motherfucker!" she said in a fit of rage and anger as she put her hands on her head and jumped around as she repeats her rant over and over again. "Serena, since when did you cuss so fluently?" as a mockingly shocked Darien as he smirked at her. "Shut up!" she said as she stopped hopping around and just rubbed the spot she had banged on the car.  
  
^Darien's POV^ Darien lets out a low laugh as he watches Serena hop around the garage and rubbing her sore spot on her head.  
  
*Damn, she's even gorgeous when she's in pain! If only I could go over there and console her.* he tells him self as he watches her.  
  
"Can we get back to work now or would you prefer to just hop around the garage and cuss?" Darien asks as he walks over to her engine.  
  
"Don't you dare touch my car!" Serena hisses at him as she sends him a deathly evil glare. "Okay, okay" he says as he lifts his hands up in a surrendering motion. "Did you bring the water pump or carburetor with you?" Serena asks as she seats down on top of her engine. "Yea, did you bring the cords that were going to need to hook up the water pump?" asks Darien as he leans against a Jaguar. "Get the fuck off of my 2003 Jaguar XK series XB8 4.2L 2-Door Convertible!" Serena yells as she pushes him off the car. "Why?" he asks confused. "I just got it a couple of weeks ago and I haven't even broken it in yet!" she says as she goes back to work on the water pump. "Really? They haven't released it yet." He says astounded. "I know. I have some connections in the business world. Over in the Hyundai Tiburon hand me the white connectors along with a tightener." Serena tells him with her out stretched waiting for the stuff she asked him to bring her. "Okay." He says as he walks over to the car and opens the door.  
  
*Damn, she's got the car loaded with all of the good stuff and more.* he thinks to himself as he scans all what's inside the car.  
  
"Here Serena" he says as he puts the stuff in her hand. "Thanks" shed replies as she goes back to work.  
  
~A few hours later~  
  
"Thanks Darien for helping me. We still have about 5 more days to work on the car though." She tells him as she gets into one of her cars. "Serena, how many cars do you have?" Darien asks as he closes the garage. "Umm, in this garage I have about 35. Why?" she asks confused at the question. "In this garage?" Darien asks with a raised eyebrow. "Yea, in this garage I have about 35. I have 10 garages packed with cars, but not all of those cars are only half of them are." Serena says in a matter of factly tone. "Where do you get the money from?" Darien asks questionly. "Well, when I was going out with Dylan he had a lot of money, so he let me spend on whatever I wanted which of course was and still is, cars! And the rest were either presents from my friends or I bought them." Serena says with a shrugs. "Oh" was all Darien says as he goes over to his car. "I'll see you tomorrow, kay?" Serena asks as she turns on her car and turns down the blasting music. "Yea, meet you here at 10:00" Darien says with a grin and gets into his own car. "See yea then" Serena says with a little smile and drives off towards her apartment.  
  
^Serena's POV^ *I hope Sammy hasn't wrecked my apartment!* Serena thinks as she passes a cop.  
  
"God damn it!" Serena mutters as the cop pulls her over. "Serena, you know better then to be going 45 in a 25 zone." The cop says once he gets up to window. "Hey Micheal and yes I know that." She says with an amused smile. "You know I have to ticket you." He tells her as he pulls out his ticket book. "Can't you just let this one pass?" she asks in her innocent little voice. "I've already done that the past 4 times" he replies as he begins to make- out the ticket. "Please, Micheal" Serena tells him as she puts on her puppy dog pout on.  
  
*There's no way that he'll be able to resist this face. His never been able to since the day I've meet him* Serena thinks to herself as she innerly smirks to herself.  
  
"Serena, you know I can't do that" he tells her as he looks at her. "Is there a problem here?" comes a very familiar voice. "Hey Darien and no there isn't, right Micheal!" she says in a demanding voice. "Serena, I can't" he tells her in a flat voice. "But Micheal, if I get a ticket, then Jade will get furious at me which then puts him in a pissed off mood for like a week and if I remember right, aren't you under his authority now?" she asks with a grin. "What's going on here Serena?" Darien asks confused at the situation.  
  
*Damn, he just had to show up here and ruin my work!* Serena screams inwardly.  
  
"You're right. Damn it. Fine, fine. I'll let you go /THIS/ time but next time I catch you I'm going to ticket you." Micheal warns and then goes back to his car. "Bye Micheal, see you later" Serena waves to him as he drives off. "Serena, what was that all about?" Darien asks confused. "Nothing now. Micheal just wanted to give me a ticket." Serena says with a shrug. "You know a please cop?" Darien asks astounded. "Yeap, I know the whole precinct in this district and the ones around here." She says matterly factly. "How is that?" he asks astonished. "Jade's the chief of ours." She replied boredly. "Oh" Darien says stupidly. "I've got to go, but see you tomorrow." Serena tells him and she then speeds off.  
  
*God Damn it! Why did I have to tell him that? Now his probably going to tell everybody and then I'll be banished from yet another race track if not another race circuit!* Serena says to herself as she pulls onto a deserted piece of highway.  
  
*How come whenever I finally get comfortable in a new town and new circuit I always find someway to fuck it up? It's not fair and extremely stressful!* Serena screams to herself.  
  
"My life is just one huge FUCK UP!" Serena screams out loud, as she goes over a hill-type-bump, which causes her car to go flying through the air and land with scrapping noises and fiery sparks. "Some music should help me calm down" Serena reasons to herself as she puts in the first C.D. she grabs, which just so happens to be Bon Jovi and blasts the speakers to the absolute MAX they can go. "Damn it! I just got comfortable in this town. I wonder if I could ask him.No, I refuse to beg some chauvinistic pig! I refuse to!" Serena mutters to herself oblivious to the yelling coming from her communication piece.  
  
"SERENA!" a voice says yelling into her piece and finally snaps Serena from her ranting. "Who the fuck is this and how the hell did you get on my frequency!" Serena asks demandingly as she speeds down and comes to a sudden stop. "Great! I fired my back-ups," Serena mumbles to herself as she gets out her car and pops up her hood, which has smoke bellowing out of it. "Serena!" the voice shouts again. "What!" Serena shouts back with venom dripping from her voice. "Are you okay?" the voice asks with concern apparent in the voice. "Answer my question first and then maybe I'll answer yours!" Serena snaps as she takes a rag from her pocket and starts to take something from her car. "It's Darien" he replies calmly. "Oh, it's you" she says as a single tear drops down her cheek. "What's wrong? You speed off in such a hast that I got worried, not to mention I've been trying to get a hold of you for the past 15 minutes." He tells her. "And? Maybe I just needed to get somewhere!" Serena snaps back, once again. "Okay, so where did you need to go so badly?" Darien asks, still calmly. "A highway" she replies with tears still striking down her cheeks, but not bothering to wipe them away. "Ways that?" "Because I felt like it. Why would you care!" Serena asks demandingly. "Because I do" "Whatever, I have thinks to do" Serena says as she changes to another frequency.  
  
*Why does he torture me like this? What have I ever done to him!* Serena questions herself as she just slumps down and leans against her still burning hot car and just cries out all of her pain and sorrows.  
  
^Darien's POV^  
  
*What's wrong with her? Is it something I said or did? She's still on the air just changed frequencies, but which ones and what did she mean by 'a highway'?* Darien asks himself all this as he speed along the busy streets.  
  
"I wonder why she was so angry at me? I thought she was starting to like me?" he mumbles to himself.  
  
*The closest highway that I know if is the one that the city counsel made off limits. I wonder if she went there? It's only a few miles away, it wouldn't hurt to try there.* Darien tells himself as he speeds up.  
  
^Serena's POV^  
  
"Why does my life have to be one fuck up after another? I haven't done anything to anybody that's bad enough for it to bite me in the ass this bad!" Serena tells herself, still leaning against her car, which by now cooled down to luke warm.  
  
Serena stood up, wiped the tear strikes from her cheeks, and stretched out all of the aches and cramps that had developed from her seats down in the same position for such a long time. She then heads back to her car door, reaches into her car, grabs her cell phone, and pushes a number.  
  
"Hello?" comes from the phone moments later. "Hey Ames, did I wake you?" Serena asks worriedly. "Um, oh Sere. No, I was just studying. What's the problem?" Amy asks with concern. "When is your last big test?" Serena asks questionly. "In about 2 weeks, why?" Amy asks confused. "We've got to move, again." Serena says simply. "Who found out this time?" Amy asks dryly. "Darien" Serena replies. "Okay, I'll tell the others." Amy tells her and then hangs up.  
  
"Now I've got to tell Jade and Sammy," Serena mutters to herself as just throws herself on top of the car and stares up at the stars above her, which she could just barely see due to the city lights that weren't very far off.  
  
"Serena? Is that you over there?" says a voice not to far off. "Um?" asks a sleepily Serena. "Is that you Serena?" asks the voice again. "What?" Serena says as she rubs her eyes for her eyes to get use to the blaring lights that were on her. "Serena?" the voice asks as it comes closer. "Yea?" she asks as she seats up ready for anything. "What's wrong?" the voice asks. Still groggy from sleep and only being able to see a tall silhouette of a person in the lights. "Serena, please talk to me," the voice says to her as a hand is placed on the cars hood. "Please, take your hand off my car's hood and who are you?" Serena asks as she sends the person daggers with her eyes as she jumps off with stealth of a cat. "Do we have to go through this every time I come up to you?" the voice asks with humor evident in the voice. "Whatever, I have a lot on my mind and to do so, if you don't mind and I could careless if you do go away." Tells the whoever is there with a snappish voice as she picks up the rag that had somehow fallen. "No" the voice tells her. "Excuse me?" she asks as she turns around sharply only to land into a hard object.  
  
*Somehow, this seems very familiar. I wonder whom this could be to.No!* Serena thinks to herself as he face shows her recognition.  
  
"I'm glade you've finally remember who I am" Darien says with humor in his voice and lets out a low, husky laugh. "Da-Dar-Darien?" Serena asks in a helpless voice as tears start to prick at both of her eyes. "Serena, don't shut me out. Please tell me what's going on." Darien asks with pleading eyes. "If you're going to tell everybody about me then go on, but please don't play this games with me!" Serena tells him with hopefully a harsh tone, but turned out to be a pleading one instead. "I'm not going to tell anybody anything, and I'm not playing any games with you." Tells her as he brings her body closer to his.  
  
*God, he feels so warm and smells like the city but with a more earthy homey smell* Serena says as leans into him.  
  
They stood that way for a while, until Darien broke the silence. "Why did you think I was going to tell people about Jade being a police chief?" Darien asks as he stares into Serena's eyes. "Because, well every town me and the girls go to something happens that causes either us to get banded from the race circuit there or they just shun us. This is the 4th town that we've been to, since we've started this race circuit." Serena explains as a few tears start to trickle down her cheeks.  
  
Darien looked down at her, just simply brushed his thumbs against her cheeks, then cupped his hands around her face, and made her look into his eyes. "I would never do something like to you," he tells her, as he looks her dead in the eyes. "I've heard that one before and fell for it hook, line, and sinker only to have my heart shattered later on." Serena said in disgust as her eyes turns cold and stony at the thought of Dylan. "What happened?" Darien asks, as he shows nothing but concern for the young woman in his arms.  
  
"It happened when I had just moved here. I was at the local car shop buying some stuff for my new Mercedes. Dylan came up to me and we started talking about stuff, like cars and racing. Well after a few of just being friends we started to become more serious in our relationship and eventually started dating." Serena begins to tell Darien as tears just begin to stream down her cheeks as if a damn had been unleashed.  
  
"Serena, what ever he did to you won't ever happen to you, again!" Darien tells her softly as he hugs her tightly against his body and just as he says that it begins to storm with thunder and lighting.  
  
"Shit! Things just couldn't get worst." Serena says to herself, but Darien hears her. "Why do you say that?" he asks as he looks into her eyes. "I am scared to death of thunder and lighting." Serena whimpers as she clutches tighter to Darien and shuts her eyes tighter. "Shhh, Serena its okay. I'm here and I won't let anything hurt you." Darien whispers to Serena soothingly as he rubs her back slightly. "I know" Serena mutters as she whimpers just as a loud clasp of thunder sounds over head. "How about we leave your car here for the night, since it's in pretty bad condition and I take you home." Darien says to her as he puts a huge black coat over Serena's shivering body. "Okay, I better lock it up and put a tarp over it so that it won't get to much more damage done to it than there already is." Serena says as she reluctantly pulls away from Darien's warm arms and goes over to her car.  
  
^Darien's POV^  
  
*She cares more about her cars than she does about herself. That is something defiantly new.* Darien says to himself as he watches her lock everything up and pull a huge blue tarp from the cars trunk.  
  
*She's defiantly a one of a kind!* Darien agrees to himself as he goes over to Serena to help tie down the tarp around the car securely.  
  
"Thanks" he hears her mutter as she closes the trunk and ties that part of the tarp down tightly. "No problem" he tells her as he then begins to lead her to his car.  
  
*I wonder how she thinks of me?* he begins to think to himself as he watches her from the corner of his eyes as he starts up his car and puts the heater on full blast so that they both would be able to get dried off quickly.  
  
"Thanks Darien" he hears her mumble under her breath as she begins to stare out the window. "Don't mention it," he tells her as he focuses on the slick black road in front of him.  
  
^Serena's POV^  
  
*I can't believe I just told him partially about Dylan, Jade, and what has kind of happened to the girls and me! He told me he wont tell anyone about Jade and that he wouldn't let anyone hurt me like that again.* she says to herself as she gazes out the window and into the pouring rain.  
  
*I don't know if I should trust him. I want to trust him, but I'm afraid to let myself get sucked back into the world of love.*  
  
*~You'll never know if you should trust him if you don't give him a chance~*  
  
*I don't want to have a repeat of Dylan or any of the other guys I've dated* Serena argues with herself.  
  
*~Darien will be different. None of your other boyfriends have told you that they wouldn't let anything hurt you~*  
  
*Oh, shut-up! What would you know? Let me decide this myself!* Serena says to herself, not even noticing that Darien is looking at her weirdly.  
  
"Um, Serena. We're at your place. Are you okay?" Darien says to her as she turns around to him. "What? Oh, thanks Darien. You can come up and dry off if you want." Serena says as she gets out and is followed by Darien.  
  
Once they finally reach her apartment, Serena finds that Sammy isn't home. "Great," she mutters to herself as she goes into the living room. "I'll be back; I'm going to take a shower." Serena tells him as she goes into her bedroom. "Okay" he replies as he seats down on the couch.  
  
^Darien's POV^  
  
*I'm in for a really long wait, if she's going to take one of her really long baths.* Darien says to himself as he mentally sighs to himself.  
  
"What I do for the people I love" Darien mutters to himself as he stretches out on the couch and turns on the T.V.  
  
^Serena's POV^  
  
*Why me? How come I'm always so confused all the time?!* Serena says to herself as she tries to relax in her scolding hot rose smelling bath with her classical music playing at full blast. "This is the life, for awhile" Serena mutters to herself as she messes with a rose shaped tea light the passes by her arm.  
  
An hour later Serena emerges from her bathroom with her hair put up in a messy bun and dressed in a pair of stretchy black yoga pants that rested on her hips and a lose fitting spaghetti strap tank top. "Darien, are you still here?" Serena asks as she goes into the kitchen and grabs a soda from the refrigerator. "Yea, are you feeling better Serena?" he asks as he walks in from wherever he was at previously. "I feel more refreshed, but not better" she answers as she takes a sip of her drink and seats down in one of her kitchen chairs. "What is really bothering you?" Darien asks with nothing but concern in his voice. "I.I don't want to get hurt once again or hurt the other people around me. I.I don't know, I'm just tried of everything!" Serena exclaims as she curls herself into a tight little ball in the kitchen chair she's seating in. "Serena, what do you mean 'you don't want to get hurt once again or hurt the people around you'?" Darien asks as he seats down in the chair beside her. "Darien, all throughout my life every since I was 11 I've always either lost the people that were closest to me or they hurt me terribly. That's the main reason I got into racing, so I could lose myself in the sheer speed and dangerousness of being able to defy the laws of gravity if only for a short amount of time" Serena says as she starts to let the tear drops on her pants as images of her parents dying, Dylan dumping her, her best friend dying and more images came rushing back to her all at once. "Serena, I'm not going anywhere and I wont hurt you" Darien tells her softly as he pulls her into a hug, which she relaxes into and accepts gratuitously. Laughing lightly, "If you only knew how many times I've heard the phrase 'I'm not going anywhere', you'd be surprised." Serena tells him as she gently wipes the tears away, still encircled in his warm arms. "Well, how about I just tell you I won't hurt you and that I'll always be here for you no matter what?" Darien says softly in her ear. She slightly stiffens due to his warmth of his breath, the gentleness of his voice, and his breath in her ear. She relaxes just as quickly as she stiffened, "I like that idea." She tells him as she falls against his body. "I'm glade" he says softly and then they sat that way for a while in just pure blissful silent.  
  
"Serena, I think you should go to bed" Darien says to Serena breaking their blissful silent as he notices her eyelids fluttering close every know and then. "I think you are right" Serena tells him as she breaks out of his warm embrace and begins to stagger to her room, but is then helped by Darien. "Let me help you" he says to her softly as he picks her up princess-style and carries her to her bedroom and lays her gently on her mattress and tucks her in a little. "Good night, Serena. I'll you in the morning to check-up on you." He tells her as he flashes her one of his smiles. "It's okay, I'll be fine" she mutters softly and then drifts off to sleep, but is then meet by Dylan and her repeating the same heartbreak, soul- shattering episode of him dumping her.  
  
~*^^*~  
  
I'm gonna leave her, so let me know what you think, kay ~_* ~*~*~Princess~*~*~ 


	10. 10: The big news and getting closer

Hey ppelz, I'm back once again. I'm not sure who I want to pair everybody else up with so here are your choices: * Mina- Malachite/Nephlite * Ami- Zoicite/Malachite * Lita-Jade/Nephlite * Raye- Jade/Zoicite * (If you have your own pairings, please let me know, kay ~_*)  
  
On with the Chappy!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*^^*~  
  
^Serena's POV^  
  
~Serena's Dream~ It was a cold, rainy night and it was lighting, which made it even worst.  
  
"Serena, are you there?" came his sweet voice. "I'm right here Dylan" she said sweetly as she smiled at his approaching figure. "Sere, I think we need to talk" he added solemnly with a little sadness in his voice. "Oh.um.okay" she replied a little unsurely. "It's about us" he told her with a little glint in his eyes, which wasn't there a moment ago. "What are you talking about? We're fine." She replied as she waves him off only to have her wrist caught by a female's hand. "Excuse me, but WHY are you treating MY husband like that?" asks a figure, that's soaking wet and is shooting her death glares. "Y...You're hu.hus.husband! Impossible!! His m.my fiancé`." She mutters to the woman in front of her, whose still holding her wrist and starting to hold on to it tighter. "No, his MY husband and has been for the past 5 YEARS." The woman says flashing Serena, a wedding ring. "D.Dylan, what is going on?" Serena asks with tears streaking down her already soaked face. "I.I thought we were getting a divorce, but thought wrong. That's why I need to talk to you." He tells her softly as he pries the woman's death grip from her wrist. "Don't bother!" she tells him venomously as she sends him daggers mentally pin pointing all of his 'sensitive' spots as she takes off her engagement ring and tosses it at him and just runs down the wet streets all the way to her house, which was 10 miles away. ~End of Dream~  
  
Serena wakes up to the sound of her alarm clock in her ear as she kicks the covers back and rubs her eyes as she feels them wet, from where she had been obviously crying in her sleep.  
  
"Serena. Darien's here" says Sammy through her door as he knocks softly on her door. "Okay, Sam. I'm coming out." She tells him as she slugs over to her door and opens it to reveal a grinning Sammy. "Why are you so fucking happy" she asks with obvious bitterness. "What's wrong with you, Sere?" he asks worried. "Don't worry about it. I'll get over it." She tells him waving her hand in his face as she walks past him only to be stopped by a pull of the wrist, she is twirled back around. "I asked what's wrong with you" he asks, again. "Just another nightmare." She replies as she pulls herself out of his hold and goes into her bathroom.  
  
"God, I thought I got rid of those nightmares!" Serena mutters to herself softly as she splashes cold water onto her face. "Sere, you sure your okay. You looked like shit coming out of your room." Sammy says from the other side of her door. "Thanks so much for the comment" Serena says dryly, "And yes, I'm perfectly fine, just a little blast from the past, but don't worry" Serena adds as she wipes her face dry of the cold dripping water.  
  
Serena then opens the door to come face to face with her annoyingly over protective younger brother. "Move" she says testily as pushes him aside and walks back into her room and gets dressed quickly in a pair of old raggy, pale blue jeans that were about a few sizes to big around her legs and covered up her old dirty tennis shoes fully, and hung off her hips just a little along with a rather snug fitting baby blue spaghetti strap shirt that has 'Angel' written on it but was crossed out with a black permanent marker and had 'Bitch' written underneath it with a Pink one.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready" Serena says as she grabs a scrunchie from her bathroom and grabs her ring of keys from her dresser, as well.  
  
"Finally" Darien says with a hint of sarcasm. "Ha Ha, very FUNNY!" Serena says as she pulls him out the door, "I'll be back later, and this time be home Sammy and No! Mika still can't come over" Serena says behind her back as Darien shuts the door.  
  
^Darien's POV^  
  
"What took you so long?" Darien asks as he starts the car up. "Well, I had just woken up and Sammy wouldn't leave me alone" Serena says as she rubs her temples gently as she tries to get rid of the images of that god-awful night with Dylan. "Oh, okay" Darien says as he pulls into the garage opening and Serena gets out and opens the door and Darien follows.  
  
*There she goes again! Tempting me with those hips of hers! Why can't she just wear something normal and not so provocative? Then again.I'll probably think anything is provocative on her no matter what it is.* Darien tells himself as he watches Serena's ass sway back and forth as she walks over to her White Speedster.  
  
^Serena's POV^  
  
"Darien, hand me the blow torch" Serena tells him as she puts on a welders mask. "Why?" he asks dumbly. "Because I asked you too and I also need to weld these connectors together so they wont fall off." Serena tells him as she flips up the mask and seats down in the driver seat as she begins to look at all of her c.d.s.  
  
*I really need to get more C.D.s.* she thinks to herself as she takes out a Puddle of Mudd c.d. and pops it in the c.d. player and puts it on 'She Hates Me" and blasts the speakers as she is handed the blow torch and begins work on the task at hand with the connectors.  
  
"Why do I still let this haunt me?" Serena mutters to herself as she keeps on welding the connectors together until they melt together to look like one long pipe.  
  
Serena silently turns off the flame as she quietly looks at her work to make sure their isn't any flaws.  
  
"It looks good" comes a gently whisper from behind her. "I just hope it holds" she says as she puts down the torch and takes off her mask as she seats back down in the driver seat. "What's wrong with you today?" asks Darien, whose voice is still behind her. Serena turns off the music, turns down the volume to a more normal level, and then turns toward Darien. "Don't worry about, just the past" she tells him waving her hand at him and then gets up from the car and walks over to her Audi Roadster and takes out some cords.  
  
Just as she begins to work on the part of the NOS system that's in the trunk of her car her cell phone begins to ring.  
  
"Hello?" she asks a little annoyed as to who would interrupt her. "Sere, guess who just got into town" comes a voice over the phone. "I give, who Lita." Serena asks shrugging. "You're going to care and I suggest you give Sammy a heads up along with Micheal" Lita says seriously. "Who is it? I'm a little busy at the-" "Dylan and his Wife, Anna" Lita tells her cutting her off. "L.Let me call you b.back" Serena stammers as she hangs up the phone before Lita could respond.  
  
*Why is he coming back to haunt me in real life? Isn't destroying my life and my dreams enough! Must he haunt every little thing?* Serena asks herself as she slumps against the back of her car as she curls up in a little ball and then pushes a number on her phone.  
  
"Hello, Officer Micheal Grant here. How may I help you?" comes a happy voice. "Mike, don't let Jade go on patrol today whatever you do!" Serena says shakily over the phone. "Why? What's wrong Sere?" he asks with concern. "D.Dylan's back and.and Anna's with him" she replies and then hangs up and pushes another button.  
  
"Hello?" comes a breathless voice over the phone. "Sammy?" she asks in daze now. "Sere, what's the matter?" he asks still a little breathless. "Dylan's back with Anna" Serena says and hangs up the phone, again and lets the tears fall down from her eyes.  
  
"I'm not going to let him ruin me! I'm better than that!" is all she started to mutter to herself as she rocked herself back and forth.  
  
^Darien's POV^  
  
He was looking at all Serena had done with her Speedster when he heard her say something in a shaky voice.  
  
Darien walks over to where he heard the voice come from to see Serena curled up in a little ball and her head laying on her knees as she kept repeating something repeatedly.  
  
"Serena?" he asks worriedly as he kneels down to her as he pushes some of her hair from around her face behind her ear. "What?" she asks weakly. "What's wrong?" he asks as he looks her dead in the eyes and sees a sea of pain envelope him as he makes out torment and suffering. He brings her into a hug as he rubs her back soothingly and whispers calm words into her ear as she begins to calm down a little bit and finally lifts her head from his shoulder.  
  
"Darien, protect me" she whispers looking him dead in the eye without blinking or flinching. "Okay, from who or what?" he asks quietly as he seats down and leans against the wall behind him and pulls her into his lap as he wraps his arms around her. "Dylan" she says simply as she lays against his chest as she takes in his scent, which clams her down even more. "Why?" he asks again, not fully understanding. "His back in town and.and Anna's with him." She whispers as she turns around in his embrace and hugs him tightly. "Darien, you said you wouldn't let anything hurt me, remember?" Serena asks him as she looks up into his eyes pleadingly. "Yes Serena. I remember and I still hold myself to that." He tells her as he continues to rub her back soothingly.  
  
^Raye's POV^  
  
*I wonder where Darien has gone too? He left pretty early for a weekend.* Raye thinks to herself as she seats outside on her porch and gazes at all of Mother Nature's beauty that is around her and of how clear the sky is.  
  
"Ms. Raye, there's a phone call for you" says a butler that comes out onto the porch with a little cordless phone in hand. "Thanks, Mr. Jackson." she says smiling as she takes the phone from him and answers it.  
  
"Raye, you there?" comes Darien's voice over the line. "Yea, what is it?" she asks with a raised eyebrow as she lies back down in her lawn chair. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm staying over at Serena's tonight," Darien tells her making Raye shot up from her relaxing position in her chair. "How come?" she asks suspiciously. "I'm just helping her with something, Chill sis," Darien says mockingly. "Do I need to come over?" she asks worriedly. "No, I'll tell Serena to give you a call in a little bite, so calm down and talk to you later" Darien tells her and then hangs up.  
  
"Mr. Jackson, I'm going up to my room." Raye tells the butler, then stands up from the lawn chair, and hands him the phone.  
  
Raye walks into her room, and swiftly over to her balcony, opens the door, and gazes over the scene in front of her. "What's going on, Darien?" Raye mutters to herself as she watches a young couple stroll past the house, totally oblivious to everything around them.  
  
^Serena's POV^  
  
*What am I doing? Isn't Darien suppose to be a arrogant, chauvinistic pig who doesn't care about anything but himself! Why am I coming to him like this! This is too much!* she tells herself as she lays down in her bed with Sammy and Darien along with Micheal in her living room.  
  
"This isn't fair," she mutters to herself as she falls into a deep nightmarish sleep.  
  
~Serena's Dream~  
  
A young girl around the age of 11 sitting in a small living room along with an old looking couple.  
  
"Grandma, when are mom and daddy getting home?" asks the young girl as she looks up to her grandmother. "Anytime now, baby girl" says the old woman affectionately. "Sere, where's mommy and daddy?" says a small voice. "They went to see that big race down in Daytona," says Sere happily. "When are they coming home?" asks Sam. "Anytime now" she replies as she looks out the window with hopeful eyes.  
  
Just then, the phone rings. "I'll get it," Sere says happily, as she gets up from the couch and races over to the phone. "Hello, this is the Hart residence, Serena speaking" she says in a childish voice. "Hello Serena, is there an older person there I may speak to" comes a deep male voice over the phone. "I'm old enough, you can tell me," she says stubbornly.  
  
"Serena dear, you is it?" asks her grandfather. "I don't know, but he want tell me what he wants, just that he needs to talk to someone older." Serena says a little hurt. "Give me the phone, baby girl" her grandmother replies as she takes the phone from her little grasp. "Okay, but tell me what's so important" she says playfully as she skips over to her little brother. "Sammy, mom and daddy are coming home today!" Serena says in a singsong voice as she jumps up and down on the couch.  
  
~A few moments later~  
  
"Baby girl, Sammy dear, come here for a minute," says her grandmother with a little sadness. "Okay, Grandma" Serena says happily, oblivious to the sadness, "Sam, come on" Serena tells him as she drags him behind her.  
  
"What is it Grandma?" Serena asks cheerfully. "Baby girl, there's something that Grandpa and I have to tell you" her grandmother replies as she fidgets with the him of her shirt. "Okay, I'm all ears and noses" she says happily, as she climbs in her grandmother's lap. "Um, your mommy and daddy, well they got in an accident" her grandmother says as she begins to stroke Serena's hair. "Okay, when are they coming home?" Serena asks confused as she turns and looks her grandfather in the eyes. "They are coming home, right?!" Serena asks tearfully. "I'm sorry, baby girl," her grandmother says as she begins to cry. "B.but there on there way, there coming home anytime now!" Serena says sadly, as she jumps down from her grandmother's lap, but only trips over Sammy's foot and falls down face first on the floor and begins to cry uncontrollably.  
  
~End of Dream~  
  
"It's not fair," Serena mutters as she tosses in turn in her sleep as she thrashes out in her sleep at invisible enemies. "It's not possible," Serena mutters as she stops thrashing and begins to cry.  
  
^Darien's POV^  
  
"What's going on exactly?" Darien asks confused at the 2 angry faces. "Dylan! I knew when she first started going out with him, that I should have stepped in, but she just seemed too happy," Sammy said as he sat down and began to ball his fist up in his hands. "Okay, I'm all for kicking his ass, but what did he do that was so bad?" Darien asks still very confused. "He played her," Micheal says simply as he goes over to the door, "I'll be back. I need to go keep an eye on Jade," he adds as he leaves and closes the door behind him.  
  
"Darien, if you want to know what is going on, then you need to ask her. This is after all her problem, mainly," Sammy says as he gets up and goes into his room.  
  
Darien seats down in the chair that's behind him. *Could someone have hurt her this bad?* Darien asks himself, but is then broken from his thought as he begins to hear noises coming from Serena's room.  
  
He quickly gets up from the chair and goes to her door and slowly opens it and the sight before is enough to make him cry.  
  
He sees her crying in her sleep.  
  
Darien walks over to Serena's bed and as quietly as he can, crawls over to her, takes her into his arms, and notices that she's shivering. He closes his arms around and seats against her headboard as he begins to rock her.  
  
*She is so gorgeous, how can someone hurt her and be able to live with themselves? She looks so innocent, but yet intelligent at the same time.*  
  
^Serena's POV^  
  
Serena opens her eyes, expecting to be hit by the blinding rays of sunlight, but was surprised to see a black - something in her face. She smells it and realizes that it smells just like Darien.  
  
"What is this doing in here?" she mumbles as she kicks, expecting to kick her covers, but ends kicking something soft. "What the hell!" Serena mutters as she opens her eyes wider and realizes that she is leaning up against something that's hard and warm. She finally looks down and sees a pair of arms around her waist. "Who the fuck-" she begins to shout as she turns around and sees who is holding her. "Darien" she mumbles as she turns back around and falls back into his embrace and resuccumbs to sleep.  
  
^Darien's POV^  
  
Darien wakes up with a painful throb in his leg for some reason but the pain fads from his mind as his eyes settle on the sight of beauty in front of his eyes.  
  
"Gorgeous" he mutters as he gently shifts her weight from one arm to another. She clings to his arms as she somehow feels him shifting her.  
  
*I still don't understand what is so bad about this Dylan guy, besides the fact that his broken her heart* he thinks to himself as he stares at Serena's sleeping form in front of him.  
  
He feels her stir in his arms and sees her flutter her eyes open. "Darien" she mumbles as she groggily smiles at him.  
  
"Hey" he replies as he stares at her smiling face. "What are you doing in my room?" she asks as she seats up a little. "I heard you thrashing in the living room and came in here to check up on you. I saw you crying in your sleep and when I came over to you I felt you shaking" he replies, still staring at her as she gets up from the bed and stretches in front of him.  
  
*Does she have to do that in front of me! She must love tormenting me!* he groans to himself.  
  
^Serena's POV^  
  
*He looks so cute when he first wakes up in the morning* she thinks to herself as she stares at his features.  
  
"Let's go see what I can find in the fridge for breakfast," Serena says happily, as she finishes with her stretching out all of the kinks from sleeping in that seating position for who-knows how long.  
  
"Sure" she hears Darien reply as he slowly gets up from the bed.  
  
*Damn, his got such a hot body! He just has to get out of my bed slowly, doesn't he!* she scowls to herself as she watches him get up from her bed.  
  
They seat in the kitchen eating an omelet, beacon, and toast that Darien had fixed for them. "Darien, this is really good," Serena says as she swallows a bite of the omelet. "You sound like you didn't think I could cook" Darien asks with a raised eyebrow, "I didn't actually," she said sheepishly. "Just because you can't cook doesn't mean I can't" Darien said with a mocking grin. "How did you know that I can't cook?" Serena asked with an accused finger pointing at him. "I over heard you talking to Raye that morning when her and me stayed over that night because you 2 got so drunk" Darien said with a little laugh. "Oh, I forgot I had told her that" Serena said as she began to blush as she waved her hand in her dismissive manner. "So when is the next big race coming up?" Serena asks trying to change the subject. "Why? You going to race in it?" Darien asks with an almost hopeful tone.  
  
*Why does Darien always seem to push the subject of me racing, every time I bring it up!* Serena thought to herself.  
  
"Maybe. Why? You want me to beat you that badly?" Serena asks with an amused smirk. "How do you know you can even beat me?" Darien asks leaning against Serena's counter. "Well, as you have so plainly pointed it out to me. I have never lost a race in this circuit, so what or who is to stop me now?" Serena asks with a little smile on her face. "Well I am after all the King of all Racers," he added with an even bigger grin. "And I am the Queen of all Racers" she added mockingly. "Well, then whose to say it wont to turn out into a tie?" he asked with humor. "I say, because I refuse to tie with anybody. I don't tie with people in real life so I refuse to tie with people on the race track!" Serena tells him as she stares him straight into his eyes. "Oh, really?" he asks. "Yes, really" Serena tells him taking a sip of Orange Juice. "Well, what would happen if you did tie on the race track?" he asks with amazement. "Simple, I would rerace them, until I won" she added with a shrug, "Which has never happened," she adds as she stands up. "I'm going to take a shower," she tells him as she goes into her bathroom.  
  
~In the Bathroom~  
  
"Why am I opening up to him like this?" she mumbles to herself as she turns on her shower and lets it run until there's nothing but steam clouding the ceiling of her bathroom, almost looking like mist.  
  
"His just either going to betray me or I'll lose him, so why am I opening up to him?" she asks herself as she lets the scalding water rain over her. "This just doesn't make sense. I'm getting close to someone only to have them snatched from me," she mutters as she washes her hair with her rose and cherry almond shampoo.  
  
~A few minutes later~  
  
Serena gets out the shower and looks around the bathroom for her robe in nothing, but a towel around her body and her hair dripping wet. "Where the hell is my robe!" she says to herself as she rummages around in her hamper.  
  
"Great! I have to go out there in nothing, but a towel. I so hope Darien don't see me," she says to herself as she mentally moans at the thought and opens the door and peers out the door. Not seeing anybody, she quietly walks out of the door and opens her bedroom door. "Serena, what are you doing?" comes the last voice she wanted to hear. "Oh, Darien "Serena says a little surprised and turns around to face him. "Why are you in a towel?" he asks with a raise of his eyebrow. "I forgot my robe" she replies dryly. "Oh, okay" he replies as he lefts his arm and pushes the door behind her to open wider. "Just so you know, Ami called and wanted me to tell you that the last test is next Friday and all of the girls have agreed, and she also sounded really surprised that she was stuttering on the phone" Darien says with obvious humor. "Okay" she tells him as she flashes him a little smile, disappears into her bedroom, and dives for the phone on her bedside table.  
  
She quickly dials a set of numbers and waits for it to be answered.  
  
"Hello" comes a sweet voice over the phone. "Ami" Serena answers as she seats down on the bed, still in her towel. "What is Darien doing over at your place!" Ami almost yells into her ear. "Calm down, first of all. We don't have to move after all, and second of all. His over here, because he brought me home yesterday after I had a mental breakdown after hearing that.that Dylan was back and he spent the night." Serena tells her and she says the last part very quietly. "Oh and why don't we have to move now?" Ami asks with utter confusion. "Well, Darien and me talked about it and we came to an understanding" Serena tells her as she begins to get dressed. "Okay.How did you know Dylan was in town and what did Sammy say?" Ami asks. "Well, Lita called me while I was at the garage yesterday and she told me, Dylan and Anna had come into to town and that I should call Sammy and Micheal" Serena tells her as she puts on a pair tight fitting black jeans that have little fire patches on the back of each pocket and on the left leg it has 'Serena the BITCH' written in orange stitches with a little fork thingy by bitch and horns on top of Serena and red flames all around it. She then put on a lose fitting Red tank top.  
  
"I've got to go Ami, I'll call you later, but tell the girls so far no moving but we might have to, since Dylan's here" Serena tells her and then hangs up the phone and walks out her bedroom door only to come face-to-face with Sammy whose, once again, smiling his face off. "What's gotten you into such a good mood?" Serena asks suspiciously. "No reason, just glad you're better" Sammy says with a glint. "Okay, whatever. Darien and I are going to the garage, and Sammy. If I call here and hear what I heard yesterday, lets just say you're not gonna like me and will be missing some very precious members! Bye" Serena says smiling. "Ser-Serena! You're joking right? You wouldn't do that to me!" Sammy yells with horror written clearly on his face. "Believe me I would. I've got a lot of pent up anger," Serena says winking at him as walks out the door with Darien behind her.  
  
~Inside his car~ "Okay, why are you in such a good mood?" Darien asks suspiciously, as he notices her smiling her head off. "No reason" Serena says waving her hand at the issue. "Let's get going to the garage now," Serena says as she seats back in the seat.  
  
*Why would Dylan be coming back here? His married to little-Miss-that. He doesn't even much have any ties or connections here except me but I wouldn't even touch him if he was the most famous guy in the world!* Serena says to herself as ponders the question at hand: "Why is Dylan back?"  
  
"Serena, were here," Darien tells her, cutting off the engine. "Okay" Serena replies as she gets out the car and heads over to the entrance as she opens up the garage.  
  
Kay, I'm leaving it off here. Let me know what you think ~_* Don't forget to let me know what yea think on the other couples: * Mina- Malachite/Nephlite * Ami- Zoicite/Malachite * Lita-Jade/Nephlite * Raye- Jade/Zoicite * (If you have your own pairings, please let me know, kay ~_*)  
  
Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. Chapter 11: A painful past revealed

Hey ppelz, srry that this is late, but the cursed 'Writers Block' has struck me and I've been trying to over come that and with a burst of inspiration and with help from trusty radio I got this out!!!! Please read, but be forewarned:  
  
Rating is a somewhat strong R!!!!! (It has explicit detail of somewhat gore and/or angst and a somewhat good detailed talk of attempted suicide) So if you have strong feelings against any of that then please don't read/flame me for it!  
  
You have been warned and so now enjoy the Chappy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*^^*~ Serena was taking her new Lexus SC for a little drive and to pint out some of her emotions.  
  
*Why am I letting myself sink deeper and deeper into Darien? I'm just going to have him snatched out of my grasps or his going to betray me or his going to backstab me in the back. I can't handle another shattered heart or another broken soul!* Serena screams to herself as she finally runs out of NOS.  
  
Serena steps out of her car, goes in front of her car, and pops the hood. "Damn, nothings wrong! I would have thought something either would have busted or stem at least would be billowing out of the engine." Serena says to herself aloud as she takes out her phone and pushes a number.  
  
"Hello?" comes a tried sounding guys voice. "Hey Nick, you okay?" Serena asks with concern. "Hey! Yea I'm fine. What's up?" he asks with a more cheery tone. "I just wanted to let you know that I tested the new Lexus you sent me and it's great!" Serena tells him as she puts the hood back down. "You did put it through everything right?" he asks suspiciously. "Yeap, all of my death defying swerves and leaps. It's great!" she tells him as she hops onto the top of the car. "What colors you got in it, that I'll like?" she asks as she lays her head down on an arm that's tucked behind her head. "Umm.Black, Red, White and Polar Silver" he tells her sheepishly. "Okay, I'll take one in both and you should come to my next race. I'll be racing the Lexus that I've got in it." She tells him with a little grin. "Sure, when is it?" he replies. "This Friday at 8:00 p.m." she answers. "Okay, I'll meet you at your house, say around 7:30?" he tells her. "Fine with me." "Okay, I should have those 2 cars to you, say this Sunday; with of course all of the top notch everything in them." "Perfect, can't wait. See you Friday." Serena answers him and then hangs up.  
  
Serena hops off the hood of her car, gets back in it, and speeds off.  
  
~A little later~ "Hey" she says waving at the kid behind the counter. "Hello madam. What can I help you with?" he asks politely. "Just go and get Zoicite (Zoicite is a guy in this Fic) and tell him that it's Blondie" she replies with a little wink. "Uh, um, Sure" stutters as he quickly disappears behind a pair of double doors.  
  
"Hey Blondie" comes a voice behind her. "Hey Zoc, I need a few things from you" she says as she turns around quickly. "Of course, what's you need and why?" he asks offhandedly. "Well, I need about 5 things of the big canisters of NOS, because I'm racing in the upcoming race." Serena says as she walks over to a display of all the top brands of NOS dealers. "5!!! If I remember correctly, you almost blew yourself up." He scowls her. "Zoc, I don't need you being my father. I'm a big girl who can take care of herself. Now, can you get me the 5 canisters or not? If not then.I can always go elsewhere." Serena replies in a little defiant stance with a sly grin on her face. "Fine, fine. Just trying to look out for your safety." He says as he raises his hands in defeat. "Thanks for the concern, but me and safety just don't seem to get along real well." She tells him with a little wink. "Yea, yea. I've heard that one." He tells her as he hands her 3 huge white canisters with a blue sticker wrapped around the middle that has NOS written on it and Highly Flame able! In big, bold black letters.  
  
"Here's 3 of the 5 canisters. I'll get you the other 2 Friday at the race. Okay?" he tells her as he goes behind the counter. "Sure, no problem." She replies with a shrug. "Good luck and don't try and get yourself blown up this time." He tells her, smiling. "Thanks, and don't worry. I'll be just fine. See-yea Friday." Serena tells him as she walks out the door and back to her new Lexus.  
  
She pulls out her cell phone and pushes a button.  
  
"Hello!" comes a bubbly voice. "Hey Mina" Serena says happily. "What's up girl!" Mina replies. "I've got something for you to do and it has to be done by Friday!" Serena tells her as she speeds out the parking lot and goes down to her garage. "Sure thing. What is it?" she asks cheerily. "I've got a new car that I'm racing in Friday's big race and I need for you to have it decorated, my style by then." She answers as the gets out and walks into her garage. "Okay, and what all do you want?" Mina asks. "Well, I want my signature on the back bumper, the design on the driver side, on the right I want white flames." Serena tells her. "Okay, when do you want me to come and do this?" Mina asks. "Whenever you want to as long as it's before Friday," Serena replies. "How about in about 3 hours" "Sure, I'll be here" Serena tells her and then hangs up.  
  
"What was that conversation about?" comes a deep voice behind her. "Hmm" Serena says and then turns around and comes face to face with Darien. "Oh, just Mina coming over to decorate my new Lexus" Serena tells him as she locks up the car. "Umm, and why do I see 3 huge white things of NOS in your passenger seat?" Darien asks with a raised eyebrow. "There for the race on Friday" Serena replies with a wave of her hand. "Do you really think you need 3 canisters?" Darien asks wryly. "No, I need 5. I'm getting the other 2 at the race on Friday." Serena tells him as she goes over to a Porsche 911 GT2. "Ooh " Darien says in an exasperated tone. "Well, what's you up too?" Serena asks as she looks inside the car, as to inspect it. "Well..Could you tell me what is the deal with Dylan?" Darien asks, choosing with his words carefully. "Umm.Not here, let's go somewhere else," Serena tells him as she motions for him to get into car. "Okay, where do you want to go?" Darien replies as he gets into the passenger side seat. "Wherever, just not my house" Serena replies as she drives out the garage. "How about my house? It's only a little ways." Darien says to her. "Sure," Serena replies buoyantly.  
  
~Darien's House~  
  
Serena pulls up to a 2-story brick mansion. "You're house?" Serena asks with a raised eyebrow as she looks up at the house in awe. "Yea, hang on a minute and you can park your car in one of the garages." Darien tells her as he gets out the car and goes into the house.  
  
~Moments later~  
  
Serena sees a huge door begin to rise and Darien standing in the middle with a grin on his face.  
  
She rolls her eyes at his expression and drives up into the empty, which is right beside Darien. She gets out and looks around at the cars around her. "Nice cars" Serena comments approvingly. "There not mine, but thanks." Darien replies as he leads her through an open door and into a beautifully decorated foyer with a grand staircase to the left of her and a huge hanging glass chandelier above. "This is gorgeous" Serena says as she looks down at the oriental carpet underneath her feet. "Thanks, but this is really all Raye's work" Darien tells her smiling. "Hey Dare," comes a voice above her and Serena looks to see who it came from and sees Raye standing at the top of the staircase with a huge smile on her face. "Hey Serena, long time no see" Raye replies, still smiling as she comes down the stairs to them. "Yea, I know" Serena says as she walks over to her and gives her a little huge. "Darien, Mrs. Washington's looking for you" Raye states as she pulls away from Serena. "For what?" Darien asks with a confused expression. "Because Mr. Marlins has been calling you, for the past 2 days about something urgent that's happening at the office." Says an old gentle voice behind them. "Hello Mrs. Washington," Darien says with a plastered on smile. "Where have you been! Mr. Marlins has been calling since yesterday about something very urgent!" Mrs. Washington scowls at him as she narrows her eyes. "I'm sorry," Darien replies as he bends his head down in a gesture of shame. "Alright, go and call him this instant," she tells him as she points to a pair of heavy looking wood doors. "Yes, ma'am. Raye, could you please show Serena around and I'll catch up with you later?" Darien asks with a smile. "Sure, tell him I say 'hi'" Raye replies, still smiling. "Mrs. Washington, this is Serena. Serena, this is Mrs. Washington," Raye says as she gestures to each of them. ""Hello dear" she replies with somewhat harshness. "Nice to meet you, ma'am. I'm sorry for keeping Darien, but he has been helping me fix my car," Serena tells her with a polite smile. "Oh really? Do you race?" she asks with a little glint of mischief in her eyes. "Yes ma'am, I race in the local Racers circuit." Serena answers. "That sounds nice" Mrs. Washington replies. "Come on Serena, let me show you the Rose Green House!" Raye interrupts excitedly as she drags Serena through a set of French double doors and onto a never-ending lush green lawn. "You'll love it!" she bubbles as she stops in front of a huge glass looking building. "Can't wait" Serena responds.  
  
Raye then opens the doors and they walk into the building. "This is my favorite place of this estate." Raye comments. "Amazing!" Serena mutters as she takes in the scents of all of the roses that were drifting in the air and then the sight before her of rows and rows of roses of all color in front of her. "Thank you for approving" comes a familiar deep from beside her. "Is this yours?" Serena asks, still in complete awe. "Yea, I made the design and everything." He answers. "It looks beautiful" Serena breaths. "I'm going to go and see about lunch, see you guys later" Raye tells them and then goes back toward the house. "Let me give you a tour" Darien responds as he holds out a hand for her. "Sure" Serena answers as she finally tears her eyes away from the sight before her.  
  
~A little while later~  
  
"Let's go and seat down at my favorite spot" Darien tells Serena as he leads her over to a swinging bench that's got a vine of roses climbing up both sides of the stand to the swing and a waterfall with rose decorated angels set in front. Darien gestures for Serena to seat down. She seats down slowly as she looks around her and looks above her to see pink-white roses above her. "Serena, what do you think of the Green House?" Darien asks as he looks at her. "It's lovely, did you do all of this yourself?" Serena asks with a little knowing smirk on her face. Laughing slightly, "I designed the whole Green House along with the rows and found all of the rarest and best roses from all around the world, but you could say I don't have a green thumb or limb for the fact of it, so I have some of the best gardeners that money can find." Darien replies as he picks a pink-white rose from above him and begins to pick the thorns of it.  
  
"So, I'm guessing you can't grow a thing?" Serena suggests with the same knowing smirk. "Yeap, when I was little, my mom gave me a little plant to take care. Well, let's say within the month I got it, it kinda turned brown and died." Darien tells her sheepishly. "Don't worry, Mina can't even grow anything let alone keep anything alive." Serena replies with a smile on her face. "That's good to know," he says to her as he begins to twirl the stem of the rose between his thumb and fore finger. "Who's this Mr. Miles that Mrs. Washington and Raye were talking about?" Serena asks curiously. "Mr. Miles is my partner at my Car Dealership, he did say there was some kind of big crisis, but one of his connections just bought 3 of our newer cars recently, and now the crisis is under control." Darien explains. "Oh, what's the name of your Car Dealership?" Serena asks. "Galaxies Rose" he replies. "Oh, really? I know a person there, his really nice, in fact his coming to the big race on Friday." Serena tells him as she gazes at the waterfall in front of them. "Cool, can't wait to meet him." Darien tells her, gazing at her eyes.  
  
After that, moments went by, with them seating in comfortable silence.  
  
"Serena, I hate to break this silence, but can you tell me now? That is if you want to." Darien asks, a little uneasy. "I'll probably have to eventually, so now is better than later I suppose." Serena replies as she continues to gaze at the fall of the water. "Please don't interrupt me, don't tell anyone I've told you! Raye, Mrs. Washington, the girls, NOBODY!" Serena tells him very slowly and very quietly. "Don't worry, I wont." He assures as he looks into her eyes. "I'm going to start from the beginning, so it'll make more sense if I do." Serena tells him.  
  
~Flash Back~ {This is from the last Chappy}  
  
A young Serena around the age of 11 sitting in a small living room along with an old looking couple.  
  
"Grandma, when are mom and daddy getting home?" asks the young Serena as she looks up to her grandmother. "Anytime now, baby girl" says the old woman affectionately. "Sere, where's mommy and daddy?" says a small voice. "They went to see that big race down in Daytona," says Serena happily. "When are they coming home?" asks Sammy. "Anytime now" she replies as she looks out the window with hopeful eyes.  
  
Just then, the phone rings. "I'll get it," Serena says happily, as she gets up from the couch and races over to the phone. "Hello, this is the Hart residence, Serena speaking" she says in her childish voice. "Hello Serena, is there an older person there I may speak to" comes a deep male voice over the phone. "I'm old enough, you can tell me," she says stubbornly.  
  
"Serena dear, who is it?" asks her grandfather. "I don't know, but he want tell me what he wants, just that he needs to talk to someone older." Serena says a little hurt. "Give me the phone, baby girl" her grandmother replies as she takes the phone from her little grasp. "Okay, but tell me what's so important" she says playfully as she skips over to her little brother. "Sammy, mom and daddy are coming home today!" Serena says in a singsong voice as she jumps up and down on the couch.  
  
~A few moments later~  
  
"Baby girl, Sammy dear, come here for a minute," says her grandmother with a little sadness. "Okay, Grandma" Serena says happily, oblivious to the sadness, "Sam, come on" Serena tells him as she drags him behind her.  
  
"What is it Grandma?" Serena asks cheerfully. "Baby girl, there's something that Grandpa and I have to tell you" her grandmother replies as she fidgets with the him of her shirt. "Okay, I'm all ears and noses" she says happily, as she climbs in her grandmother's lap. "Um, your mommy and daddy, well they got in an accident" her grandmother says as she begins to stroke Serena's hair. "Okay, when are they coming home?" Serena asks confused as she turns and looks her grandfather in the eyes. "They are coming home, right?!" Serena asks tearfully. "I'm sorry, baby girl," her grandmother says as she begins to cry. "B.but there on there way, there coming home anytime now!" Serena says sadly, as she jumps down from her grandmother's lap, but only trips over Sammy's foot and falls down face first on the floor and begins to cry uncontrollably.  
  
~End Flash Back~  
  
"I stayed in that position throwing my temper tantrum until I fell asleep. Sammy and I stayed with out Grandparents, since they were our only living relatives.  
  
It was hard on my Grandma and Grandpa to take care of us, they had to come out of retirement, and get jobs, Grandma went back to teaching back at the local college and Grandpa got managing position at the local 5-star hotel.  
  
Things were good for a while, I tried my hardest in school and even harder at home to help take care of Sammy, who was only 7 at the time, but like all happy times. It came to an end when Grandma died of a sever stroke. I tried even harder in school and even more at home with Sammy and the house, so Grandpa wouldn't worry. He died 2 years later though, because of heart failure, Sammy and I both know he died of a broken heart mainly.  
  
Before Grandpa died, I had met a really good friend at school and her mom took Sammy and me in and took care of us. I was 16 at the time and I got a job to help with everything. I became the head waitress at the local diner. I bought Sammy most of his wonts and even put both of us through Martial Arts lessons, it gave both of us something to do and helped took our minds off everything.  
  
We or at least I loved every Wednesday and Friday where we could Spar, play fight. I just forgot about everything and gave all my attentions and senses to what was at hand at the moment. I went through the ranks extremely fast and became a Black belt of 3rd degree. Sammy loved it too, but not as much as I did, he became a Junior Black belt.  
  
When I was 18 was when the happiness we had, once again came to an end.  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
A red head, with a British accent, was walking along the sidewalks with a teenage Serena.  
  
"So Sere, are you gonna go to the local college this coming Semester?" asked the red head. "I don't know Molls. I'm thinking about it, but I might put it off, since Sammy's going into High School next year, and I want to be sure I'm there for him." Serena replies as they come up to Molly's mom's jewelry store, 'Gems for You'.  
  
"I'm sorry misses, but you 2 can't go in there." comes a gentle command from a male officer in front of them. "Why not? My mom owns this store!" Molly replies. "There was a robbery and there a many casualties." the officer replies sadly. "M-Mom! No, sh-she can't be!" Molly answered softly as she began to walk past the officer. "Ma'am-" "No Jeff, let her in." came another officer's reply.  
  
Molly and Serena walked into the crime scene. "Oh My!" Molly utters as she looks over everything.  
  
Serena walks in behind her and sees 2 dead young ladies no older than early 20s and along with a dead older man around his late 40s to her right and when she looked to the left saw 1 dead young man around his late 20s early 30s and close to him was a young woman around the same age.  
  
They walked to the back of the store and both of there horrors saw Molly's mom slumped against the wall. Her face was pale and with the look of fright, horror, and the smirk of defiantness. Where her heart was, there was a little hole and blood staining all around the hole.  
  
"I hope they did get anything out of the safe." Molly mutters to herself more than to anybody as tears slide down her cheeks and both of them walk over to the safe but see the safe hanging open and to even more of there horrors, the door to the safe has a strip of blood starting from the top of the door all the way to the bottom of the wall.  
  
"I-I've got to g-get out of-of here" Molly mumbles and walks past the safe and out the doors.  
  
Serena walks behind her, but stops where there's usually a display with a silver necklace and ring set, but saw instead the security guard starring up at her with the look of fright and horror and with the same little hole where his heart was and the area around the hole had blood, but when Serena looked back at his face for some reason, all she could see was his pale features and the glisten of where blood had leaked from the corner of his mouth.  
  
~End Flash Back~  
  
"Shortly after that, I moved out with Sammy and me and Molly went our separate ways. Before that tragic event Molly had gotten me into Racing, so when I had settled both of us into a little 3 room apartment and Sammy had started into the local Junior High School to finish our his 8th grade year. I began to get into the Drag Racing circuit there and it was entertaining for a while, but got bored of it and began to hear about a local street car racing circuit in the big city, so I of course, packed Sammy and me up and went to the big city. Got him into the local Junior High School (JHS), and got me into street racing circuit, so I could get more information on the different groups there. I, after awhile, became very well known there and very good and soon joined one of the biggest and best groups there. I was always there for Sammy, but also always at every race and every meeting. I made sure Sammy didn't get involved and was always busy with school or school activities, so he wouldn't begin to get into the groups with me.  
  
After a while, of course, the fun and happiness came to an end, when the cops busted the group and began to crack down and split us up so I had to pick us back up moved to the next Street Racing Circuit town. Sammy was still in his 8th grade year and once again enrolled him into the local JHS and got back into the Circuit. This town didn't have just gangs or groups for racing, but they also did drugs, and other major crimes. I didn't care of course and dragged myself in it and became once again, well known joined the Dragon Flames. I met Lita, Mina, and Ami in there as well. Instantly we became great friends, I instantly became one of the higher heads in the ranks, and I started making jobs and even doing them. Sammy never knew where the money was coming from, even though he did ask I always changed the subject.  
  
Things began to go a little sour with the gangs, when we found out we had a few leaks. All of the gangs began to turn on each other and started to have an all out war, when we found out it was the police. Instead, we started to became more stricter on all of our newbies and privets, I even had to kill a few of the privets of my gang and of another allies.  
  
Sammy would always asks, "Sere, how come your starting to look all worn and beginning to act tired all of the time? Is racing starting to become to much along with your job?", and I would always tell him, "Don't worry about me Sams. You just worry about your schooling and your activities."  
  
Eventually the cops began to infiltrate, but not before learning everything about us. I did met a newbie that I became really close friends to and later learned he was a cop. I almost killed him, but I just couldn't lose someone else close to me, so I spared him and when it was time for the sting on the gangs to go down, he warned me and I, of course, told the girls about it and we all moved once again to a little town and bought us a house for all of us to live in.  
  
We got all jobs in the new town, Sammy was out for Summer Break, and we all including Sammy got into the local Racers circuit. It was all going good and my cop friend even followed, after the sting was over and got himself transferred to the local precinct. Jade, whose not really my cousin but we all just became close enough to where they all just started calling him that, I think it has something to do with him having the blonde hair and how his really more overprotective of me, and he soon met Micheal, who we slowly let in with us. The Racers soon, became more violent and started getting into what we just left behind, so we all including Micheal and Jade packed up and left again.  
  
We all came here. I moved Sammy and me into a really nice penthouse and Sammy began High School. Jade and Micheal, of course, go themselves transferred to where they are now. The girls and me didn't jump into the circuit right off the bat, but joined the Drag Racers first, and kept an ear out on what was all going on with the Racers here before we got into it.  
  
For awhile everything was good. The girls and I were doing good in the Drag Racers, Micheal and Jade were doing good and Sammy was entering his Senior year with a 4.0 GPA and already at least 3 colleges wanted him. I started to became more aware of what Sammy was doing and was always there for him. I made sure he did all of his homework, kept up with his grades and when I did see him slipping, I grounded him from everything. Him and me became closer and we started to act like friends than Mother and Son. I was always worried about him before at that he would make all of the mistakes and become more aware of what all his gone through like me, that I tried to protect him from it all, but during this time I became aware that I didn't need to do that anymore.  
  
It soon started to become near the end of the year and he met Mika then. She just moved from Japan and they become fast friends and soon started to date. They even went to the local college together. I started to throw myself more into my racing, since Sammy really didn't need me anymore.  
  
Well one night, Sammy and I got into a huge heated argument over something and nobody was there like normally, so I just stormed out the penthouse and just drove my car to somewhere deserted or out of the way and just began to vent my anger through driving. I got out my car after I was done venting and began to do the normal manual check on the engine, when I heard a voice behind me. Dylan came forth and we started talking and got to know each other. It turned out he was from the Drag Racers circuit like me and was a huge fan of mine. We first were became really good friends, then started dating, and eventually got really serious, but not 'that' serious.  
  
On our 1 year anniversary, we became engaged and the girls and I quickly started planning everything. We picked out the church, the dresses, the tuxedos, menu, guest list, bridesmaids, ushers, and all of the other things. Dylan and I decided on the 3rd of our anniversary to get married and even picked out a date too, September 29. My Grandma always said how she wanted me to get married in the fall and I just wanted to give her that one last thing, even if she couldn't be there. Of course, like the rest of my life, the happiness just had to end.  
  
I got an urgent phone call from Dylan asking for me to met him at the park entrance right then. I of course dashed out the complex and went to met him.  
  
~Flash Back~ {This is also from the last Chappy}  
  
It was a cold, rainy night and it was lighting, which made it even worst.  
  
"Serena, are you there?" came his sweet voice. "I'm right here Dylan" she said sweetly as she smiled at his approaching figure. "Sere, I think we need to talk" he added solemnly with a little sadness in his voice. "Oh.um.okay" she replied a little unsurely. "It's about us" he told her with a little glint in his eyes, which wasn't there a moment ago. "What are you talking about? We're fine." She replied as she waves him off only to have her wrist caught by a female's hand. "Excuse me, but WHY are you treating MY husband like that?" asks a figure, that's soaking wet and is shooting her death glares. "Y...You're hu.hus.husband! Impossible!! His m.my fiancé`." She mutters to the woman in front of her, whose still holding her wrist and starting to hold on to it tighter. "No, his MY husband and has been for the past 5 YEARS." The woman says flashing Serena, a wedding ring. "D.Dylan, what is going on?" Serena asks with tears streaking down her already soaked face. "I.I thought we were getting a divorce, but thought wrong. That's why I need to talk to you." He tells her softly as he pries the woman's death grip from her wrist. "Don't bother!" she tells him venomously as she sends him daggers mentally pin pointing all of his 'sensitive' spots as she takes off her engagement ring and tosses it at him and just runs down the wet streets all the way to her house, which was 10 miles away.  
  
~End Flash Back~  
  
"I went right to my room and slammed the door shut and locked it. Sammy came to the door wanting to know what was wrong and I told him not to worry about it and do his homework.  
  
The next day I still hadn't left my room and I guess Sammy got worried, because Lita, Micheal, and Jade came to my door and wanted me to come out and talk to them. I told them to go away and leave me alone for now. They followed my command left me be.  
  
A week later, I still hadn't come out for anything. I just sat in my room, cried, and took my scalding hot showers until my skin started to turn red from the heat. (In her penthouse, her bathroom adjoins her bedroom), Lita and Mina came to my door and demanded for me to come out or let them in. I told them to go away and let me be on my own. Sammy even came to my door crying and begged me to come out. I told him that this didn't concern him and for him just got back and finish his homework.  
  
Probably 2 weeks later, I still hadn't come out my room. I guess I just had enough of everything and went into the bathroom. Took my straight razor I always kept in my medicine cabinet, slit my wrists, turned on the bath, just sat there in the scalding water, and just watched my blood mix with the water and go down the drawn.  
  
I guess Lita had, had enough and just broke my door down and I think found me in the tub. I wasn't deathly close to dieing, but I was pretty unconscious.  
  
I found myself in my bed with my wrists bandaged and everybody looming at me. The first words out Lita's mouth were, "What the hell were you thinking?!". I then simply asked who saved me, and everybody pointed to Lita. I got up from the bed, a little dizzy, and slapped Lita with all my force and it was enough to make her stumble up against my dresser and left a mark on her cheek. Lita then stormed up to me, pushed me down, and started yelling at me and called me a coward and among other colorful and descriptive words.  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
"Lita, you have it in your best interest to back up and march all of your asses out off here, NOW!" an enraged, and deathly sick looking Serena yelled at them as she pointed her finger to the door.  
  
"Serena, just answer me this one thing" Ami replies quietly, looking Serena straight in the eyes.  
  
"Fine, what!" Serena asks looking Ami right back in the eyes.  
  
"Why did you do it?" Ami asks with teas starting to streak down her cheeks, "Serena, why? Don't we mean enough to you to make you stick around? Don't we!" Ami asks in an hysterical voice as she now seats on her knees crying.  
  
"It wasn't anything to do with you guys at all. It was D-Dy-Dylan." Serena replies quietly as she begins to cry once again.  
  
"What did he do to you?" Jade asks as he comes up to her and hugs her tightly in an protective embrace.  
  
Serena told them the whole from the phone call to when she came back locked herself in her room.  
  
"Don't worry Sere, we aren't going to let Dylan come near you!" Micheal tells her.  
  
"Thanks," Serena replies as she pulls out of Jade's embrace and begins to recollect herself.  
  
"Where's Sammy?" Serena asks, as she looks at everyone and finally realizes that his missing.  
  
"His in his room" Mina answers and Serena then as quickly as she could made it to Sammy's room and barged right into his room.  
  
"S-Serena!" Sammy cried as he began to hold her tightly.  
  
"Sammy! I'm so sorry for everything. Here I am, trying to protect you from everything and keep you from all of the hurt I have gone through and understood and I'm about to cause you just that." Serena tells him as she just hugs him as they both begin to cry on each other's shoulders.  
  
"I'm so sorry Serena, for anything that I've done to cause you this" Sammy says to her.  
  
Serena takes his face in between her hands and makes him look her in the eyes. "Sammy! You never did anything to cause me any sadness ever. I love you and you ever could. I'm sorry that I've made you feel that you have, but you didn't do a thing." Serena tells him firmly as she looks into her eyes.  
  
"Okay, but just promise me one thing," Sammy tells her as he looks back into her pain filled ones.  
  
"Anything, Sams" she replies smiling.  
  
"Promise me that you'll always tell me if anything is bothering you again." Sammy replies firmly.  
  
"I promise" Serena tells him and then Sammy begins to hug her again.  
  
~End Flash Back~  
  
"Sammy and I soon once again moved, but only a little closer to Lita and the girls. We soon got into the Racers circuit here and Dylan and his wife Anna moved away to-who-knows-and-nobody-cares. After Sammy and Mika graduated with his bachelor from college and soon went off to travel with Mika and called me once a month and wrote to me 2 times a week."  
  
"Sometimes I think if I didn't have Sammy, I wouldn't be where here now" Serena replies with tears steadily running down her cheeks, but her gaze is still on the fall of the water, but with a glazed over look.  
  
"Serena," Darien mutters as he just gazes at her, with more admiration, respect, and in just plain awed at how much she has seen and over come at such an early age.  
  
*She has been through so much and lost so many people close to her and yet she is standing beside me as a young strong willed woman and has even protected Sammy from everything she went through. She's even more incredible than I thought she was and has stayed gorgeous through it all* Darien thinks to himself as he watches Serena.  
  
"I understand if you don't want to bother with me anymore," Serena begins but is cut off, when Darien puts a finger to her lips.  
  
"Serena, if anything I want to be around you more because of what you just told me. I have even more admiration, and respect. You have me in even more just plain awe at everything you have over come and been through, and on top of that you even brought Sammy through it all unharmed and untouched by it." Darien tells her as he continues to look into her eyes.  
  
"Thank you, but I don't want any ones admiration for me. I am glade I have got your respect though." Serena replies as she gets up from the bench.  
  
"Serena," but Darien is cut off by, "Darien, Serena Mr. Taylor has lunch ready now." Raye shouts from the entrance of the Green House.  
  
"Thank You Raye. We're on our way." Serena shouts back in a steady voice.  
  
"Come on" Serena tells Darien and makes her way to the entrance, so she can go eat and also so, she can get out of the tension that has settled between them.  
  
~Lunch~  
  
"Thank You for letting me have lunch with you both, but have to be going now." Serena tells Raye and Darien as a maid takes away their dishes.  
  
"Where are you headed?" Raye asks with curiosity.  
  
"I've got to meet Mina, so she can decorate my new car Lexus and then talk a little about what or plans are for the race on Friday. "Serena replies as she stands up from her seat.  
  
"Okay, I'll call you later and maybe try and get together and do something." Raye tells her as she leads her to her car.  
  
"That sounds good. Talk to you then and bye Darien, see-yea later" Serena tells them and then walks to her car, backs out of the garage and then drives off of the property.  
  
Okay ppelz, what do yea think? You all got to tell me who you want the other girls to get paired up with. This is the last chance your going to have and I'm sorry, but no the Starlights and not going to be paired up with them. I have already decided that far into it, srry to who all wanted that.  
  
Please tell me what and who you all think. * Mina- Malachite/Nephlite * Ami- Zoicite/Malachite * Lita-Jade/Nephlite * Raye- Jade/Zoicite *  
  
~*~*Princess2000204*~*~ 


	12. Chapter 12: Dylan, Darien confronts and ...

Hey ppelz, I'm sorry for not updating in such a long time. That cursed Writers Block has struck me dead, but don't worry I'm over it and have finally gotten out a new Chappy for you. I have also started a new story, don't worry I will eventually update all of my other stories. Anyways please enjoy this Chappy and check out my other story if yea want.  
  
^_^  
  
I also want to thank all of the reviewers who have reviewed this story so far and I'm glade you all like it.  
  
^Serena's POV^  
  
"Serena!!!!! Get your ass up!!!!" comes a voice.  
  
"Wha-" Serena begins to say but is then fluttering her eyes open and coming face to face with a very pissed Lita and a giggly Mina.  
  
"What time is it?" Serena asks groggily. "Oh, about 8:30" Lita replies offhandedly. "Do what!!!!!!!" Serena yells as she bolts up from her bed and grabs a pair of tight fitting black leather pants with a cat on her ass and the word 'Sexy' stitched on her left leg and 'Kitten' stitched on her right leg and then takes out a gray tank top.  
  
"Come on!!! What are you guys waiting for?" Serena yells as she runs into her bathroom and hurriedly puts her hair up into a tight, messy bun and just grabs her make up and goes into the kitchen.  
  
"Ready yet, Sexy Kitten?" Lita mocks as she stands up from the table. "FUNNY! Get your asses moving!" Serena tells them as she grabs her cell phone and keys from the table. "See-yea lata, chickes!" Serena tells them with a wave of her hand and rushes down to her Lexus.  
  
"I'm going to be so fucking late at this rate I'm going!" Serena mumbles to herself as she hurriedly applies her make-up as she pulls out the parking lot and rushes down the street.  
  
~Little while Later~  
  
"Excuse me Miss, but you can't go in there unless you've registered." Says a young brunet in front of her.  
  
"I am registered Miss. I'm Serena Hart, racing a Lexus SC." Serena replies politely. "Oh, okay. Have a good race." The brunet replies giddily. "Thank you" Serena replies with a false smile.  
  
"God, such bubble heads here!" Serena mumbles to herself as she begins to install the 3 NOS canisters. "Serena, is that you?" asks a voice behind her. "Excuse me?" Serena asks confused as she looks around for the voice. "Serena, it's me Nick." Says a man coming from behind her. "Oh, hey Nick! I'm glad you've made it!" Serena tells him as she gives him a hug. "I wouldn't miss you racing the new Lexus for anything." He replies as he looks over the car.  
  
" Of course. Zoc should be arriving soon with the last 2 canisters of NOS." Serena tells him as she seats down on the top of the Lexus. "How many are you racing with?" Nick asks wryly. "Only-----" Serena mumbles under her breath. "How many Serena?" Nick asks as he glares at her. "Fine, 5" Serena replies meekly as she begins to look around. "5 CANISTERS!!!!" Nick yells. "Yea? Is that a problem?" Serena asks innocently. "Let's see. The last time you raced, a canister of NOS was engaged somehow and you end up having to flip your White Speedster in a pile of sand to stop you from blowing yourself up!" Nick replies as he steadily regains his stature. "Fine, fine. I get where you're going at with this, but I'm a big girl daddy. I don't need to be babied!" Serena tells him as she jumps down from her car and walks away towards a now crowded area.  
  
"How come everyone always has to go trying to look out for me? I'm a big girl and don't need nobody to look out for me!" Serena mutters under her breath as she walks around and ends up bumping into someone.  
  
"I'm sorry" Serena says through gritted teeth. "It's okay Serena." Replies a now very familiar deep voice. "Oh Darien, I've got to go." Serena tells him and quickly leaves the crowd.  
  
"Wait Serena, what's wrong?" Darien shouts after her as he walks behind her, just as quickly. "I'm just tired of everyone trying to baby me! Nick, the girls, Zoc, Jade and even Micheal are trying to baby me!" Serena exclaims as she stomps her foot. "And that little performance isn't being babyish?" Darien asks with a raised eyebrow. "I know but it's the truth!" Serena retorts. "Come on, let's go over to your car and do a manual check on the engine or something." Darien tells her as he leads her back towards her car. "Fine, but if I see Nick still there, I'm gonna give him a piece of the little baby." Serena replies as she follows.  
  
"Serena, I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean to become to over protective!" Nick exclaims as he goes over to her. "Yea, yea Nick. Save it! When are you going to deliver my cars?" Serena asks as she waves her hand at the previous subject. "Umm, I'm pretty sure tomorrow" Nick replies. "Nick, you know I don't take pretty sures. Call up whoever and give me a date and time within the next 30 minutes or I take my business else where!" Serena tells him as she seats back up on her previous seat.  
  
"Um, Serena. What are you talking about and why are you talking to my partner like that?" Darien asks in complete confusion at the scene in front of him. "Well he owes me 3 new Lexus SC's and what do you mean by him being your partner?" Serena asks with a raised eyebrow. "Nicholas Miles is my partner at Galaxies Rose." Darien tells her as he continues to watch Nick call all of the head departments in the company.  
  
"Okay, okay Serena! I've got a date and time for you!" Nick exclaims as he puts his cell phone in his breast pocket. "And it is?" Serena asks with a roll of her hand. "I've got Tuesday at noon for you and yes, all 3 of the cars will have all of the special features you like." Nick tells her calmly. "Okay, thank you." Serena replies with a beaming smile.  
  
"Okay ladies and gentlemen, if you could please go to the benches and get ready to watch Serena Hart, Andrew Murrey, Bryan Keys, and Jason Shaw." Comes a bubbly voice over the speaker system.  
  
"See-yea guys later!" Serena replies happily as she slips into her car and then speeds off to the starting line.  
  
^Darien's POV^  
  
"Nick, how do you know Serena?" Darien asks as he grabs his arm so he couldn't go anywhere. "We met at the Racers circuit in the last town she was in." Nick replies as he snatches his arm out of Darien's grip. "Hmm, okay." Darien says as he begins to think over what had just happened.  
  
"Darien," Nick begins a few minutes later. "Yea" Darien answers as he begins to walk over to the benches. "What is your deal?" Nick asks very carefully and begins to walk behind Darien. "Nothing," Darien replies and then seats down beside Raye.  
  
"Hey, Darien! I can't wait to see what happens in this race!" Raye says happily. "Yea, me too" Darien replies offhandedly.  
  
^Raye's POV^  
  
*I wonder how come Darien has become so... I don't know the word..detached lately. It has to be something concerning Serena I'm certain, but I don't know what.*  
  
Raye continues to think to herself as she watches Darien from the corner of her eye with her violet eyes but still fully attentive at the race that's about to start in front of her between some of the best racers in this city's circuit.  
  
"Thank you all for coming out to the racing today and we have an estimated 15-20 police cars set up on this race track. We'll be starting the races momentarily so please just seat still for a few more minutes." Says a high- pitched female voice over the speakers.  
  
"God, I wish they would hurry up and start the racing!" Darien mutters. "Darien." Raye says to he brother beside her. "Yea" he replies. "Are you going to race in this Highway?" Raye asks, turning to look at her brother. "I don't know, maybe" Darien utters as he just gazes at the Start line.  
  
*What is his goddamn problem! It's driving me crazy, normally nobody could stop him from racing, but ever since he started helping Serena his.just kind of..stopped, or maybe I'm just overreacting over nothing and it's just a phase. God, his going to give me gray hairs before I'm even 30!*  
  
Raye exclaims to herself as she just stares at Darien's facial features as if trying to find her answers some how.  
  
^Serena's POV^  
  
*What's taking everybody so long!*  
  
Serena asks herself as she listens to the static of the communication lines.  
  
She pulls out her cell phone and pushes a simple number.  
  
"Hello" comes an irritated voice.  
  
"Hey Jade, what in the hell is taking so damn long!" Serena asks in a calm voice that's on the verge to screaming.  
  
"Sere, it's just taking a little longer than normal. Just calm down and listen to music or something and it'll be starting really soon." He replies just as calmly but Serena knew he was picking his words very carefully.  
  
"Okay, just please let it start soon!" Serena tells him and then shuts the phone off.  
  
*Damn it! I need to let out this pent up energy somehow!*  
  
Serena tells herself as she drums her fingers against the steering wheel with impatience.  
  
"Sere" come a voice over the communication system.  
  
"Yea" she replies, hoping it's some word about the race.  
  
"The race should be starting soon" the voice tells her.  
  
"Okay" she replies.  
  
Then the line goes quiet.  
  
*I'm about to lose it if they don't start the race soon!*  
  
Serena thinks to herself as she pops in her newest Linkin Park c.d. and turns the volume almost all the way up.  
  
^Raye's POV^  
  
*This is driving me nuts! Darien's not acting his normal self, Serena's acting on edge and something's up with Nick. Something is up with them, I just wish I could figure it out.*  
  
Raye muses to herself, as she gazes up at the sky, until the crackling of the speakers snaps her out of her thoughts and rants.  
  
"Hello, once again. I'm sorry for such the long wait, but we are ready to commence with the race. So, if all of you racers would start your engines we can get under way." the high-pitch voice from earlier says.  
  
Suddenly the air is filled with 5 loud engine roars.  
  
"Okay, since the racers seem to be very impatient we'll be starting the race. So, 1.2..3, GOOOOOO!" the voice exclaims,  
  
The cars race off with dust and dirt coming up into the air in clouds where the cars were just at.  
  
^Serena's POV^  
  
"Finally!" Serena breaths as she races onto the on coming bridge.  
  
"Sere, where are you at?" comes a calm and collective voice.  
  
"I just got onto the first bridge." Serena replies as she looks around at the forest that's ahead of her.  
  
"Ames, what are the states on the other 3 racers?" Serena asks as she continues to gaze around at her surroundings.  
  
"Well, we're 25 minutes into the race, 6 cops have been successfully ditched, Andrew has 3 cops on his tail, Bryan has 1 cop, Jason has 2 and wait..his just gained one of the other ditched cops." Ami tells her in her higher-than-all voice.  
  
"Okay, thanks." Serena mutters as she puts the communicate away from her mouth which is still on.  
  
"Excuse me Miss." Says a deep male voice from behind her.  
  
"Yes?" she asks innocently although she already knew what he was.  
  
"What are you doing out on this bridge?" he asks politely.  
  
"Just enjoying the view, what else?" Serena replies, still using her innocent angelic voice.  
  
"May I please see your license and registration Miss.." "Just call me Macy." Serena interrupts as she gets back into her car and begins to dig through her glove compartment. Minutes later, she emerges back out with the items in her hand.  
  
"Here you go officer." Serena says to him as she hands the items to him.  
  
"Thank you." He tells her as he takes out a computer gadget and begins to do something with it.  
  
"Okay, thank you Miss. Macy" the officer replies, "You might want to go scene gazing else where for the time being though, since there is a, illegal race under way and we still have to find the last racer." He adds as he hands the items back to her.  
  
"I will do." She tells him as she begins to smirk as he walks away back to his car.  
  
"I will do," she mutters under her breath as she shoves the stuff back into her glove compartment and starts back up her engine.  
  
"That was way to close for comfort." Another voice retorts on the communicator.  
  
"No shit" Serena replies as she drives the way she came only to have 4 cops swing out in front of her.  
  
"Mother fuckers!" Serena exclaims as she puts the car back into reverse and stops once she is on the other side of the bride with the cop cars steadily coming.  
  
"Bye bye!" mouths to the cops as she waves her hand at them and speeds her car down the steep hill to land on top of another cop car.  
  
"Fuck!" Serena mutters as she steps on the accelerator and speeds off the car.  
  
"What did you do Sere?" Lita's voice asks dully, "or should I be afraid of the answer?" Lita adds.  
  
"Well Lits, you know the steep hill on the side of the bridge I was on?" Serena asks meekly as she drives on the grass beside the road.  
  
"And?" Lita asks drolly.  
  
"Well, I went down it, but when I landed.I kinda accidentally landed on a cop car, BUT! I'm fine, the car's fine and I'm pretty sure the cops fine." Serena explains as she finally spots the car that's in the lead.  
  
"God Sere! You really need to start-" "Sorry Lits, but I gotta cut you off!" Serena exclaims as she switches the system off, blasts her music all the way up and pulls up to the side of the car.  
  
"Hey...Andrew right? Well, anyways byedebyebye!" Serena exclaims happily, as she rams his car into the wall of the hill and speeds off with a grin plastered on her face.  
  
"That was fun!" Serena replied to her self as she pushed a few strands of her silvery-golden hair behind her ear that had gotten free of the bun.  
  
~The Finish Line~  
  
"That was one of your best races yet!" exclaimed an excited Mina as she jumped up and down giddily.  
  
"Thanks Mina." Serena replied as she pushed her way out of the still growing crowd around her.  
  
"Do you have any complaints as of yet?" Nick asked as he stood in front of her with his shoulder length wild dark brown hair blowing around him as he had a smirk that just shouted chauvinistic.  
  
"Don't get to cocky Nick. The breaks might need a little work, along with the a few simple things and guess what! I only used 2 NOS canisters for your info!" Serena said with a smirk on her face.  
  
"What's wrong with the breaks?" Nick asked as he took out a notepad from his breast pocket.  
  
"Well it takes at least 3 extra seconds to get a response from them and stop time on them is the poorest yet." Serena explained as she examined her nails in boredom.  
  
"I'll look into it." Nick replied as he snapped the pad closed and put it back in his breast pocket.  
  
^Raye's POV^  
  
*She just stands their in front of one of the most powerful men in the car business as if his nothing and he treats her like she's royalty and yet they give each other a cocky attitude but still respect at the same time. This is soo very confusing for me and I still have to figure out Darien's little 'thing'!* Raye exclaimed to herself as she rubbed her temples as if to clear out all of the thoughts.  
  
"Raye! Did you see her? She was awesome!" Mina exclaims as she jumps in front of her with a giddy grin on her face.  
  
"Yea, she was great!" Raye exclaimed with a fake grin plastered on her face and in fake enthusiasm.  
  
"Thank you Raye." Serena exclaimed as she joined the group.  
  
"Let's go and celebrate!" Lita exclaimed.  
  
"Go ahead girls, I'm just gonna head home." Serena replied as she began to walk back to her car.  
  
"Sere, you okay?" Ami asked as she came up to her.  
  
"Yea, just tired and really sore." Serena replied with the wave of her hand.  
  
"How about I meet up with you at your house and the others can go out and get drunk and call us?" Ami asked with a smile.  
  
Giggling, "You got it. I just need to stop by the store really quick and I'll meet you their." Serena replied with a real smile on her face as her and Ami departed.  
  
~The Store~  
  
"Where is the damn aspirin?" Serena muttered to herself as she searched the medicine shelves as she also muttered a few extremely colorful words to herself.  
  
"Are you looking for these?" asked an all too familiar voice behind her.  
  
Serena turned around and came face to face with..Dylan.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Serena asked in a low but still pleasant voice.  
  
"Shopping. What else?" asked a tall, auburn hair, green eyes and Indian tanned man standing now in front if her with his hand outstretched with the bottle of aspirin she was looking for in it.  
  
"If you knew what was good for you, you would put the hand by your side and walk away." Serena told him as she finally found the bottle she was looking for and grabbed it from the shelf.  
  
"Well, if someone isn't in a bad mood." He replied in a mocking voice.  
  
"Well, if someone isn't a jackasses mother fucker." She replied in the same mocking tone he used and walked away.  
  
*Damn, why now of all times do I have to run into him!* she screamed to herself as she slammed the plastic door closed as she clutches her bottle of water.  
  
"What's wrong?" asks an concerned all too familiar deep voice to the side of her.  
  
"Fuck off!" Serena tells the voice and walks away.  
  
"Serena!" the voice exclaims as it runs after her.  
  
"What do you want now!" Serena tells him in a deep menacing growl as she turns around to look in navy-blue eyes.  
  
"Oh! Darien, I'm sorry! I thought you were someone else." She exclaims with surprise as she looks around trying to see if she could catch a glimpse of auburn hair, green eyes, or the all too perfect Indian tan.  
  
"It's okay, but what's wrong? Shouldn't you be celebrating?" Darien asked still concerned with worried etched on his all to perfect chiseled face.  
  
"I'm okay and I'm just not in the mood. I'm just going to meet Ami at my apartment and just hang out until the girls call us to pick them up because they got to drunk." Serena explains to him with a fake smile.  
  
"Okay," Darien replied but not in a believing tone.  
  
"I'll see-yea around." Serena told him as she walked away in search of some deli sandwiches.  
  
"Finally!" Serena replied to herself as she retrieved a chicken, cheese, and mustard sandwich from the stack and walked away a little happier than earlier and snatched a bag of Doritos Cooler Ranch and Potato chips from a display and goes to the cash register.  
  
"Seems you still haven't learned how to cook," says a deep voice behind her.  
  
"Dylan go fuck your whore a leave me the fuck alone" Serena replied still in her pleasant voice but just brought it down a few notches.  
  
"I'm okay right now, but might later." Dylan responded unfazed.  
  
"Whatever" Serena replied with a wave of her hand as she gave the cashier a 20 for her food and walked away with her bag in hand, as she headed for her car.  
  
"Tut-tut" she heard behind her with a clucking of his tongue.  
  
"Dylan, I'm just going to cut to the fucking chase! What the hell do want!" Serena replied as she put her bag in the passenger seat.  
  
"Well, seems someone has finally grown a backbone" Dylan commented as he leaned up against her silver Lexus.  
  
"Get up from my car and either answer me or good-bye!" Serena replied in a low menacing growl.  
  
"Okay, I'm willing to take you back." Dylan replied in a seductive voice.  
  
"Oh really!" Serena replied in a fake giddy voice, "Thank you, but fuckin hell no I'd ever go back with YOU!" Serena added and finished it with her low menacing growl.  
  
"Just you wait and see, I'll have you. You'll be begging me to take you back once I'm done with you." Dylan responded in a threatening voice.  
  
"Oh and I'm really going to go back to you after you just talked to me like that? You have got to be doing something that has gone bad. Baby, I'll give you a little piece of advice, get a new dealer and go and get a fucking life." Serena replied as she disappeared into her car and speed off.  
  
~Serena's Apartment~  
  
"I swear! You the hell does he think he is? I have the right mind to just go and show him who the hell I am!" Serena muttered to herself as she stumped up the stairs.  
  
"Hello Ms. Hart" came a pleasant voice in front of her.  
  
Serena looked up and came face to fact with a kindly looking 60-year-old fully white hair, and a few wrinkles here and there woman standing in front of her with a ugly floral house coat and faded pink house shoes on.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Richardson." Serena replied with a little smile.  
  
"I need to talk to you about something." The old lady explained to her as she walked towards Serena.  
  
"Talk away" Serena tells her as she pushes a few strands of hair from her face.  
  
"Well, you are exactly 2 months behind on your rent" the lady began.  
  
"Say no more, Mrs. Richardson. Here's half now and I'll give you the rest later." Serena replied as she gave the landlady the rest of her money.  
  
"Okay dear, looking forward to seeing you later." The lady responded as she Serena stepped into the elevator and pushed the button for her floor.  
  
"Damn! Everybody is after me all of a sudden!" Serena exclaimed as she punched the metal with her fist.  
  
Elevator dinged just then and opened the doors to her floor, which Serena walked on to and made her way to her door and opened it and saw Sammy their with Mika in the living.  
  
"SAMMY HART!" Serena yelled at seeing the scene-taking place in front of her.  
  
"Oh shit!" he replied as he jumped up.  
  
"Is nothing going to go my way today!" Serena muttered under her breath.  
  
"SAMUEL BENJAMEN HART! I'M ABOUT TO KICK YOUR ASS OF MY APARTMENT!" Serena yelled as she began to shot daggers at him with her mind.  
  
"Se-Ser-Serena! Let me explain!" Sammy squeaked.  
  
"What did I fucking tell you time and time again about? What did I tell you- " Serena began but was cut off when she heard the elevator ding again on her floor and turned around and closed her still opened door.  
  
"Sammy, I'm going to tell you this now." Serena tells him in a soft voice, "I'm not in the mood to put up with this shit!" Serena said as she turned around and looked dead at Sammy.  
  
"Serena, I'm sorry! Really! We didn't even mean- I mean we just came in here to watch a movie and then one thing led to another and well.." Sammy explained as he sat still as a piece of grass in the wind, shaking with nerves.  
  
"Sammy, I suggest" but was cut off with a knock at the door.  
  
"DAMNIT!" Serena screamed in frustration.  
  
"What the hell do you want!" Serena asked as she opened the door.  
  
"Umm.Serena" Darien said a little unsure of what he was wanting to say.  
  
"Darien, I'm not really even in the mood to talk to you right now, and Samuel if you get out of that seat, I will take you up on my offer." Serena said through gritted teeth as she turned around and saw Sammy standing up, still as a statue in fear.  
  
"Mika, sweetie. I strongly suggest you head home right now. Sammy and I have a little talk we need to have." Serena said in a sickly sweet voice as she turned toward a brown hair, brown eyes young girl who looked very disheveled.  
  
"Ye-Yes ma'am." The young girl stuttered out as she grabbed her keys from the coffee table and ran past Serena and Darien and disappeared through the open elevator.  
  
"Darien, can you please come back later?" Serena asked as she sighed and began to rub her neck in frustration.  
  
"What's going on Serena? You look like shit and you should be excited." Darien tells her as he hugged her out of concern.  
  
"I'll talk to you later Darien, right now! I need to have a nice long talk with Samuel!" Serena responded as she detached herself from his embrace and turned around and looked menacingly at Sammy.  
  
"Sis, come on. We didn't even do anything!" Sammy exclaimed fearfully.  
  
"Only because I walked into the door! You have it in your best interest to go to your room for the time being." Serena exclaimed to him as she pointed down the lighted hallway.  
  
"Okay" Sammy responded in a tone that reminded you of a prisoner going to the electric chair.  
  
"Damn!" Serena muttered as she walked into her kitchen with Darien behind her.  
  
"Darien, what are you doing here?" Serena asked as she began to put everything she bought away and grabbed her water.  
  
"Well, I saw you out in the parking lot." Darien began "Darien, don't even get me started! I'm stressed out way beyond my limits right now and all I want to do is take a nice hot shower and curl up on the couch, wait no in my chair and just watch reruns of some NASCAR races." Serena replied as she opened up her bottle of aspirin and gulped down 4 pills.  
  
"How about if you go and take that shower and I'll fix you some nice relaxing tea." Darien responded as he went up behind her and starts to massage her shoulders somewhat.  
  
"As nice as that sounds, No thanks. I still have to take care of Sammy and also call up Micheal." Serena tells him as she gets out of his touch, once again.  
  
"Serena," Darien asks in his normal low voice.  
  
"What?" Serena asks as she swallowed the rest of her water and threw into the trashcan.  
  
"How come yo still don't trust me?" Darien asks looking at her.  
  
"Damnit" Serena muttered to herself under her breath, "Darien, it's not that I don't trust you. It's just.arggg!" Serena exclaimed in frustration. "Not now!" Serena muttered.  
  
"Serena, please tell me what's wrong." Darien tells her in a concerned voice.  
  
"It's not the simple. It's.it's.I don't know." Serena explained exasperated as she stomps her foot on the kitchen tile and thrust her hands into her now almost freed hair in frustration.  
  
"Serena, you're going to burn yourself out if you keep this up." Darien comments, still looking into her frustrated clear-blue eyes.  
  
"I'm already burned out. I'm just going on exhaust fumes and little pushes." Serena retorted with a snort as she walks to her bedroom.  
  
"Serena, you can trust me. I'm not going anywhere." Darien tells her retreating back.  
  
"Don't pull that shit on me." Serena says through gritted teeth as she twirls around and becomes face to fact with Darien's worried face.  
  
"I'm not trying to pull anything on you Serena. I just want you to trust me and talk to me." Darien replies as he looks into Serena's eyes as if trying to search for answers.  
  
*How come I'm getting the feeling that he can see straight through me and to my already cracking soul?* Serena asks herself as she stares into Darien's worried eyes.  
  
"Darien, I might have told you my life story but I haven't told you shit about my soul." Serena tells him as she turns around and goes into her room and slams the door shut behind her.  
  
"FUCK!" Serena screams. "How come all of this shit has to fall on my lap now! WHY?" Serena screams and lets the last words out in more of a whisper as she slumps against her closet door and just begins to cry out everything that has happened in past 2 hours.  
  
^Raye's POV^  
  
"Girls, I'll catch up with you guys later." Raye yells to the bodies outlined in the fluorescent lights.  
  
"O-OKAY!" Mina yells as she waves.  
  
*I really shouldn't leave them, but I'm getting a bad feeling from Serena.* Raye tells herself as she walks to her red VeilSlide.  
  
"I hope she's alright." Raye mutters to herself as she turns on the car and speeds down the streets of downtown and onto the freeway to Serena's Apartment Complex.  
  
~*^^*~  
  
"Why's Darien's Black Jaguar here?" Raye asks herself as she walks up to the complex with her high-heeled shoes clicking behind her.  
  
"That woman needs to keep her temper under control sometimes!" muttered an old woman as she shuffled past Raye in an ugly floral housecoat and faded pink slippers.  
  
Raye just shook her head in bewilderment as she pushed the call button for the elevator.  
  
A few minutes later the elevator dinged and slid open its doors. Raye stepped into the little space and pushed the button for Serena's floor and the elevator closed its doors and began the short ride up to the floor.  
  
*Something's got to be going on. Why would Darien be here? He should be at his car garage getting his car ready for the race tomorrow.* Raye tells herself as she walks out the elevator and to Serena's door.  
  
As soon as she goes to knock on the door, its flown open with Darien's pissed off face staring back at her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" they ask each other in unison.  
  
"I came to see Serena." Raye answers him, "What's wrong Darien?" Raye asks.  
  
"Nothing," Darien replies as he brushes past her and goes to the elevator.  
  
*Now I know something is going on.* Raye confirms to herself as she walks into the deadly quite apartment and closes the door behind her.  
  
"Serena" Raye calls into the apartment.  
  
"Yes" comes stifled answer from Serena's room.  
  
Raye walks hurriedly to Serena's bedroom door.  
  
"Serena, are you okay?" Raye asks with concerned.  
  
"It's funny. I used to wish for someone to ask me that, but now I'm constantly being asked that." Comes a laughed reply from the other side of the door.  
  
"Will you please open the door for me?" Raye asks quietly.  
  
"Fine" comes a relented reply and seconds later the door opens.  
  
Raye walks into the room and sees a puffy eyed Serena seating on the edge of her bed.  
  
"Shouldn't you be out partying with the other girls?" Serena asks as she sniffs back a sob.  
  
"I was going to but I just decided to over here and hang with you instead." Raye tells her as she seats beside Serena.  
  
"What has gotten you so upset?" Raye asks soothingly.  
  
"Everything! First, I meet Dylan, then Darien. Not to mention what today is!" Serena replied as she swiped at the remaining tears.  
  
"What's today Serena?" Raye asks as she looks at Serena.  
  
"The day.the day.my parents died. I didn't really want to race today, but I wanted to prove to myself, to everyone that I wasn't afraid so I put it behind me and did it anyway." Serena answered as she curled herself up into a little ball.  
  
"Oh Serena. I didn't know." Raye exclaimed quietly as she put a hand to her mouth as if to stifle a gasp.  
  
"It's okay Raye. I guess everything has just finally caught up to me finally. I'm sorry to have broke down like this." Serena apologized as she sat up and gathered herself together.  
  
"You don't need to apologize Serena. We're friends and I like to be their for my friends." Raye replied as she watched Serena.  
  
"You sound just like me and the girls, who are probably drunk off their ass." Serena tells her as she goes over to her closet and pulls out a pair of running short and a white spaghetti strap shirt.  
  
"I really need a hot shower right now, I'll be out in a minute." Serena explains as she leaves the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~  
  
Here yea go guys, I hope yea liked it and please review for me and let me know how it was.  
  
Ja na and until next time  
  
~*~*Princess2000204~*~* 


	13. Chapter 13: A little bit more of a twist...

Hey ppelz!  
  
Srry that I took so long to update this! I hope you like this and I haven't forgotten the other girls in this story, as you'll see in this Chappy ~_* I hope you enjoy it.  
  
~*~*~**~*~*  
  
^Serena's POV^  
  
Serena rolls off the side of her bed with an 'Oof'.  
  
"Ouch!" Serena mumbles as she gets up from the floor and rubs her side.  
  
"I better go and talk to Sammy" she mutters to herself as she walks out her bedroom door and sees Sammy seating on the couch, watching t.v., and eating.  
  
"Get your feet off my coffee table." Serena tells him as she rubs the sleep from her eyes and curls up in her chair.  
  
"Sorry" Sammy mumbles and takes his feet off the table and suddenly finds the floor more interesting.  
  
"Sammy, look at me." Serena tells him as she finally becomes awaken.  
  
Sammy lefts his head up and looks at Serena face.  
  
"I'm sorry for the way I reacted last night, but I also am still ashamed at you." Serena begins.  
  
"Stop Serena." Sammy tells her.  
  
"Okay" Serena says as she continues to look at Sammy.  
  
"Your right and I am sorry." Sammy says with a pleading look on his face.  
  
"Thank you," Serena says as she gets up from the chair and gives Sammy a hug.  
  
"I'm going to get dressed and go down to the garage." Serena says as she walks back to her room and closes the door behind her.  
  
Serena takes out a pair of tight black leather pants and a black t-shirt a pair of white haunting eyes on the front and puts them on.  
  
She then slips on her tennis shoes and walks back into the living room.  
  
"Sams, I'm going now and I'll be back later." Serena replies as she grabs her keys and cell phone.  
  
"Oh, okay" Sammy muttered as he watched the race that was taking place on the t.v.  
  
"What's wrong Sams?" Serena asks as she walks towards where he sat on the couch.  
  
"Nothing, I'll see you when you get home." Sammy answered as he waved his hand at her.  
  
"Sams!" Serena started as she caught his hand in her hands so he couldn't move.  
  
"What?" Sammy asked innocently.  
  
Serena let his hand go and sat down next to him on the couch.  
  
"What's the matter, and don't say nothing because I can see right through that lie." Serena replies as she looks into his eyes.  
  
"I-I...I'm just worried about you especially since you had that break down or whatever you want to call it last night." Sammy answered as he looked down into his lap, as if in guilt.  
  
"Sammy, you don't need to worry about me. I am your older sister, so there for if anybody does need to do any worrying it's me about you." Serena tells him as she moves his chin tenderly and makes him look her in the eyes.  
  
"Sere, I am always going to worry about you and just because you're the oldest doesn't mean I can't worry about you. Tell me what yesterday was all about!" Sammy replies and more or least demands the last part.  
  
"Fine, since I can tell you aren't going to give up last nights little emotional catastrophe." Serena replies with a weak smile.  
  
"No, I'm not!" Sammy retorts.  
  
"Yesterday was actually the day mom and dad died, and before you say anything. You probably didn't know, since after all you were only 7 or 6 so you probably don't I guess.remember it all that much, but I guess it was just one of those days that the whole world came down around me, I dunno." Serena explains with a shrug on the last words.  
  
"Oh, Sere. You should have told me." Sammy exclaimed as he hugged Serena.  
  
"It's okay, and I didn't want to worry or burden you." Serena replied, "Anyways" Serena adds as she gets out of Sammy's embrace and wipes away the few tears that managed to slip out. "I'm going to go out for awhile, but I'll call on my way home and I'll take you out somewhere, just me and you nobody else." Serena suggests as she gets out and straightens out her outfit.  
  
"Alright, I'll be ready and waiting." Sammy replies with a small smile on his face.  
  
"Okay, talk to yea later" Serena yells over her shoulder as she walks out the door with the door shutting behind her.  
  
^Darien's POV ^  
  
"Darien!" Raye yells as she stomps her way into his room.  
  
"Yea?" Darien asks as he continues to steadily type away on his computer, not even noticing his sister's face.  
  
"What happened at Serena's apartment last night?" Raye demands as she slams his laptop closed just as Darien removed his hands from the keyboard.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Darien asks as he looks up at her and finally notices the gleam in her eyes that mean only one thing, she's pissed off and when she gets pissed off you better tell her if you know what's good for you, since the last person that ignored the gleam was thrown out of a 4- story window  
  
"Umm.nothing really. We just kinda.kinda.got into it?" Darien mumbled meekly as he literally coward away from her dominating form.  
  
"Well, when I went by her apartment as you very well know, she was in her room crying and you were mentioned as one of the reasons why!" Raye yelled as she continued to walk even closer to him.  
  
"Um.Raye. I know I made a mistake and I fully intend on fixing it, but first I need to take care of business or we'll fall behind, and what do you mean by 'one' of the reasons?" Darien finished in a questioning tone with an uneasy frown on his lips.  
  
"Well, Darien Allen Spiron! Is that concern or should I say care I sense in your voice?" Raye asks haughtily with a slight smirk.  
  
"N-No! I just.I mean-Uggh. I just don't want Serena to have her personal life get in the way of her racing or it could fully blow these business deal I have going!" Darien replied as he finally got his backbone back and pushed himself back to his computer and started to go back to work, before Raye put her hand on the screen.  
  
"Darien! I swear, if you start screwing around with her, mentally, I'll personally throw you from the tallest floor in this city and this time I want call an ambulance." Raye explained and quickly left just as she entered, leaving Darien gawking at her retreating form.  
  
"I swear if she wasn't my sister I would have been gotten rid of her!" Darien started to mumble as he went back to work, but his mind this time was elsewhere.  
  
*What did she mean by me being 'one' of the reasons, and did she say I actually made her cry? I've never really seen her cry-well except for that one time when I saw her crying in her sleep. Maybe I should call her.* Darien tells himself as he begins to reach for the phone but suddenly snatches it back as if it burned him, "No, I'll just go and see her, she's probably at the garage about now." Darien mutters to himself as he looks at the clock on his wall.  
  
He quickly leaves his office and goes down into one of his many garages and quickly gets into one of his many sports cars and leaves just as quickly.  
  
^Raye's POV^  
  
*I hope that little rant gets him quickly and knowing him, he'll probably take action, but I hope it's quickly. I wonder if I should call Jade and get the full 411 on this Dylan she mentioned?* Raye asks her self as she sat down in her red satin chaise.  
  
Raye snatches up her portable phone, dials the local police precinct, and hears a familiar voice answer the phone.  
  
"Hello, this is Officer Micheal Grant. How may I help you?"  
  
"Hey Officer Micheal. I was wondering if you could connect me to Chief or whatever Jade." Raye asked in her most polite voice.  
  
"Um.sure, I guess. Could you please state the business you have with him?" Micheal asked a little uneasy.  
  
"It's personal." Raye simply stated as she stretched out on the chaise.  
  
"Oh..um..okay." Micheal stuttered and then clicked her over.  
  
"Hello, this is Sergeant Jade. How can I help you?" he asked in an easy droll.  
  
"Hello Jade. This is Raye, I'm a friend of Serena's from the races." Raye replied easily, as if she has done this numerous times.  
  
"Oh, hey Raye. How can I help you?" Jade asks as he tenses a little.  
  
"I just have a question concerning Serena." Raye simply stats.  
  
"Oh, and what would that question be?" Jade asks with protectiveness apparent.  
  
"Well, I was talking with Serena last night, she was really upset, and she mentioned the name Dylan as being one of the reasons." Raye explained with ease as she awaited his response.  
  
"Dylan doesn't concern you, so please just forget about it." Jade replies and hangs up.  
  
"Well now. This has just gotten extremely curious." Raye mutters to herself in amusement as she puts down the charger, with a challenging smirk.  
  
^Serena's POV^  
  
Serena pulled into her garage, parked her Lexus SC in its parking space, and then gets out of the car with a smile on her lips as she walks over to another and begins to check it out.  
  
"Hmm..Nick has really out done himself this time!" she exclaims to nobody in general as she walks around inspecting the new sports car.  
  
"Actually that's my car, but thanks all the same." Came an all too familiar voice close by that causes her to stiffen on the spot.  
  
"What do you want!" she asks as she backs away from the car.  
  
"To talk. Is that a crime all of a sudden?" he asks with amusement.  
  
"Right now it is." She venomously retorts as she turns around and heads toward another new car that she has recently received.  
  
"What's going on with you? Shouldn't you be happy? I mean you have qualified for one of the biggest races that has hit this town in years." Darien asks with confusion laced with what she first thought was worry but quickly shook it off as just her imagination.  
  
"I've just got some 'things' going on in my life right now. It doesn't involve racing so don't worry about it." Serena replies as she waves her hand at the subject as she stops by a new white convertible.  
  
"Serena! Remember when you asked me, and might I add very shakily, to protect you. Well, that's what I'm trying to do, but I can't unless you let me in so I can protect you." Darien tells her, not taking his eyes away from her form.  
  
"Darien," she replies as clutches the side of the car tightly.  
  
"There are a few things going on in my life that you don't know about and I'm just dealing with them, so if you don't mind leaving so I can get to work and prep up my next car for the race." Serena replies in a surprisingly sweet voice as she steps away from the car and takes out a huge key ring that's filled with keys of all kinds.  
  
"Serena, all I've got to say is, whatever I said to you last night that made you so upset..I'm sorry." Darien replies low enough that Serena could just barely hear it.  
  
"Don't worry about it" Serena waves it off as she unlocks the car, gets in, and quickly speeds out the garage.  
  
Serena wipes away a few of stray tears that managed to escape, takes out her cell phone, and quickly dials her home number.  
  
"Hello?" comes a welcoming male voice.  
  
"Sams, get ready. I'm on my way home to get you." Serena said in a cheerful voice as she keeps on driving and turns onto the deserted part of the highway that she loves so much.  
  
"Alright, see you in a few minutes then!" comes Sammy's cheerful voice and then hangs up quickly.  
  
*God, I hope I can go through with this!* Serena tells herself as she takes the new car through her normal routines for all of her new cars.  
  
^Darien's POV^  
  
*Damnit! What the hell is her problem? I apologized which was hard enough for me, but then she just throws it in my face as if it was nothing and on top of it, I try and get her to open up to me but she wont. What the fuck does Raye want me to do?* Darien rants to himself hits his steering wheel with frustration.  
  
"What have I done to deserve this kind of punishment?" Darien mutters to absolutely nobody.  
  
"This woman is gonna be the end of me. She is so damn stubborn and strong headed, but that's good and yet how am I suppose to do my end of the bargain if this is how it's suppose to be?" Darien demands to himself as he speaks out loud.  
  
He pulls up to his house, once he has his car parked and locked up in his garage he storms through the mansion in search of his oh-so-dear sister of his and get all of the information she knows.  
  
"Raye!" he yells in his most demanding voice, and if I should say so is pretty damn demanding that it normally makes even the most powerful man coward under him in defeat.  
  
"What is it?" Raye asks innocently as she steps out of her bedroom wearing a skimpy outfit.  
  
"What the hell do you know!" he asks, still using his demanding voice.  
  
"Many things my dear brother, so you need to be a little more specific." She replies in her easy droll as she leans against the doorframe to her room.  
  
"You know very goddamn well what I am talking about!" he yells at her.  
  
"Darien, if she doesn't want you to know then obviously there's one of 2 things going on. 1) You said something you shouldn't have or 2) She doesn't want you to know and that means she probably already knows about you little 'business' dealing involving her." Raye replies with a shrug.  
  
"You know that idea by itself is so absurd it's actually hilarious!" Darien replied with a mock laugh as he stands in front of his unfazed sister.  
  
"I wouldn't take her so highly, because from my research that I have don't on her, she has personal as well as business connection in extremely high places as far up as the government and as low as the highest drug lords." Raye explained as she shook her finger at him.  
  
"What are your sources?" he asks as he narrows his eyes into small slits.  
  
"Why dear brother! If I told my sources to any old person that asked, then let's just say I wouldn't be where I am today if I did." She replied with a wink and hen quickly sashayed away back into her room and slammed the door shut in his face.  
  
"I swear! That isn't a woman but the devil its self in disguise!" he retorts as he sulks away to his office.  
  
^Serena's POV^  
  
"Sorry I'm late!" Serena replies as she opens the door to her apartment.  
  
"It's okay sis." He replies as he grabs his coat and walks out the door with Serena following closely behind and they get back into her car.  
  
"So, where are we going?" he asks excited. It wasn't every night that his sister took him out and she was well known in every circle/ring that was within 2 cities distant.  
  
"You'll see. It's kinda of a surprise." She replies as she gets onto the freeway and quickly begins to speed as fast as she could go down the unusually packed freeway.  
  
"Okay!" Sammy exclaims as he begins to go through her c.d. collection that she seems to take with her everywhere she goes.  
  
"Sams, that's my racing music. Why don't you just listen to the music?" Serena tells him as she continues further down the freeway.  
  
"Alright" Sammy replies as he begins to fiddle with the radio.  
  
~*^^*~ After about 2 hours of driving in the convertible, they finally stop in a rather small town.  
  
"Sere, what are we doing here?" Sammy asks with confusion as he looks around at his surroundings.  
  
"You don't remember this place?" Serena asks a little hurt.  
  
"Um.not really." Sammy replies as he continues to look around him.  
  
"Well come on, you'll remember eventually." Serena exclaims as she locks the car and they begin to walk down the quiet street, for them it was a little unnerving since there use to the hustle and bustle of the a city type town, but it was completely normal for this countryish type town.  
  
"Okay, this quietness is starting to become really unnerving, so unless you tell me what's going on, I'm going to start freaking out!" Sammy replies with a childish look as he crosses his arms in front of him and stomps his foot.  
  
Laughing, "Come on Sams. I promise you'll figure it out." Serena replies as she begins to drag him towards 2 huge metal gates that has ivy, and some kind of small purple flowers growing all over it, as if in an attempt to over to it.  
  
"Se-Sere-Serena! This-This isn't where I-I think it-it is, is it-it?" Sammy asks stuttering as he literally stops in his place with his eyes going wide as if in recognition.  
  
"Maybe" Serena replies as she leads them through the gates and into a small cemetery that looks as if it has been taken care of.  
  
"This is! It's the cemetery mom and dad were buried in!" he exclaims as his eye roam over all of the tombstones in front of him.  
  
"Yea, it is. So I guess I should say, Surprise!" Serena replies meekly as she throws her hands up.  
  
"Thanks Sere" Sammy mumbles as he begins to walk around.  
  
"Um.don't mention it." Serena replies as she makes her way towards 2 identical headstones.  
  
Serena kneels between both of them as she makes a small silent prayer.  
  
"Hey mom, dad. Sorry I haven't made it here in a long time, but yea know how things get." Serena says as she scratches the back of her head.  
  
"I've been taking really good care of Sammy and I guess you could say Sammy has also been taking care of me too." Serena continues as she seats down in Indian style and begins to get comfortable.  
  
"I know I haven't been the ideal daughter and everything but I do want you to know that I-we really miss you. " Serena begins as she starts to pick at a piece of grass and twirl it around in her fingers.  
  
For the rest of the night Serena sat there, in-between her parents and just telling them everything that has happened in her life.  
  
Sammy just sat with his grandmother, since their grandfather wanted to be buried with his family, and did the same.  
  
~*^^*~  
  
"Thanks Serena, really I mean it. That was something I'll always appreciate." Sammy tells her as they were on their way towards the apartment.  
  
"I'm glade. I wanted to do something for you that was special and I think in a way, we both kind of needed that." Serena replies with a smile as she takes a look at her brother and for once, in a really long time, she sees the little boy that hasn't been their in a very long time.  
  
She simply smiles in content and simply continues on with their drive back.  
  
~*^^*~  
  
That morning, Serena was up before the girls even came by and was dressed in another one of her racing outfits and waiting in the kitchen for Lita and the other 2 girl to come, when Sammy came into the kitchen fully dressed.  
  
"What are you planning on doing?" She asks with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I'm going to your race today, duh!" Sammy replies as he makes himself a cup of coffee and seats down next to her, and waits.  
  
"Come on girls! I've got a great plan to wake her up this morning!" Mina replies giddily from the other side of the door a few minutes later as Lita opens the door quietly and is followed by Mina and Amy.  
  
"What is it?" Lita asks, just as excited.  
  
"I think we should throw ice water on her!" she replies as they tip toe into her bedroom, not even looking in the kitchen to see the gaping people seating in their.  
  
A couple seconds later,  
  
"Where is she! She didn't go partying last night, did she?" Lita asks worried as she flees from the room and stops dead in her tracks causing a domino reaction behind her.  
  
"Oww!" was heard behind along with, "What's wrong Lita?".  
  
"Se-Sere-Serena! What are y-yo-you doing up th-this early?" Lita asks open mouthed.  
  
"Just am." Serena shrugged, "What is this that I heard about throwing ice water on me?" she adds with a glare at all 3 of them.  
  
"Just joke" Mina replies with a weak laugh.  
  
"Har, har!" Serena laughs and then gets up with Sammy following behind her, "Come on girls, and I wont forget this either!" she tells them as she grabs the cell phone and keys, walks out the door with Sammy behind and is soon followed by 3 gaping girls.  
  
^Darien's POV^  
  
"Damnit!" Darien growls as he slams his hands down on the desk in front of him as he rereads the information in front of him.  
  
"How does she make all of these connections?" he asks himself as he prints out the information and saves the rest on disk.  
  
*I wonder if I can ask around in her other circuits?* Darien asks himself as he gets into his lucky car as he speeds off, toward the day's race.  
  
Darien continues to ponder that one question on the entire ride.  
  
"How is it, that I am letting this mere, girl-no, woman, get to me like this!" he tells himself out loud as he registers his car and parks it in his normal parking space.  
  
"Hey man! Long time, no see!" comes a shout close by and is soon greeted by his best friend Andrew.  
  
"Yea, way too long!" Darien replies as he smiles back at him.  
  
"What's you been up to?" Andrew asks as he leans himself against Darien's car.  
  
"Just a little bit of everything." Darien replies with a shrug as he too leans against it.  
  
"Cool! Word has it that your making a major deal with a certain company." Andrew replies with a wiggle of his eyebrows.  
  
"If your talking about Celestial Moon, then yes, but let's not talk about that here." Darien says as he begins to shoot him glares.  
  
"Okay, okay. Sheesh." Andrew replies as he raises his hands in defense.  
  
"Good. How's you and Rita doing? I hear she's going to big time now." Darien tells him, as he tries to change the subject and for him, it works to easily on the blonde.  
  
"We're doing just fine and yeap she has, but is unfortunately move to Europe somewhere, for artistic exploration. Whatever the fuck that's suppose to mean." Andrew replies sadly, as he slumps against the car.  
  
"That's gotta suck" Darien replies in an understanding way.  
  
"Yea, but she says that she'll be coming back soon, since I already told her flat out that I wasn't going anywhere." Andrew says with a defiant shake of his head.  
  
Chuckling, "That's the way to go" Darien tells him as he pats his shoulder and then stands up as he notices the group of guys coming his way.  
  
"Hey Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki. What's up?" Darien asks politely.  
  
"Hey Darien, nothing too much." Seiya says as he looks at Andrew, "Hey Drew" he says as he nods his head in his direction.  
  
"Hey" he mumbles back.  
  
"Darien, can we ask you some questions?" Yaten asks in a serious polite voice.  
  
"Sure" Darien shrugs as they walk off.  
  
^Serena's POV^  
  
Serena and Sammy parked in her usual parking place and was followed by 3 other cars who parked on either side of her.  
  
"Wow Sere! How is it that the cops don't know of this place?" Sammy asks with wide eyes as he takes in the site around him.  
  
"Easy, Jade tells all of the cops that this place is used for chemical waste." Serena replies with a grin as she walks to the trunk of her car and begins to mess around with her NOS system.  
  
"His smart." Sammy says as he walks over to her.  
  
"What are yea doin?" he asks confused as she adjusts some nozzles and what- nots.  
  
"Just fixing some of the equipment for when/if I race today." Serena replies with wink as she slams the trunk down and then turns to the Ami, Mina, and Lita walking up to him.  
  
"Are wither of you racing today?" Serena asks.  
  
"I am" Lita replies as she walks over to the registering table.  
  
"You guys actually have a registering table here?" Sammy asks with disbelief.  
  
"Yeap sure do. How else are we going to know whose car is whose if you should die or something in a wreck?" Mina says as she begins to prance around.  
  
"Makes sense" Sammy replied as he shook his head for a moment.  
  
"Let's go and get us some sets for when the races start today." Ami says to everyone finally as she looks at everyone.  
  
"Good idea." Serena replies as she leads everybody toward an area where a crowd has already started to gather.  
  
"Hey Serena!" came a shout from the front of the crowd, then a head of Raven black hair popped in front of her.  
  
"Oh, hey Raye!" Serena exclaims a little startled.  
  
"I didn't know you were coming today." Raye replied as openly eyed Sammy.  
  
"Of course I came today. After all, Lita's racing today and I'm not going to miss that." Serena replies as she began to lead them towards where Raye shouted from.  
  
"Oh really! I don't think I've seen her race before." Raye replies with a curious look.  
  
"She hasn't raced since..I think since we were in the.uh, hang on now, Sammy was in I think 9th so, that was at.." "In 9th I went to Joseph Academy." Sammy piped up from her side.  
  
"Oh yea! Then it was when we were in the Dragon Flames or something like that." Serena shrugged as she took them towards an empty bench in the front.  
  
"You guys were in the Dragon Flames!" Raye exclaimed with bugged eyes.  
  
"Yea, only Lita, Amy, Mina, and Me. Sams was still in school and only let him get involved with Drag Races and NASCAR." Serena replies with a wave of her hand.  
  
"The Dragons got busted up like 8 years ago, but their still a big name gang even today." Raye replies quietly that Serena or Sammy could barely hear her.  
  
"I know. If it wasn't for the fact that the cops started sending in double agents then we prob still be together, but I'm not gonna start dragging up the past." Serena replies with a steely gaze sent back to Sammy mainly.  
  
"Se-Sere," Sammy began as he caught the glaze or glare is what it really felt like.  
  
"Yea" she replies in the same tone as the gaze.  
  
"Is that when you meet Jade and Micheal?" Sammy asked, trying to get it straight mainly in his head.  
  
"Yeap, they saved my asses so many times in one night, I think for sure I was a cat in the past life." Serena replies with a giggle at the thought.  
  
"What night are you talking about?" Raye asked, very curious at where this conversation has turned.  
  
"Oh nothing" Serena said with a wave of her hand.  
  
"Sere!" is shrieked nearby.  
  
"Yea" she yelled back.  
  
"There you are!" Mina replies as she skips over to them, "Ames was wondering if you wanted to go to the abandoned runway after we're done here." Mina tells her as she begins to look around her.  
  
"For what?" Serena asks with suspicion as she narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Well, she wanted to check the new car, make sure your reflexes are still good and wanted to have a few mock races." Mina said as she listed off the things on her fingers as she twirled a piece of her idly.  
  
"Um...okay, where's Ames and Lits by the way?" Serena asked as she looked around at the people around them.  
  
"Over at Lits car. There just doin the yea know, the manual checks and what- nots. Any who, I think they kinda want you over their." Mina tells her and then shrugs her shoulder as if not sure of what she just said.  
  
"Okay, I'll be right back." Serena tells them as she gets up from her seat, which is taken almost immediately.  
  
"Don't get too comfortable." Serena retorts to her and then dashes off to where Lita has parked her VX 220.  
  
"Finally!" Lita exclaimed as Serena stopped beside the car.  
  
"I'm here. What do yea need help with?" Serena asks as she leans against the car.  
  
"Oh nothing major. Just for you to check underneath the car and give it your full look through." Amy replied as she was typing away on her little computer.  
  
"Alright." Serena replies as she slips on the mechanic jumpsuit that Lita hands her, pulls her hair back, and ties it into a topknot, slides underneath the car on the black piece of wood that Lita had drilled wheels on to.  
  
^Raye's POV^  
  
*I can't believe that those 4 girls where in the Dragon Flames! That's still one of the roughest gang of Racers there is around in this state. No wonder Serena has the attitude she has. You has to be tough and basically be emotionless to survive in their. I wonder how far up she got in their ranks? I wonder if Sammy knows anything?* Raye asks herself as she continues to ponder all of the new information she has just received from Serena.  
  
"Sammy" Raye began as she turned to him.  
  
"Yea" he replied as he continue to stare at the starting line.  
  
"Do you know how far up your sister got up into the Dragon Flames when you went to Joseph Academy?" Raye asks as she continues to look at his express and sees that it falls to an emotion of what almost looks like sadness.  
  
"All I know is that every time I asked about where the money was coming in from Serena would change the subject or if I asked her how come she was starting to look worn out and tried all she would tell me is to worry about my schooling and activities. I do know I heard her crying a few times and murmuring how life wasn't fair, but I just thought it was because she lost a race or something, but now that I think about it, I don't think it was because of her losing a life." Sammy replies very quietly, that if you didn't strain your ears to hear it, then it the words would be lost to the wind.  
  
"Wow! She must care for you a lot if she didn't want you to worry about her and she also must have been really high up on the ranks if she was acting and looking like that." Raye replies as she begins to think about everything that Sammy told her.  
  
*Sense I can kinda tell how Serena is and since she acts like the world isn't a problem, she must have been pretty high up on the Dragon Flames ranks. Not to mention I did hear that they had to start killing off some of the lower members. I wonder if Serena had to do some of the killing?* Raye asks herself as she gazes off to the horizon.  
  
^Serena's POV^  
  
"Lita" Serena says to the brunette that's standing over her.  
  
"Yea" she replies as she hands Serena a wrench.  
  
"We need to start keeping a closer eye on Raye. She's starting to ask questions acting a little bit too suspicious for my taste." Serena replies in a deathly low voice, that didn't seem normal for Serena.  
  
"You got it." Lita replies with a firm nod of the head.  
  
"Pass it on to Amy and Mina." Serena replies as she rolls from out of the car.  
  
"I heard you, Serena," Amy tells them quietly as she continues to type on the computer.  
  
"Ames, what the hell are you doing?" Lita asks with a confused expression.  
  
"I'm just getting some information." Amy explains as she keeps her eyes on the screen.  
  
"Okay, whatever" Serena replies as she pulls off the jumpsuit, "I'm going back over to where I was. Good Luck Lits" Serena said with 2 thumbs up and a little wink before she walks away towards Sammy and Raye.  
  
*Why would Raye be suddenly interested in my past? It doesn't make sense, unless she's either working for a gang that's still raveling Dragon Flames or it's something else, hopefully it's the former, because that will be easy to take care of but the latter is more tricky and something that causes for more thinking.* Serena tells herself as she makes Mina scoot over so she can have her spot back.  
  
"Sammy told Raye how you were acting while you were active in Dragon Flames." Mina whispers so quietly that her lips didn't barely move.  
  
Serena just nods in affirmation and turns her head so that she was looking at the starting line and also to where her ears could listen more easily to what Raye and Sammy were talking about.  
  
^Darien's POV^  
  
*She looks more tense, as if she's about to pounce on a prey. I wonder what's going on? Wait! How come I'm starting to worry about her like this? It makes no sense. I only need her to think I care about her and then I have her and the rest is an easy landslide from their.* Darien tells him self with a smirk of arrogance.  
  
"Yo Darien! The race is about to start." Andrew yells as he waves for Darien to come over to him.  
  
Darien just simply walked over to Andrew who was frantically waving his arms so that he would know where to go.  
  
"Stop looking like a lunatic and just turn and look at the cars." Darien tells him with boredom in his voice.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Andrew asks with an attitude.  
  
"This 'business' deal." Darien replies with exasperation.  
  
"I told you before you even started this deal that she aint gonna fall for it and besides, she's too stubborn and way to smart in more ways then you'll ever know." Andrew replies with a knowing smirk.  
  
"Shut up! What do you know!" Darien retorts with a grunt.  
  
"More than you realize." Andrew tells him with the smirk still on his face.  
  
"I swear Andrew! You might be my best friend but I won't hesitate to kill you if you don't shut the hell up!" Darien tells him in a hushed voice, not wanting anybody to hear them.  
  
"Yea yea. How many times have I heard that threat? Let's see..too many to count." Andrew quips  
  
"Shut up! They're about to start the race." Darien tells him sharply.  
  
"Fine, fine! Sheesh, you'd think you could take a few jokes and jabs here and there!" Andrew mumbles as she seats back in the bleacher and slumps back.  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~**~  
  
Here yea go guyz! Chappy 13 for yea! Please let me know what yea think!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*Princess2000204*~*~ 


	14. Authors Note

Hey guyz,  
  
Srry for not having updated in like a lifetime. Having my internet screwin up and then on top of that End of Semester tests are here! Yuck!!!!!!!!   
  
Just so yea know, I'm almost done with the chappy for 'Love in the Country mixed with the City' and I've started also on 'Love and Racing, Not a Good combination'.   
  
I have switched internet people so now my e-mail address is MoonPrincess2097@bellsouth.net.   
  
I am hoping to have at least something updated by Christmas.  
  
Princess   
  
P.S.   
  
Srry for all the time it's taking me to update.   
  
E-mail for suggests or comments. 


	15. Chapter 14: Christmas comes Part 1

Hey pplz,  
  
I know, I know. I haven't updated since like the ice age and all the rotten fruit is appreciated. Well here's the next chappy, and let me know what yea think of it.  
  
^Serena's POV^  
  
The racing season has been over for a few months with Serena walking away with a little over $4.56 million, Lita having $2.87 million, Amy having $80 thousand, and Mina with no more than $15 thousand.  
  
"Sere, what are we planning on doing for Christmas?" Lita asks as she speeds up on the treadmill. "I was thinking somewhere warm. Maybe..New Zealand.Australia..somewhere near Greece..or maybe one of the houses on the Balearic Islands." Serena thinks aloud as she continues to pump her legs on the machine. "Yea, I like that one. We haven't been down their in eons!" Amy tells them as she comes up to them from her work out with her martial arts instructor.  
  
"Well, we need to talk to Sams and Mina." Serena tells them as she brings the weights down and stands up, "Lits come and hold my bag." Serena tells her as she starts to walk over to the gyms punching bag.  
  
~*****~  
  
After they spent the whole morning and afternoon at the gym to get their bodies back in shape, they head their separate ways. Amy going to take her finals, Lita to work, and Serena to a small coffee shop that so far serves the best coffee, ever!  
  
Seating down on a small love seat near a fire that's blazing, she begins to let her mind wander.  
  
'Maybe it's time that I move onto another town.another life.another identity.' She starts to think as she watches outside at the little snow flurry that has started.  
  
'No! I promised myself, NO MORE running. Not from my life, not from my friends, or my enemies!' she tells herself with defiance and a slight nod of her head.  
  
She continues to curl up on the couch, gazing outside, and sipping from her tall Amaretto. 'I wonder if I should start Christmas shopping now or just wait until we get to wherever we decide on. Umm.I should probably get a few things.' Serena finally decides.  
  
Getting from her warm and comfortable spot on the couch, walking out the shop and getting into her new 2004 MX-5 Miata, and driving off to the mall.  
  
~^**^~ ^Darien's POV^  
  
"Raye! Why are we here again?" Darien asks in a huffy manner. "Because I'm Christmas shopping and I wanted you to come with me." Raye explains for the millionth time to him as she pays for something for her mother, Darien's stepmother. "Why couldn't we just buy all of this stuff off the internet? That would be less time consuming and also multi-tasking." Darien replies grumpily as he folds his arms in defense as he eyes all the bags with obvious distaste. "No, you just want to stay all stuck up in your office obsessing over Serena." Raye bites back as she gives Darien 3 bags to carry while she walks out the door with only one.  
  
'God damnit! Every year, she ropes me into doing this! Every god-forsaken year! Why can't we just order all of this damn stuff off the internet? 'Oh no, it wouldn't be the same', she says.' Darien grumbles to himself as he trudges behind Raye who has just walked into Media Play. "Great! Now I'll never get out of here in time for my meeting." He tells himself as he pulls out his cell phone and starts to dial a phone number by memory.  
  
"Hello" is said over the phone in an offhanded tone. "Hello Mr. Woodsen, I'm sorry to inform you that I'm going to have to reschedule our meeting for another time." Darien tells him in his most polite and demanding voice, he could muster in his current mood. "Really? What has suddenly brought on this sudden cancellation 2 hours before the actual meeting?" is asks in a curious sounding voice. "Well you see sir, my sister has insisted that we go Christmas shopping today of all days and sir, you just don't want to argue with my sister." Darien replies as he walks into the store to try to find his aforementioned sister who he was pretty sure would be in the music section. "Darien my boy, that's women in general and I understand completely. My wife is having me go shopping with her tonight when I get home." The gruff voice replies with something sounding like affection with the last part. "I'll have my secretary call you and reschedule as soon as time permits." Darien tells him as he looks over Raye's shoulder to see her holding 'Instrumental Christmas'.  
  
'Great!' Darien grumbles to himself as he rolls his eyes and hangs up his cell phone. "Raye lets get something a little more...modern." Darien tells her as he picks up a 'Now! That's What I Call Christmas' c.d. "But Darien, this would make it feel more of a traditional Christmas." Raye tells him in her commanding tone. "Well, at least buy a few other varieties beside just that." Darien tells her as he looks around him at the different selections that are surrounding him. "I'll see" Raye replies as she continues to browse over the c.ds in front of her. Rolling his eyes at his sister, he walks away from her and into the area where all of the movies are.  
  
~^**^~ ^Serena's POV^  
  
She continues to window shop with a smile on her face; she always gets like this around this time of year. 'I don't know why but I always love this time of the year! Especially all the baking, shopping, presents, food, drinking, partying.this is defiantly my favorite holiday.' Serena tells herself as she sighs with contentment and enters her favorite music shop for some Christmas music and music for Amy.  
  
Looking through all of the Celtic stuff that Amy is into and picking out two c.ds that she doesn't remember being in her collection the last time she looked, walks over to her favorite..the classical area. Humming to herself a song that an old friend taught her as she goes through all of the composers, pianist, violinist, and all the other 'ists their are in music. Picking out three c.ds that have a variety of composers and whatnot on it she goes over to the Christmas selections.  
  
Finding a Christmas c.d. that looks new this year, she picks it up and listens to a few tracks on the headphones station. Swaying her head to the music to the simple tune and old favorite. 'I think I'm gonna get at least this one.' She thinks to herself as she pulls the headphones off her head carefully and sits them down back on their perch. "Serena?" is whispered behind her; she turns around and comes face-to-face with Raye. She hasn't seen her since that awful night at the apartment. "Hello Raye" she replies with a smile as she puts the c.d. with the others.  
  
"How have you been?" Raye asks with look of complete and utter shock on her face, as if she wasn't expecting to see Serena today of all days. "I'm in a really good mood today. Just doing some early Christmas shopping before we head off to wherever we're going for Christmas this year." Serena tells her with a glowing 100-watt smile on her face as she continues to flip through the c.ds and taking a few here and their as she goes. "That's good, where are you all going?" Raye asks curiously, as she continues to look Serena up and down. "We haven't decided yet. Australia, Greece, New Zealand, one of the Balearic Islands?" Serena tells her animatedly. Laughing at her antics, "Basically somewhere warm?" Raye replies as she finally pries her eyes away from Serena and continues her search for good Christmas c.ds. "Yea, basically. I hate the cold weather, can't stand it really." Serena tells her with a shiver as she stands back up right. "Well, I'm gonna go and check out the box sets. See-yea around, maybe we can hook-up before we leave for.wherever." Serena tells her in a contented tone as she walks over to where they have huge blow-up size pictures of various movies, shows, and actors and actresses. "Hmm..I think Sammy would like this one, maybe getting Lita this one, and Mina this one." Serena mumbles to herself as she grabs three different sets off the self, one being the 007 pack, Highlander and a Soul Food Season 1.  
  
Grabbing a basket from a nearby stand, Serena puts the movies, c.ds, posters, and a few books in their. Heading into the closest and shortest checkout line which was only one other person with a few scant things. Thinking of going to the photo shop next and then maybe the Black Mineral Market.  
  
^Raye's POV^  
  
As she looks around, hoping to catch a sight of Serena's head of golden hair she continues to scan the room for her pain in the ass brother. 'Where the hell did he disappear to? The one time I actually want to find him I can't!' Raye exclaims in utter exasperation. "What's wrong Raye?" Darien's voice asks coming from behind her after Raye stood in the same place for a few minutes scanning the room. "Their you are! I was just looking for you!" Raye replies as she drags him to a checkout lane that's right next to Serena's. "Tomorrow I'm going out of town." Darien tells Raye as he looks at all she has in her arms. "Where to and for what?" Raye asks as she glares at him. "Well.It's for..business" Darien tells her quietly as he waits for her to check out. "Sure and I was born yesterday along with the rest of the human race." Raye tells him with dripping sarcasm and rolling her eyes. "It is, but I won't be back until after Christmas." Darien tells her meekly. "You WHAT!!!" Raye exclaims as she finally reaches the register. "Yea, well it's a major business merger of a few small businesses into mine." Darien explains.  
  
'I can't believe this! The one year my mom actually agrees to come and spend Christmas with us his going to leave!' Raye tells herself.  
  
"We'll talk about this later!" Raye snaps at him as she pays the frightened young man. "Okay, but you'll need to make it brief." Darien mutters to her. "Do what?!" Raye glares at him, "I'll make it as long as I'll damn please!" she tells him darkly.  
  
^Serena's POV^  
  
When I finally reach the cash register, I hear someone yell 'What!' and I could swear that it sounds like Raye.  
  
'It would be hilarious if that really is Raye and she's chewing out Darien for something.' Serena thinks to herself as the casher rings up her last item, which is for her best friend.  
  
As she walks through the entrance of the store, I see Raye glaring down at a man that's more than likely Darien. Serena beings to laugh evilly inside. 'I need to stop being so mean and feel a little sorry for the poor bastard.Naw, this is too much fun!' she tells herself as she goes onto the next store which just so happens to be a liquor store.  
  
~*****~  
  
After spending, the rest of her time at the mall until it closed and she was practically thrown out with a few many others.  
  
'Well, I guess I could stop by and get something to eat.' Serena tells herself, picks up her cell phone out of her purse, and dials her home number.  
  
'Hello' is asked over the line from a small timid voice. 'Hey Mika, let me talk to Sammy.' Serena tells Sammy's high school sweet heart. 'Sure, wait a minute.' Mika tells her and then silence is heard. 'What's up?' Sammy's voice finally comes on suddenly. 'I was thinkin about stopping for something to eat.' Serena tells him as she pulls out the mall parking lot and onto the busy highway. 'Well, theirs only me, Mika, and one of your friends.' Sammy tells her. 'Which friend?' Serena asks suspiciously. 'Umm.she has long black hair and' 'I know who it is Sams, tell Raye I'm stopping for something to eat and ask her if she wants anything.' Serena tells Sammy as she cuts him off. 'Okay,' and then silence is on the line while Serena begins to fiddle with her c.ds and finally deciding on the somber tone of Smile Empty Soul. 'She says not to worry about her.' Sammy replies in his usual happy-go- lucky voice. 'Alright, I was planning on getting Chinese. Anything special?' Serena asks as she turns into 'Chinese Zodiac'. 'I want..Sesame Chicken and the Generals Chicken with fried noodles and white rice. Mika wants Sweet and Sour Shrimp with fried rice that has the chicken in it.' Sammy tells her as she gets out her car and goes into the Chinese take-out restaurant. 'Alright, I should be home in about 30 minutes.' Serena tells him and then hangs up.  
  
She then walks up to the counter.  
  
~^**^~ ^Raye's POV^  
  
As Raye seats down in Serena's living room with a bottle of Fuze, some kind of fruit energy drink the young girl around her early 20s that has black dyed hair with purple and blue stripes in her hair and those jaguar cat eye contacts.  
  
'This can't be Sammy's girlfriend. She's almost the exact opposite of him.' Raye thinks as she watches them and feels like she's about to throw-up as she listens to Sammy tell his order to Serena on the phone. 'At least I'm positive that those two are related. God! Only them two could eat that much and still asks for seconds.' Raye tells herself as she takes a timid first sip of the purplish liquid in the glass bottle.  
  
After what felt like forever, Serena finally walks into the door and saves me from feeling like I wanted to scream, 'Get a goddamn room!' to the two fucking lovebirds. 'I'm in such a fucking bad mood! To think, I was in an actually good mood this morning.' Raye tells herself as she helps Serena spread the food over the table in the kitchen. "So, what brings you all the way over here?" Serena asks, breaking Raye from her inner tongue whippings. "Well, I was wondering what you had decided to do for Christmas." Raye replies as she watches Serena. "I'm not sure yet. I haven't talked to the others." Serena tells her as begins to rummage around in a drawer. "Alright, I was just wondering since Darien wasn't going to be here for Christmas if you'd like to stay and have Christmas with my mother and I." Raye tells her as she sets out the silverware that Serena was rummaging for. "Raye, I'm sorry, but none of us really like the cold weather all that much. Thanksgiving is one thing here, but Christmas is almost unbearable." Serena says to her as she looks her in the eye.  
  
'Damnit! I really don't want to have a lonely Christmas. Not again anyways.' Raye tells herself desperately.  
  
"How about this!" Sammy's girlfriend says, interrupting the conversation. Serena just nods to the enthusiastic girls. "Why doesn't Raye and her mother come with us!" Mika says as she bounces around the kitchen and grabs a Fuze out the refrigerator. "Mika, how many have you had of those?" Serena asks carefully. "Oh, only about..5." replies the overly hyper girl. "Then you don't need anymore and put that one back. You'll be drinking water." Serena tells her in her 'don't-even think-about-arguing-with-me' voice. "Fine, fine." The girl replies and then plops into a chair. "Sams, come on and eat!" Serena yells. "Raye, you are more than welcomed to stay and eat." Serena tells her quietly, with a smile.  
  
~*****~  
  
~*^^*~ ^Serena's POV^  
  
"Serena, are you sure about this?" Lita asks as she takes a sip of her soda. "Exactly, I mean..what if this is just a trick." Mina asks as she lies down on the couch with a pillow in her arms. "Umm, guys. Raye isn't Darien." Amy tells them quietly as she continues to scribble quickly in a notebook. "Girls! This is Raye, and she is coming with us along with her mother. We just need to figure out where we're going this year." Serena tells them firmly. "What are the choices?" Mina asks as she watches Amy. "Greece, Australia, the Balearic Islands, or New Zealand." Lita tells all of them. "I vote for Greece." Sammy says in a gravely voice as he walks into the living room, having just woken up. "No way! New Zealand!" Mina replies as she shoots up from the couch. "I'll go for Balearic Islands, we haven't been their in a long time." Amy replies, closing her notebook. "I'll go for either Australia or Balearic Islands." Lita tells them as she stands up from the floor and walks into the kitchen. "It don't matter to me." Mika tells them as she walks in to the living room. "What do your parents think?" Serena asks Mika, as she looks at the hyper young girl that now has contacts in that are fire red. "They say as long as you and the 'other' girls go." Mika replies with a smirk. "Okay" Serena says as she curls up in her chair and then looks at everybody, "I vote for..the Balearic Islands." Serena tells them with a smile. "When will we be leaving?" Amy asks as she looks up at Serena." "Probably the day after tomorrow." Serena tells them as she looks at everybody that's in the room. "Nooo! That's not enough time for me to pack and.and do the other stuff!" Mina tells them as she begins to wave her arms in the air for more dramatic effects. "Mina, calm down! Their will be plenty of time to pack, you'll have the whole day tomorrow to pack." Serena tells her gently as she tries to hold in a laugh. "Oh yea, your right. I totally forgot about that." Mina says with a slight blush on her cheeks as she calms down.  
  
Serena gets up from her comfortable spot in her chair and walks over to the phone in the kitchen. Picking it up and dialing a number that is written on a piece of paper that has been stuck above it. "Hello" says an overly cheerful voice on the other line. "Hello, can I please speak with Raye?" Serena asks as she leans against the wall. "Yes, just wait one minute." The voice replies and then the line goes quit.  
  
After a few minutes have passed, "Hello, may I please asks whose calling?" Raye's voice asks. "Hey Raye, it's me Serena." Serena tells her with a little smile. "Oh, hey Serena. What's goin' on?" Raye replies with a little concern in her voice. "Nothing really, I was wondering if you and your mother would like to go to the Balearic Islands with us this year." Serena responds simply. "Do what? I-We wouldn't want to put anybody out or anything." Raye responds with a little more excitement in her voice. Laughing, "You wouldn't be putting anybody out at all, in fact with the extra people that we'll be meeting up with their we'll even have extra rooms left over. So what do yea say? We'll be leaving the day after tomorrow." Serena tells her simply. "I'll need to get a hold of mother, but I'm sure we would be happy to come with you guys." Raye responds as Serena could hear her snapping off orders left and right. "I'll talk to you later." Serena replies and then hangs up. ~******~  
  
Well I think that's it for right now, even though I did wanted it longer but I also wanted this chapter out before Christmas got here. I'm soooo sorry for not updating in such a long time. Hopefully that wont happen again, anytime soon.  
  
Princess  
  
P.S. Don't forget to Review!!!!!! 


	16. Chapter 15: Christmas Part 2

Hey pplz! Here it is finally, so you can stop throwing the rotten fruit at me! Sorry for it being so damn short, but hey you get another chappy! So read damnit!  
  
~*~*~*  
  
As Serena, Sammy, Lita, Amy, Raye, Mika, and Raye's mother get off the plane their meet with two cars. A 2004 Pontiac Grand AM Coupe and along with a 2004 Jaguar XKR Coupe.  
  
"Sere, I thought you were gonna try out the new BMWs!" Lita tells her as soon as she sees the cars. "I was, but decided that I didn't want to scare our guests." Serena replies with a smirk as she gets into the Pontiac with Amy, Sammy and Rika while Lita takes Raye and her mother.  
  
"So Lits, you wanna stop and get something to eat or do you wanna go ahead on to the house?" Serena says into her headset as she turns onto the freeway and starts into the fast lane.  
  
"Hang on and let me check with Raye and Ms. Morlang." Lita tells her.  
  
^Raye's POV^  
  
'What is with Serena and fast cars? I hope they don't go doing any drag races, since I don't think my mom can handle too much.' Raye tells herself as she gets into the bag of the black Jaguar that looks almost brand new.  
  
"We were gonna go and test out two of Serena's BMWs that she just go from Nick, but she's being nice to you two since your probably not use to Serena's...testing methods." Lita tells them as she puts on her communication piece on her ear and pulls it out in front of her mouth.  
  
"Excuse me miss, but what is that on your ear?" Ms Morlang asks Lita as Lita follows after Serena. "We use this to talk to each other when we're in different cars." Lita tells her politely. "That's is certainly different from those cell phones that you kids like to use." Ms. Morlang replies as she puts her seat belt on. "We all use those too, but we've found these are better when we're driving and less in the way." Lita tells her with a smile as she hears Serena talking to her.  
  
"Do you two wanna stop and get something to eat or go on to the house?" Lita asks them as she slows down just a bit.  
  
'Lita is so different from what I thought she acted like. Maybe their all not what I thought at all. I always thought of Lita to be loud, opinionated and brash.'  
  
"If it wouldn't be to much I'd rather just go on to Serena's house." Ms. Morlang tells them in her pleasant northern drawl. "No problem" Lita replies.  
  
"Sere, we're just gonna head onto the house. If you guys are hungry I'll fix us something to eat given theirs actually anything to eat their." Lita replies with a small smirk. "Hey! I recent that! There is too food their!" Serena's indigent small voice came from the ear piece.  
  
~****~  
  
'I never would have thought Serena would have a house this big or on such a beautiful piece of land. She's got her own private beach, tennis court, swimming pool, a double deck garage and that's only outside. The house it's self is gorgeous!' Raye gushes as she scans the neatly trimmed yard and gorgeously taken care of flowers.  
  
^Serena's POV^  
  
'I'm so glad we decided to come here! I've always loved this house, more than any of the others.' Serena tells herself as she softly smiles at the house as she starts to unpack the trunk of the Pontiac.  
  
"Serena, who did you get to take care of this place?" Sammy asks as he starts to help. "I just hired a group of people to come once a week to mow, garden and what- not." Serena said with a shrug and takes 4 bags up to the house and being followed by Sammy and Mika.  
  
"Let's get these stuff put up and I'll fix us something to eat." Lita tells everybody as she goes and shows Raye and Ms. Morlang where their rooms are.  
  
"Sere, is Jade and Micheal gonna come?" Mina asks as she goes into her room that she's decorated in soft yellow, bright orange and sunflowers.  
  
"I think so, just not right away." Serena tells her as she too goes into her room that's decorated in soft pink, white, and pink daisies.  
  
"Okay" Mina yells back as her wrestling with something is then heard.  
  
Getting a smirk on her face, she walks over to the entrance of the Mina's room. Serena sees that Mina has the orange curtains drawn and tied so the afternoon sun can shine in and that right now she's trying to open up one of her bags.  
  
"If you like him so much, then why don't you go for it?" Serena asks her as she looks at Mina waiting for her expression.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" Mina asked confused. "I've seen the way you look at him and how you always try to be as close to him as humanly possible." Serena tells her as she continues to smirk at Mina. "T-That's ridicules! I don't know what you're seeing or thinking but I think you're psychotic!" Mina tells her in a indigent voice as she starts to unpack her make-up. "Yea, you're right. I'm probably just delusional. I mean the way I've seen Micheal looking at you is just as preposterous as you liking him." Serena tells her and then leaves Mina standing their looking like a gaping fool.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well here it is! I know it's extremely unheard of short compared to all of my other chapters but I really wanted to get another chapter out their for you guys!!!!  
  
Please Review and tell me what you think!  
  
I'm looking for a beta reader that's willing to read all of my horribly bad stories, this one included!!! 


	17. Chapter 16: Christmas Part 3

Hey ppelz!  
  
Happy Valentines Day!! Even though I don't really celebrate Valentines Day I thought I'd be nice and give you all that did a nice and hopefully long enough present. I hope you all like it!!  
  
~*~**~*~~*~*~**~*~*~~*  
  
"Girls, do you want me to run into town for some food, or is Lita willing to make do and fix us something to eat?" Serena asks as she pokes her head into the den where everybody is spread out talking and listening to the sound system in the room.  
  
"Gee thanks Sere for the obvious hint." Lita tells her as she stands up from her seat in the huge overstuffed beanbag chair with a cheetah print.  
  
"Thank you Lits, if you need any other ingredients you can just call the local grocer and they will send whatever you need." Serena told her as she plopped down on the hanging chair that is white with see-through walls on all three sides.  
  
"Serena, if you don't mind me asking. How can you afford this place?" Ms. Morlang asks in a blunt manner from her spot on the black leather couch across from her.  
  
"Mother!" Raye stated in a horrified voice, "You shouldn't ask people about their affairs!" she tells her with her hand slightly covering her mouth.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Serena tells Raye as she waves it away with her hand and then she turns to where she's in Ms. Morlang's view.  
  
"I actually inherited this place from parent's when they died, but I don't really get to come here as often as I'd like. My parent's had bought this place as a tax right off of some kind years before I was born and Sammy here was ever thought of. They let it get into such a mess that when I was finally of age and had the money to come and actually take care of it, that it took me roughly 2 or 3 years to get it into livable conditions." Serena tells her with a smile after she stopped talking.  
  
"Really. So how much, if you don't mind me asking, does it take for you to take care of this place?" Ms. Morlang asks with her face showing a look of indifference and her tone giving away her curiosity.  
  
"Not at all. Per a year it costs about..." "It costs about $25,000 a year to keep this place in live able conditions." Amy tells them as she piped up from her spot at the window seat where she's busy reading a book as thick as a concrete brick.  
  
"So what kind of work do you do to afford the much money?" Ms. Morlang asks as she starts to stare out a pair of French windows that has the sheer burgundy drapes pulled back and the doors opened to let in the Mediterranean sea breeze and sunshine.  
  
"Well, I do a lot of races and my parent's left me and Sammy a lot of money so, I guess you could say we've got our means." Serena tells her with a shrug of her shoulders.  
  
"Serena, where's Luna, Artemis and Diana at?" Mina asks as walks into the room wearing a yellow bikini with a halter top that has a low v-neck and low cut bottoms that ties on either side with strings.  
  
"Um...I think Hotaru and Trista are taking care of them until one of us goes and picks them up." Serena tells her as she lies back in the chair as she slightly twirls it around with her foot that's on the hardwood floor.  
  
"Okay, well I guess I'm gonna go and get them then." Mina replies with a smile as she goes back upstairs.  
  
"Serena, who's Luna, Artemis, and Diana?" Raye asks in confusion as she looks up at the young woman who looks to be in complete bliss.  
  
"Oh, those are my 3 cats that I found living in this house the very first time I came to visit this place." Serena replies with a small lazy smile on her face.  
  
"Serena, I'm going to go and take a walk on the beach for a little bit. Would anybody else like to come with me?" Amy tells them as she stands up and starts to head up the stairs.  
  
"If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to come." Raye tells her, as she stands up from her place in the overstuffed armchair.  
  
"Raye, if she starts rambling on about non-sense dealing with medicine or some other ungraspable topic just tell her to shut up." Serena tells her as she stays put in her twirling hanging chair with a little bit of mirth on her face.  
  
"Oh shut-up Sere!" Amy tells her in a mock scowl as she fakes stomping up the stairs.  
  
"Um-hum" Serena replies as she fishes the remote to the stereo out of her chair and changes the music to her favorite singer, Dido.  
  
"What is this music Serena?" Ms. Morlang asks as her voice penetrates Serena's blissful dream world.  
  
"The singer is called Dido and this is her first CD called "No Angel." She is a semi-popular singer in the U.S., but she is originally from somewhere in Europe." Serena answers in her blissful tone.  
  
"Interesting" Ms. Morlang comments.  
  
^Darien's POV^  
  
Darien finally lands at the Dorval International in Quebec, Canada and after having to wait for what seemed to be an eternity to get his luggage and then having to get a rental car from nearby.  
  
Tired and exhausted, he drives by the directions he printed off the Internet last night to get to the hotel that he made reservations at.  
  
He gets a valet to park the rental car and walks into the beautifully decorated mansion turned hotel, but Darien doesn't really register what is all around him and goes right up to the front desk.  
  
"Excuse me miss." Darien asks the receptionist who's a tall willowy figure in front of him with dark brown hair pulled into a loose bun.  
  
"Yes, how can I help you sir?" the receptionist asks in her fake and practiced voice.  
  
"I have reservations here. Under the name Darien Spiron." He replied in a tired voice as he rubbed his eyes.  
  
"You're in room 408 and here's your room key. Just call if you need ANYTHING and we do wake up calls until 10:30 a.m." the receptionist tells him as she hands him his room key with a rectangular piece of thick material with dark colors and images that Darien just did not want to look at just then. "Thank you and will do." Darien replies absentmindedly as he picks up his two suitcases and walks into the elevator.  
  
'I better call Raye and stepmother dearest to make sure they are okay. I wonder what they have finally decided to do for Christmas?' he asks himself as he walks out and looked bleary-eyed at the room numbers until he came across number 408. He spent about ten minutes staring at the room number and another ten figuring out how you operate the hotel key. By the time that he got into the room, Darien plopped himself on the bed and took off his shoes and took the laptop case off from around his neck. He watched as it fell from his neck onto the floor (luckily it did not break) before he finally collapsed onto the bed and fell into a blissful slumber.  
  
Darien is forced out of his very much needed sleep from the phone ringing, he fumbles around for the phone all the while he is cursing fluently in different languages until he picked up the receiver.  
  
"Hello?" he says into the receiver in a sleepy tone.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry if I woke you Mr. Spiron but a message has been left here for you and it was said to be delivered to you immediately." An annoyingly perky voice told him.  
  
"Okay, and what might this message say?" he asks as he sat up and rubbed his eyes with his free hand.  
  
"Well a Mr. Kaplow says to tell you that due to unforeseen circumstances he has to reschedule your meetings for sometime after the holidays and hopefully it does not inconvenience you too much." The same person told him. He was beginning to get a headache just hearing her voice and just wanted to end the conversation all ready.  
  
"Thank you." He tells her and then hangs up. Checking to see what time it is and sees that it is 1:30 a.m. Eastern Time.  
  
'Damn! Well I guess I better call and tell Raye and Naoko that I'm coming home after all for Christmas.' Darien thought as he took out his cell and pushed a button.  
  
After waiting for it to ring for awhile and nobody answered, he hung-up and dialed another number.  
  
"Hello," came a deep sleep filled gruff voice.  
  
"Hey Nick, do you know where Raye and Naoko are?" Darien asks his partner and best friend.  
  
"Umm...yea. Raye called me yesterday to invite me to come with her and your step-mother for Christmas down in the Balearic Islands." Nick told him as a yawn was heard over the line.  
  
"Really? Why are they going to the Balearic Islands?" Darien asked in confusion.  
  
"I asked the same thing and she told me that Serena and her friends invited them to go since you were not going to be home for Christmas." Nick tells him in a little more of an awake voice. "Oh, are you going?" Darien asks.  
  
"I told her I'll call tomorrow or actually later on today and tell her." Nick tells him in a carefree tone.  
  
"Okay, I guess I'll talk to you later." Darien tells him and then hung up.  
  
Darien pushed another number after he and Nick hung up.  
  
"Hello?" asks a rather sleepy Raye in a sleepy hatred voice.  
  
"Hello beautiful sister of mine." Darien tells her in a mock voice.  
  
"What do you want Darien?" Raye asks as he hears sheets ruffling.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that my business meetings have been canceled until after the holidays so I thought that I would come home and we could have a family holiday with you, Naoko and me." Darien tells her as he sat up against the dark cherry headboard.  
  
"Well, um...Darien. We won't really be able to do that since Mother and I are not really at our house or country for that matter." Raye told him as Darien began to grin.  
  
"I know, I called up Nick when I did not get any answer at the house." He told me. "Do you want me to come and join you or not?" he asked as he turned on the bedside light.  
  
"Of course. Let me know when you're going to come and I'll be there to meet you with one of the other girls." Raye told him in an excited voice.  
  
"Okay, I'll try and get a flight as soon as the sun comes out." Darien tells her as he looked around his hotel room for the time being.  
  
"Great! It's only a five and a half hour time zone change so it shouldn't really take all that long to get here if you get a non-stop flight." Raye informed him just as he got up from the bed and walked over to the balcony and saw the night sky with what few stars can be seen from the city lights.  
  
"I'll call you and tell you my flight information later." Darien told her and then hung up the phone as he opened the small French doors to let in the winter breeze of the river of Lac Saint-Louise which was almost in direct view of his room.  
  
"This should certainly be an interesting Christmas." He mutters to himself as he watched the hustle and bustle still going on below him this late at night.  
  
^Raye's POV^  
  
After being awakened by Darien calling her on her cell phone she was up and could not get back to sleep.  
  
'Well, I might as well go ahead and get dressed' she told herself as she lifted herself out of her surprisingly soft bed.  
  
Raye walks over to her bedroom closet, which is really like a smaller room where clothes are hung up all around her. She walked over to where she hung her clothes.  
  
She picked out a red bathing suit that had a low v-neck line and a cover that ties on her upper left thigh.  
  
Wandering back into her bedroom she just goes into the extremely modern looking bathroom that makes you feel that you are actually in heaven.  
  
'Well, I wonder how Serena is going to take the news of Darien coming for Christmas. She just has not really been the same towards him since that night he left her apartment pissed as hell and she had a nervous breakdown. I know mother will be delighted to have him here and I can't wait to have Nick here!' Raye mused to herself in sheer delight at the very thought of Nick.  
  
Walking into her bedroom after spending a good hour and half in blissful silence save for her thoughts is making her feel like she is drifting off into the Land of Clouds. She slipped on a pair of red jelly sandals and walked down the mahogany stairs that led to the kitchen. As she started to walk to the sitting room that has a mammoth porch, she heard music coming from the kitchen. She walked closer and began to understand the lyrics.  
  
'Watch your back because the next man is comin' And you don't know if the next man is dumbin' Survival of the fittest what it is I got yo back, you got my back and that's the biz Blood is rushing through my veins I got the power, channel the energy And with my strength I will devour Sickening thoughts are running through my head That's when I realize I'm glad I'm not dead'  
  
'What kind person would want to listen to music like that? That...that kind of music is just-is just...it puts a nasty taste in my mouth.' Raye thought to herself as she backed away.  
  
'PRE-CHORUS: Corruption and abuse, the salesman of our blood For the public's craving, existence in the dark  
  
CHORUS: It's in our nature to destroy ourselves It's in our nature to kill ourselves It's in our nature to kill each other It's in our nature to kill, kill, kill  
  
It was a dream and then it hit me, reality struck And now my life is all shifty and it all moves fast Close to buck 50 and we all stand strong In respect to the family in the times of our insanity And through the words of profanity I describe our dysfunctional family Blood brothers keep it real to the end'  
  
'This music is just pure and simple DISTRUBING!!!' Raye yells to herself as she walked into the brightly-lit kitchen that would be cheery if not for the blood thumping, heart racing survival music shattering the peaceful sight.  
  
That's when she turns to see Lita moving her head to the music and lip- singing the words as she stirs something on the spotlessly clean stove.  
  
'Deeper to the thoughts that you think, not a trend  
  
PRE-CHORUS: Corruption and abuse, the salesman of our blood For the public's craving, existence in the dark  
  
CHORUS: It's in our nature to destroy ourselves It's in our nature to kill ourselves It's in our nature to kill each other It's in our nature to kill, kill, kill  
  
PRE-CHORUS: Corruption and abuse, the salesman of our blood For the public's craving, existence in the dark  
  
CHORUS: It's in our nature to destroy ourselves It's in our nature to kill ourselves It's in our nature to kill each other It's in our nature to kill, kill, kill' (1)  
  
'I'm afraid to disturb her now, I mean would she lash out at me or...what?' Raye thought to herself as she watched Lita at the stove. Just then the song changed to something else.  
  
'When we were young the future was so bright The old neighborhood was so alive And every kid on the whole damn street Was gonna make it big and not be beat  
  
Now the neighborhood's cracked and torn The kids are grown up but their lives are worn How can one little street Swallow so many lives' (2)  
  
'Damn! The beats and all are better but is she like in a slump or something because the lyrics are not much better!' Raye told herself as she made up her mind to walk in and see what is up.  
  
"Umm...Lita?" Raye asks instead saying like she has actually intended.  
  
"Yea, Raye." Lita replies in her usual happy tone as if it was totally unaffected by the music.  
  
"Are you okay?" Raye asks with worry leaking out a little in her words.  
  
"Yup, I'm fine. What do you want for breakfast?" Lita asks as she flashes Raye a smile.  
  
"I'm not really hungry. Let Serena know whenever she gets up to come and get me from the porch." Raye told her as she turned back around to leave the kitchen to retrieve her cell phone that she accidentally left upstairs.  
  
"How come?" Lita asks with curiosity.  
  
"I need to ask her if it'll be okay if Darien comes." Raye tells Lita over her shoulder and leaves the kitchen altogether and heads back upstairs quickly.  
  
Raye hurriedly grabbed her small cell phone and then rushed back downstairs and out into the gorgeous sunshine of the Mediterranean.  
  
^Serena's POV^  
  
Walking out of the haven of her bathroom she looks up from her rough treatment of her hair to see a midnight black cat with a white crescent moon birthmark on its forehead lying on her bed all stretched out as if she owned it.  
  
Smiling, "Hello Luna, I'm so happy to see you again." She croons at her as she sits down next to the black cat and begins to pet the cats' stomach for a few minutes. A big, pure white cat with a black mark jumped onto the bed as well and nudged her hand onto his head.  
  
Laughing, "Okay, okay Artemis. I won't forget you." Serena tells the tomcat as she started to stroke the top of his head in between the ears.  
  
After spending a few more minutes playing with the two adult cats. Serena got up from the king size bed and put on a pair of baby pink Valor pants with an "S" in white rhinestones, and a white spaghetti strap tank top. The tank top had a picture of a little girl doing puppy dog eyes and a slight evil smirk as she held a pink lollipop. She slipped on her white flip-flops and headed downstairs for something to eat before she did her yoga.  
  
Serena walked into the kitchen and was blasted with 'Down with the Sickness' from Papa Roach. Scanning the large expanse of the kitchen, she sees Lita moving to the heavy beat and flipping an omelet loaded with green peppers, ham, onion, and two cheeses. She gently tapped Lita on the shoulder and was taken by surprise.  
  
Lita jumped so high up Serena thought that she would bump her head on the low pot rack.  
  
"Damn Sere! Give a girl some warning before you go and scare the living day lights out of her!" Lita scolded her as she placed one hand over her pounding heart and the other still above her head grasping a spatchula  
  
"Sorry girl, but I'm wandering what's up with the music?" Serena asks as she eyed the goldening omelet in the frying pan.  
  
"Oh, just in the mood for a change of music. That's all plus it's good for you to change your daily life a bit also." Lita told her with a shrug as she turned around and took it out of the pan and put it onto a platter with other omelets.  
  
"Okay, whatever you say Lita." Serena tells her as she smiles at her and grabs the omelet that Lita just put on the platter. She began to munch on it as she began to head out towards the beach, but was halted by Lita.  
  
"Oh Sere!" Lita calls out from the kitchen just as Serena steps out of the front door.  
  
"Yea?" Serena calls back with her mouth full.  
  
"You need to go and talk to Raye before you head off." Lita tells her as she broke an egg into the still sizzling pan.  
  
"Gotcha, where is she?" Serena yells back as she shoves the last of the delicious omelet into her mouth.  
  
"On the patio out back!" Lita yells back as she puts some diced up red peppers into the bubbling egg.  
  
"Okay, see ya later." Serena yells back going over to the French doors and walked out into the ocean breeze.  
  
^Raye's POV^  
  
Raye hangs up her phone after being on it for 2 straight hours talking to Darien. She puts the device onto the glass table beside her and stretched out just as she heard stifled footsteps on the wooden deck.  
  
"Hey Raye! Lita said you wanted to talk to me?" Serena says to Raye happily.  
  
"Hey Serena! Yea, umm...there has been a slight change in Darien's schedule and umm...well, I was wondering if he could come here for Christmas." Raye asked her uncertainly as she looked at the perky blonde in front of her who was trying her best to shield her face from the sun.  
  
"Oh really?" Serena replies with a slight razor edge now in her voice that makes Raye sit up and look at her.  
  
"Yea, is that a problem? If so then I can call Darien to get a plan transfer as soon as he can." Raye told her as she flipped open her phone.  
  
"What do you mean by a plan transfer?" Serena asks her as she keeps the same razor edge in her voice and folded her arms.  
  
"Well Darien called me from Canada last night to tell me that his client he was going to meet with told him that all meetings were cancelled until after the New Year and Darien was going to leave the hotel after he got some more sleep. He'll be arriving here in about four hours give or take an extra hour or so our time." Raye explained as she looked at her watch.  
  
"Alright, when so you need to meet Darien at the airport?" Serena asks as she started to massage her temples.  
  
"He said he would call when he touches down at the airport." Raye tells her in a slightly guarded tone.  
  
"Okay, let me know when he calls so someone can go and pick him up." Serena told her as she unfolded her arms and walked down the steps that lead to the private beach.  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hope this doesn't constitute as a cliffy! If so then well, it's a cliffy and you're all gonna have to live with it. Let me know if their's any certain one's you want to make an appearance any time soon. I'm still really iffy on who I wanna pair everyone else up with and I really wanna start bringing more fire action in soon, sooo that means EVERYONE needs to send me their opinions.  
  
1 – the song's by Papa Roach and it's called 'Blood Brothers'  
  
2- the song's by Offspring and it's called The Kids Aren't Alright.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Even flames are accepted with a greedy smile!!!! 


	18. Chapter 17: Christmas Part 4

Heya ppel!  
  
I know you're probably wondering where I've been but what can I say, schools a pain in the ass! Here's exactly 10 pages and hopefully this answers some questions and rants I've been getting about Serena and Darien's relationship.  
  
~**~*~*~*~**~ *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
^Darien's POV^  
  
'Hmm....I wonder what kind of house Serena has? It's probably some kind of shack, but then again the living down here is pretty cheap.' Darien tells himself as his plane lands in the local airport.  
  
"Welcome everyone to the tropical paradise of the Balearic Islands and I hope you enjoy your stay." Says the pilot's voice over the intercom.  
  
'Finally, I can't wait to stretch my cramped limbs and walk around a little.' Darien says to himself as he gets up from his aisle seat, grabs his stuff from the overhead compartment and walks out the crowded airplane and into the equally crowded and noisey tube, that connects the plane to the bustling airport.  
  
'I wonder whose going to come and pick me up? Hope Raye's mother isn't coming, she'll start to lecture me on one thing or another. It's like me owning my own company and thousands of others just isn't enough for her.' He grumbles to himself as he heads straight to the carousel that every body's suitcases are coming out of.  
  
"Hiya Darien!" says a bubbly voice from behind him.  
  
"Excuse me?" he asks in a tired voice as he turns around to be face to face with a bubbly, blonde, Mina laughing with a huge cheshire cat grin on her face . "Oh, hey Mina." he replies as he grabs his laptop case and his first suitcase off the luggage carousel.  
  
"How was your flight?" she asks as she hops around to help him.  
  
"Like a usual plane ride." he shrugs as he spots his last piece of luggage coming now right behind a guitar shaped bag.  
  
"Who all came with you?" he asks in an offhanded tone as he grabs the last suitcase and Mina taking one of the suitcases and starts to carry them towards the revolving doors.  
  
"Just Raye and me. She says she'll meet us at the car since she had to use the bathroom." Mina tells him just as she stops at a 2004 Pontiac Grand AM Coupe.  
  
"Oh" he replies simply as he helps Mina put the luggage into the trunk.  
  
"Where are you coming from?" Mina asks as she unlocks the Pontiac and gets into the driver seat.  
  
"Canada, Quebec to be exact." He tells her as he climbs into the backseat.  
  
"Wow! Why were you up their?" she asks with excitement in her voice.  
  
"To seal another deal, what else?" Raye tells her in a snippy tone as she gets into the car.  
  
"Raye, I had to go. It was a get it or lose it kind of deal." Darien tells her in exasperation as he starts to rub his temples.  
  
"Well next time you tell those deal makers that you don't do holidays!" Raye tells him as she sulks in the front seat.  
  
'God! Why did I come? Why! I just know I'm going to regret this Christmas, I just know it!' Darien tells himself as his head sinks into his hands as he awaits the oncoming headache.  
  
^Serena's POV^  
  
"Lita, why did I agree to let HIM come?" Serena whines as she walks into the kitchen where Lita has started making Lunch.  
  
"Because you....just did." Lita answers the question that Serena has been asking her for the millionth time as she starts chopping vegetables for a salad.  
  
"God! This is going to be a nightmare just waiting to happen!" Serena moans as she plops down in one of the swivel chairs that are behind the island.  
  
"Serena!" Lita says in a tone that clearly tells Serena that she's been pushed it over the line, "All I've heard is you moaning and bitching about Darien coming. If you don't want him here then tell him to go and find another place to stay." She tells her in a commanding tone.  
  
"I-I can't do that." Serena mutters in a soft voice that would remind you of a little girl as she looks out of the untreated windows that look out into a beautiful garden on the side of the house.  
  
"What was that?" Lita asks in a more casual tone.  
  
"I said that I can't do that." Serena tells her in the same quiet voice as she stares at the climbing roses.  
  
"Why's that?" Lita asks as if curiosity has bitten her butt.  
  
"Because....I just can't do that, it wouldn't feel right," Serena tells her simply in the same quite tone as she gets up from the oversized swivel chair and walks out the kitchen.  
  
"Okay, that was just plain weird!" Lita states to herself as she shakes her head and starts chopping the vegetables again. ~*~* *~*~  
  
"What has gotten into me!" Serena mutters to herself as she walks under the grape flower tresses that lead into the garden on the side of the house.  
  
'Maybe if you'd stop denying yourself what you really feel, you'd know what's gotten into you.' A voice in the back of her head snickers at her as if it's taunting her.  
  
"Damnit! This is suppose to be a relaxing Christmas!" she tells herself as she seats down on a stone bench that has playful fairies etched into it.  
  
'Well, if you'd stop ignoring your heart then this would be a relaxing Christmas.' The voice tells her in the same taunting voice.  
  
"I'm not ignoring anything! I know what my heart is telling me and it's saying that Darien Spiron is dangerous and not to be trusted!" she states to herself in a firm and non-argumentative voice.  
  
"Oh, so my step-son is dangerous and not to be trusted? I know he can be a pain in the ass, but isn't that going just a little too far?" comes a soft voice with a hint of an accent.  
  
"Excuse me?" Serena asks aloud as her head shoots up and she sees Ms. Morlang standing under the grape flower tresses.  
  
"You just said that my step-son is dangerous and not to be trusted and I was saying that I know he can be a pain in the ass but wasn't that going a little far." Ms. Morlang restates as she walks over to where Serena is seating down.  
  
"You don't understand Ms. Morlang, it's not that he can't be trusted it's just that I-I..."Serena tries to tell her but she just couldn't get the words out.  
  
'Why can't I explain it to her? It's her step-son for crying out loud!' she tells herself in frustration.  
  
~Because you don't even understand it yourself so how could you possibly explain it to someone else?~ says the annoyingly always right voice in the back of her mind.  
  
"I'm sorry but it's hard for me to explain what I mean." Serena tells her simply, as she looks down at the lush and meticulously cared for lawn.  
  
"Well why don't you try and tell me why you think you can't trust Darien." Ms. Morlang tells her as she turns her gaze to Serena to see conflicting emotions on her face.  
  
"Umm...well.....he can't be trusted because....I said so!" Serena tells her in a stubborn voice.  
  
"Now child, that is not an answer. That is a statement with no background except that stubborn hard head of yours." Ms. Morlang tells her in that same non-judging tone that she's been using since this bizarre conversation has begun.  
  
"I don't know it's just what I feel so it's what I'm going on." Serena tells with a shrug of her shoulders.  
  
"Do you know why you feel that way?" Ms. Morlang asks her as she starts to stare at Serena with those black eyes.  
  
"I don't question what I feel; I just go with the flow." Serena stats to her in her still stubborn voice.  
  
"Maybe,""Sere!!! Guess who's here!!!!" comes Mina's chirpy yell, cutting Ms. Morlang off.  
  
"Well come on child," Ms. Morlang tells Serena as she pats her on the leg  
  
"Yea, wouldn't won't Mina to come looking for us." Serena replies as she gets up and leads Ms. Morlang out of the beautiful and sprawling garden to the front of the house where Serena's silver Pontiac is parked and Darien is taking his luggage out of the trunk.  
  
'He's gorgeous with his black ebony hair tousled like that and – wait! What am I thinking?! I don't like Darien at all and I most certainly don't have a crush on him!' she tells herself with a firm nod of her head and she agrees with her inner statement.  
  
"Serena! Trista needs us to watch Hotaru for her, is it alright?" comes Ami's voice from her open window knocking Serena from her...what would she call what she was doing?  
  
"Yea, tell her I'll come and pick her up." Serena shouts up to Ami's window as she grabs the keys out of Mina's hands for the Pontiac.  
  
"Okay!" Ami shouts back to her.  
  
"Serena, can you also stop and pick up a few things for dessert?" Lita asks as she walks out of the house with her apron still on.  
  
"Yea, anything specific?" Serena asks with a small grin on her face.  
  
"Not a lot of strawberries and nothing with liquor in it." Lita tells her with a stern look.  
  
"Gotcha, momma" Serena replies in a sarcastic tone as she gets into the car and speeds off.  
  
'I knew I had to get out of their with him just a few feet from me.' Serena tells herself as she turns onto the dirt and gravel road her house is set on.  
  
^Darien's POV^  
  
Darien just stares at her as she talks to Lita.  
  
'Does she have to be wearing that outfit? Damn!' he tells himself as he snaps out of his reverie to see Serena driving down the road like a bat let out of hell.  
  
"Darien, follow me and I'll show you up to your room." Lita tells him with a smile as she turns around and goes back into the house.  
  
'God, this house is gorgeous and it's only the front. It's certainly not just a little shack. ' He thinks to himself as he just stands and stares up at the huge house for a moment before following Lita into it.  
  
As he steps into the house, he notices it's decorated in a very feminine style, but even so, it looks like a professional came in and did everything.  
  
"Up the stairs, Darien." Calls Lita's voice from somewhere upstairs.  
  
"Alright" Darien answers as he lugs his luggage up the mahogany stairs and as he reaches the top of the stairs, he sees Lita waiting outside of a bedroom at the end of the hall.  
  
'I wonder which room is Serena's?' he asks himself as he passes closed doors and only catching a glimpse of a few rooms that have their door opened.  
  
"This is your room, Raye's room is 2 doors down from you and your mother's is right in front." Lita tells him, then walks off, and disappears down the stairs.  
  
"Well that was certainly short," he mutters to himself as he walks into the room to see that it has dark blue walls, black bedding, and cherry wood bedroom suit.  
  
"Certainly different from what I expected." He tells himself in shock at the difference of the colors compared to the other rooms he had seen on his way down here. Darien then puts his laptop on his bed, the suitcase that has his clothes in the rather big closet and, the bag that has toiletries in the bathroom that's done in a theme that reminded him of a Japanese garden, almost.  
  
'Now what should I do? Probably take a shower.' He tells himself as he then reopens the closet door and takes out a black wife-beater and a pair of beige cargo pants that would kind of remind you of lounge pants. 'I am so glade I always pack a few leisure outfits.' He tells himself as he walks into the bathroom for a long hot shower.  
  
~*~* *~*~  
  
^Raye's POV^  
  
"Mom, why are you so quit?" Raye asks her mom bluntly, as they walk down the private beach that came with Serena's house as the sun starts to set behind what seems is the vast and never ending ocean.  
  
"I'm just thinking about some things dear." Ms. Morlang tells her rather impatient daughter as she continues to stare down at the sand as her feet leaves foot prints of their slow, leisurely walk.  
  
"About what?" Raye asks as she starts looking at her mother's thoughtful looking face.  
  
"Where did you meet Serena at?" Ms. Morlang asks, out of the blue. "We meet at a race, why?" Raye now confused at where her mother is going with this all.  
  
"And what do her and Darien have in common?" Ms. Morlang asks still staring down at the sand that's starting to look scorching hot, from the setting sun.  
  
"Well.....their love of cars and the whole mechanical thing, also their music tastes are sort of along the same lines. Not to mention she's really good friends with Nick, Darien's business partner and buys a lot of cars through him." Raye tells her with a shrug as she looks out on to the calm and quite, clear sea with the white foam washing up on the white sand.  
  
"Hmmm..." Ms. Morlang says aloud as the lines between her forehead draw closer together.  
  
"Mom, what is going on inside that conniving mind of yours?" Raye demands with a stomp of her bare feet into the mushy sand.  
  
'Gods! I hate it when she does this, it's so exasperating.' Raye rants to herself and almost misses what her mother says.  
  
"Nothing dear, just thinking through a few things. That's all." She tells her in a 'No-more-questions' tone that Raye knows all too well and actually uses herself.  
  
'What is mom thinking about? I hope she's not trying to play matchmaker with those two, they'll probably end up limping away from each other before the nights over with.' Raye thinks to herself as she starts to smirk at the image of that.  
  
"What are we planning on doing tomorrow?" Ms. Morlang ask her daughter, not even noticing the amusing smirk gracing her face or that the sky has now turned a dark bluish-purple.  
  
"I'm not sure, why?" Raye tells her mom as she quirks her eyebrows up at the suggestion.  
  
"I just need to go and do some shopping, that's all." She tells her daughter with a smile that just screams, 'I'm up to something!' to anyone who looks.  
  
"Mom!" Raye starts as she opens her mouth only to be cut off but Lita's loud voice calling them in from the porch.  
  
"We'd better head in, don't you think?" Ms. Morlang replies as she starts the track up the sand filled beach to the house.  
  
'I think I had better warn Darien of mom.' Raye tells herself in exasperation as she tracks up to the house right behind her mom.  
  
^Serena's POV^  
  
'Why must I torture myself, and willingly? I've gotta be a masochist!' she tells herself in a defiant voice as she helps Amy set the table while Lita and Hotaru start to bring in dinner into the dining room.  
  
"Serena, am I staying the night?" Hotaru asks as she looks up at Serena with imploring deep violet eyes that just beg for an answer, makes her look so needy for just a 8 year-old.  
  
"If you want to," Serena tells her gently as she helps Hotaru into her seat at the table, since the chair is just a little too tall for her.  
  
"Serena, we can take Hotaru shopping with us tomorrow!" Mina explains in her bubbly voice as she comes hopping into the room.  
  
'How does she always stay so perky?' Serena asks herself as she shakes her head slightly in wonderment as she takes her seat next to Hotaru while they wait for everybody else to get in and situated.  
  
"Yea, but don't forget Christmas is coming up though." Serena tells her in a mock exasperated tone as she starts to sip from her strawberry shake.  
  
"Yippie!!! We're gonna need to get outta here really early tomorrow!!!!" Mina squeals as she flops down in her chair with excitement just bubbling out of her.  
  
"What's gotten Mina so excited?" Lita asks in a 'what-this-time' kind of tone as seats down a huge bowl of salad and seats down in front of Serena.  
  
"We're taking Hotaru to the main island tomorrow while we do some shopping." Serena tells her simply with a roll of her eyes as she takes a sip of her drink.  
  
"What about going to the main island?" Ms. Morlang asks as she walks into the dining room from the back porch.  
  
"Serena is gonna take me and Hotaru shopping on the main island tomorrow!!!!!" Mina replies in a extremely giddy voice as she then gets up and goes into the kitchen.  
  
"Would it be to much of a problem for me to tag along? I still need to do some Christmas shopping." Raye asks Serena as she takes a seat on the other side of Serena.  
  
"Sure, we'll be leaving kind of early." Serena tells her with a smile, "Early? Sere, you don't know the meaning of getting up early and even then you'd just go back to sleep." Says Sammy's mocking voice as he walks into the room with Rika in tow, both looking as if they've been in the sun all day long.  
  
"Whatever! Did you two have fun?" Serena asks with a small smirk on her face as she looks at their wet bathing suits.  
  
"Yea, Sammy showed me this awesome cove that's right by the house that has this really neat underground waterfall with fish in it and everything." Rika exclaims as she take a random seat.  
  
"I love that cove, it's one of...our special places. No eating at the table looking like a wet rat. Go change and get dried off first!" Serena tells them with a stern glare at both of them.  
  
"Gotcha, momma Serena!" Sammy says with a cheshire cat grin on his face as he runs out of the room and then a few seconds later you hear wet slaps run up the wood stairs.  
  
"I'd better go and change then." Rika tells Serena as she to leaves with a small blush on her face.  
  
"That was certainly interesting" she hears Darien mummer from the French doors, the cause of Rika's blush.  
  
"mhmm" Serena replies as she tries to look anywhere else but at him whose standing almost right behind her.  
  
"So, what are we having for dinner?" Ms. Morlang's voice drifts into the room from behind Darien as it breaks the unsettling silence that has formed in the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~  
  
After Dinner and a meal of tense, silence being broken by Mina unknowingly and Ms. Morlang, knowingly.  
  
Serena is seating on the back porch as she lays back in one of the sun chairs as she relaxes and takes in the night noises and waves breaking down on the beach. She looks up at the black night with the twinkling silver orbs up in the too high up sky, "Why can't it always be this peaceful and carefree all the time?" she asks herself and not expecting any answer as she sighs into the night.  
  
"Because if it was then what would be the point of living if it was always peaceful? That's what makes living worth while, the peaceful moments." Comes Darien's deep voice from behind her somewhere.  
  
"That's true," she mutter idly, not even realizing who spoke as she continues to stare up at the silver orbs for a few more brief moments before it hit home whose voice it was and then jerked up in her plastic chair.  
  
^Darien's POV^  
  
'It was so beautiful just standing here and watch her be relaxed as she stared up at obviously nothing and hear her actually agree with me on something. Of course, it's now ruined by her hatred for me which I don't even understand. We were friends for awhile and could have been more than that, but ever since that god awful night nothing's been the same.' He tells himself as he sees her jerk up and looks at him with shock and distain in her eyes.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" he hears her ask even as he continues to look at her.  
  
'She's gorgeous.' He tells himself suddenly.  
  
"Just thought I'd get away from my step-mother's endless nagging and get some fresh air. You?" he tells her with a small half-smile evident on his face.  
  
"What's it to you?" she asks and almost as if the relaxed expression wasn't their it's replaced in not even a blink of an eye by a look of guard and tension.  
  
"Nothing, just wanted to know." He replies as he goes and seats down next to her.  
  
"If you must know, I came out here to clear my mind of everything. I hate always being surrounded by chaos." She tells him simply as she then lays back down, but the expression still on her face.  
  
"I know what you mean." He replies as looks out over the rail that ended the porch, and onto the beach as he noticed that it was deserted of anything including trash and seagulls.  
  
"Whatever" he heard her mutter, he looked over to her and started to get annoyed with her attitude.  
  
"What's your problem? You always seem so...pissed off as soon as I come around." He demands as he continues to look at her.  
  
'I hope I can fix this right here and now, hopefully.' he tells himself.  
  
"My problem is you!" she tells him heatedly, not moving from her spot on the plastic chair.  
  
"And what problem is that?" he asks, trying not to sound hurt from that small statement.  
  
'Why is it so important for me to straighten things between us?' he asks himself, but not in the mood to ponder that.  
  
"Let's see, you walked out on me when I was having a mental breakdown. You won't race me for some unexplainable reason, and why do you even want to know? So you can get me into bed?" she asks him as she points steely blue eyes on his form.  
  
'Wow,' he thinks to himself.  
  
"If I remember right, you literally shut the door in my face and I did not know you were having a breakdown of any kind or...I would of...done something, I don't want to race you because what is the purpose of racing an equal? I want to know because if not then I'd have to deal with the stoniness from you." He tells her as his eyes become as soft as possible towards her and he starts to see her in a new light.  
  
'All business deals are off. I can't go through with it.' He tells himself.  
  
"Whatever, I'm going inside. You wanted to know so now you do." She tells him as she swiftly gets up from her chair and walks inside, not even turning back.  
  
'How was I to know that she was at the ends of her rope that night? I would have...done something. I hope it's worth blowing a deal this big.' He tells himself as he gets up and follows her, intent on finishing what he started just a few minutes ago.  
  
Darien follows the sad and soft music that has suddenly started playing and walks into the Den, which is basically a huge seating room and sees Serena seating in an overstuffed bean bag chair.  
  
"What were you breaking down about?" he asks as he just stands at the entrance and watches her and sees how her face suddenly just tenses up and then changes to an expression that sadness wouldn't do justice.  
  
"That day...was the anniversary of my parent's death and I also just so happened to meet my ex-fiancé at the grocery store. Not to mention as you're aware of I walked in on my younger brother about to have sex with his girlfriend." Serena tells him softly, just simply tired of everything, "I think everything just started to compress on my shoulders and that day was the day it had just gotten a little too heavy and large a load for me to carry."  
  
"Serena...if I had known then I wouldn't have acted how I did." He told her gently as he went and joined her on the beanbag without a second thought.  
  
"Nobody knew, not even Sam." She tells him simply as she snuggles deeper into the chair.  
  
'Damn! Now I feel like a total jerk for how I treated her and everything else.' He tells himself as he starts doing the proverbial kicking of his ass.  
  
"You know, the world doesn't have to rest on your shoulders." He tells her gently as he puts an arm around her.  
  
"Their are just some things that I need to worry about and those things just keep getting to much all the time. It takes awhile for me to make room for the newer things." She tells him in answer.  
  
"How about if you start sharing those things with someone else so they can help you with the load, new and old?" he asks her with imploring eyes as he looks at the back of her head with something akin to sympathy.  
  
"I can't do that. I'm the leader and the big sister, I've got to protect everybody regardless of everything else." She tells him simply in a voice that reminds him of someone defeated.  
  
"Serena, you don't have to protect everyone. They're all adults, including Sammy it wont be a crime to let them take the brute of things." He tells her quietly, hoping not to upset her since she's just now starting to talk to him.  
  
"I've always protected Sammy, ever since everybody we know died trying to protect us. I swore when Molly's mom died that no more, I take care and protect Sammy and me by myself and I have. Even when we were in racing gangs such as the Dragons Flames I protected us including Lita, Mina, and Ami." Serena explains to him as she tries to ball up into herself as if to protect herself from the world and not show him that tears are starting to leak from her eyes.  
  
"Serena, you're not in a gang anymore and everybody can protect themselves you don't need to and shouldn't." he tries to tell her but is getting the feeling it's just going in one ear and out the other.  
  
"Why?" she asks so softly it's almost lost on his ears.  
  
"Because it's not fair to you and you should be allowed a life of your own that's not mixed up with everyone else's." He explains to her softly as he starts to stroke her hair in a comforting motion.  
  
'Her hair is so soft and gorgeous among other things." He tells himself as he hopes his not pushing things to far with him doing this.  
  
She tenses up slightly, but then forgets about it, "What would you know about it anyways?" she asks in a voice the conveys that he should butt out.  
  
"My step-mother is the same way with me and I hate it. I don't want her worrying about me like that, but she's the same way with Raye even though I'm only her son by marriage and even when we lived under the same roof it was worst." He tells her softly, almost as if this conversation shouldn't leave this room.  
  
"But she's your mother, regardless if it's by blood or marriage. It's ever mother's right to worry about her children." Serena tells him in a reprimanding tone, completely taking Darien off guard.  
  
He stalls a moment with his stroking of her hair as he takes in that bit, "True, but....I don't know you're probably right. I just hate it when anybody worries about me, I feel as if their just wasting their time and energy doing it. I was never really worried about when my father and biological mother we're alive so I guess I just liked it that way." He explains as he starts to think about a past he would prefer to forget about.  
  
"All parents should worry about their kids, regardless how much help you've got in your house. I remember my parents would always worry about us the moment we left the house and if we went over a friends house, they'd call every 30 minutes to make sure we were okay. It would annoy those parents because I think it made them feel like my parents didn't trust them with us." Serena tells him as she laughs a little at the memory.  
  
Darien chuckles a little for her sake as he becomes comfortable just lying their with one arm around her and the other stroking her hair in comfort.  
  
"I like this" Serena mumbles in a voice the betrays sleep is approaching.  
  
"What's this?" Darien asks as he watches her.  
  
'She really is beautiful, regardless if I can see her face or not, but she hates me right?' he tells himself as he leaves that question among others to be pondered later, when his less content with himself.  
  
"This, you and me. We're not at each other's throats and I'm comfortable...." Serena tells him as sleep starts to take her as the sad and soft music just continues to repeat itself and she snuggles up to Darien unconsciously.  
  
"Yes, I like it to." Darien mumbles to her as he rest his head on his arm that is around her as he too starts to drift off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~**~* *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hope this was good enough for you, and that you liked it!!!!! Please let me know who else you want me to bring in and it can even be a character that's not introduced yet!!!!!  
  
R&R, PLEASE!!! I'd really like that!!!!!  
  
Princess 


	19. Chapter 18: Bad News Christmas Part5

Heya ppelz!  
  
I know I've been gone a while but I've been working on the next chappy over my spring break and I really hope you life it!!! If you guyz have any suggestions as to what you want to happen next please let me know.  
  
~*~* *~*~  
  
^Serena's POV^ 'God, where did I fall asleep? I should make this my bed more often.' Serena thinks to herself as she starts to stir in her spot and slowly crack open her eyes against the harsh early morning sun.  
  
Suddenly she realized where she fell asleep, in the arms of a still sleeping Darien. 'Damn, shit, damn, fuck, goddamn'it! What did I do to deserve this? In the arms of my...what is he? More than just Raye's brother and I certainly can't see just a friend...hmm; I'll save that for a later thought.' She thinks to herself as she turns her head every which way slowly to see if she can get out of this without waking Darien up. 'I'm stuck until he wakes up, unless I'm willing to wake him up now but for some reason I feel...comfortable just lying here in his arms. I think I'll let him sleep a little while longer, plus he looks cute-wait! Where in the hell did that come from? No way am I letting my thoughts wonder over to...that kind of...thoughts!' Serena tells herself as she lays her head back down slowly on the soft material that covers the over sized beanbag and without realizing it, turns her head towards Darien.  
  
'Maybe I can sleep for just a while longer, I've got to go shopping, anyways-wait! Shit what time is it?' she asks herself as she raises her head up a little to look at the stereo system and sees that it says 7:40. I better go on and get up so I don't have to hear Mina whining about me making us late and Lita saying she told me so.  
  
"Darien" she says and realizes that her voice sounds like a frog's, she clears it and then tries again. "Darien" she says a little louder and shakes him a little to get him up.  
  
Darien lets out a small noise that comes from his throat as he hugs Serena closer, almost like a big teddy bear.  
  
'Uggg! What have I gotten myself into?' Serena asks herself as she smacks her forehead with her hand, since Darien as her by her waist. 'I got it!' she tells herself excitedly as she starts to tickle Darien in his ribs, hoping this would do some good and not just piss him off.  
  
Suddenly he lets go of Serena and starts to twitch in his sleep and Serena soon realizes that he's awake and has also let go of her, "Ha! That got him to let go." She tells herself a loud as she stands up a little shakily and starts to stretch all of the kinks out of her body from lying down their.  
  
"Where am I?" she hears Darien mummer as he starts to wake up a little more and she watches him look around the room. "We're in my den." She tells him as she after she watches him for a few minutes.  
  
'What am I doing watching him? I thought I didn't like him.' She asks herself, ~No, you only thought you didn't like him. Remember what you told Ms. Morlang? You go with the flow of your feelings.~, that annoyingly always right voice tells herself as she starts to leave the room.  
  
"I've got to go take a shower and get dressed, but yea know. If you want to come with us to the main land then I suggest the same." Serena tells him, without actually looking at what she can get her mind to grasp. "Um, thanks. I'll think about it." He tells her as she walks right out the room.  
  
^Darien's POV^  
  
'What happened last night? How did I end up falling asleep with Serena? Shouldn't she be ranting and raving at me for doing such a thing or maybe she doesn't dislike....er...hate me as much as I thought she did. But why did she invite me to go to the main land and go shopping with her? None of this makes any sense, yesterday made sense but not this morning. It's like hell!' he tells himself as he rubs his eyes with one hand in absolute tiredness.  
  
"I'm going to end up driving myself insane." He mutters to no one in particular.  
  
"You will, if you don't get that mind of yours in order!" says an amused reply from the doorway.  
  
Darien looks up and sees his stepmother standing their looking like the cat that got away with the cream as she smirks at him.  
  
"What are you so damn happy about this early? It's not even 9 o'clock yet." He tells her as he gets up and pops his back.  
  
"Do you have to do that?" he hears his stepmother ask him.  
  
"No, but I prefer to." He tells her simply as he stands back up from doing that and looks at her, still in her nightclothes.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower." He informs her as he walks out right past her.  
  
"I hope you plane on going with Serena." His stepmother tells him just as he starts to make his way up the stairs.  
  
"I'll think about it." He tells her as he continues up them.  
  
'Why in the world is she so damn eager to get me out of the house? It sounds as if she's planning, I should probably talk to Raye about this.' Darien tells himself as he walks right past his room and goes to see if Raye's up yet.  
  
Darien stops at the door Lita told him yesterday was hers and knocks quietly on her door. After waiting in silence for a few minutes Darien just shrugged his shoulders and turned around and went to his to take a shower and think over going with Serena or not.  
  
He went into his Japanese themed bathroom with a white wife-beater and black slacks in his hand as he closes his bathroom door.  
  
'I guess I'll go to get out of the house and to do some last minute shopping but not to give my step-mother the satisfaction of getting me to do something.' He tells himself with a nod as he turns on the shower and lets the room steam up as he strips and brushes his teeth.  
  
^Raye's POV^  
  
'What the-' Raye says to herself as she's stirred from her dead sleep by someone tapping softly on her door, "Maybe they'll go away." She mumbles to herself as she covers her head with a pillow and tries to burrow herself further under the covers and back to sleep.  
  
........... "Damnit!" she tells herself after a few moments of complete silence has passed along with the person that woke her up from her wonderful dead sleep. 'Might as well go ahead and get up for a day of shopping.' She tells herself as she gets up bonelessly from her 'to-die-for-bed' and into the wonderfully decorated bathroom for a wake up shower.  
  
~*~* *~*~  
  
"What should I wear?" she asks herself as she's picking her way through her suit case and trying to decide on what to wear shopping wit Serena and Mina. "Maybe this will be okay" she mumbles to herself off-handedly as she looks at a black crinkle gauze skirt and a dark red silk halter camisole that has a sharp V-neckline that ended just above her bra and tied behind her neck. "Hmm....now which shoes?" she asks herself as she slips on her halter and skirt. "Not enough to choice from, I think I shoulder probably buy a few new pair." She thinks to herself, after finally deciding on a pair of Black Pewter Leather flower trimmed toe-ring sandals that has a 2" heal. 'I haven't worn these in a while' she thinks to herself as she brushes her hair out a little bit, grabs her purse and walks out her bedroom.  
  
'What I should buy Darien for Christmas.' She muses to herself as she walks down the stairs to see Ami seating in the 'study' as everybody calls it with books scattered around her opened to some page or another and tons of paper and I pens/pencils littering the surfaces of the books. "Ami what are you doing?" she asks as she pokes her head in to see a weary Ami with blood shot eyes looking up at her. "Studying for my finals that I have to take when I go back to school." She hears Ami's meek reply along with the sound of pen scratching against paper. "Girl, you need to go get some sleep." Raye scowls her as she glares at the books lying in front of her. "I can't I still have to finish studying!" Ami tells her in weak defense. "I don't care, now go upstairs and go.to.SLEEP!" Raye tells her as she punctuates her last three words clearly and gives her the glare that would make anyone follow her command in a heartbeat. "Fine, fine but if I fail my final exams for my medical degree then it's on your head!" Ami tells her simply in a deadly calm voice as she gets up from her spot on top of the polished wooden desk and trudges past Raye, looking like she was being sent to the principles office.  
  
"What's up with Ames? She looks like her pet just died." says Serena's voice behind her and Raye turns around to see her dressed in a white Square- neck halter that tied behind her neck along with a pair of light pink- cropped pants that had a drawstring at her waist along with a pair of white flip-flop sandal with metal grommet accents on the thong straps. "I just told her to go get some sleep; it looked like she stayed up all night studying for her test." Raye tells her as she looks at Serena. "God, again! She always does it and we can rarely get her away to even close her eyes. Thank you for finally putting some sense in her head." Serena tells her quietly and then a few endless minutes follow making them both feel uncomfortable.  
  
"So, we going or what?" says Mina's happily bubble voice as she prances down the stairs wearing a mid-thigh dark blue denim skirt that ruffles along the hem, a daisy yellow keyhole halter that had strings that tied behind her neck and strings that tied between her breasts along with dark blue jelly sandals that came and tied all the way up her ankles. "Yea we're going, let me go and snag some breakfast first and tell Lita we're going." Serena tells her as she sees Hotaru coming down in a pair of simple low-raider black jeans and a black sheer fishnet long sleeve top over a black tank top and a pair of tennis shoes. "Aren't you going to be hot in that?" Mina asks as Serena disappears in the kitchen where Lita's probably at.  
  
'How come Hotaru is the less dressed up or loudly dressed out of us?' Raye asks herself in wonderment as she wonders over to the back porch while she waits for everybody to do their last minute things so they could go.  
  
^Serena's POV^  
  
"Lits, what are you making for breakfast?" Serena asks her as she wonders up behind her. "Hash browns, cut-up fruit and orange juice." Lita tells her as she flips over a potato patty that she just flopped down into the virgin olive oil. "Yummy! Do you have some hash browns already made?" Serena asks hopefully as she snags a few pieces of cut-up fruit and starts chewing on them. "Yea, here's a plate I already made for you since I figured you'd wanna eat something before you left." Lita tells her as she hands over a plate with has browns stacked on it.  
  
"Lits, will you keep an eye on Ami today? Make sure you don't let her back into the study at all costs, if you have to lock her out the house. I don't want her studying anymore this whole vacation. She stayed up all night studying for those damn tests that aren't for another 2 or 3 months!!!" Serena tells her in anger that's just a mask for her worry. "I will and I know. I caught her last night and I begged her to go to bed but she just ignored me and went on burying her nose in those be damned books. Don't get me wrong, I approve of furthering your education but come on, not to the point of burning yourself out over nothing." Lita tells her as she looks at Serena with true concern and worry in her eyes.  
  
'Damnit! Doesn't Ami see? See that she's over stressing herself over nothing and causing us to worry in the process?' Serena asks herself as she sips her orange juice, lost in thought.  
  
"Serena, tomorrow let's have a day out at the beach. Yea know with a picnic basket and just lounging on the beach and reading." Lita tells her as she turns back around and finishes cooking the patties. "I like that, we should do that tomorrow. I'll tell everyone and I'll buy a new bathing suit while we're out since mine has gotten just a tad small." Serena tells her sheepishly as she slides down from the stool she had propped herself on to eat her breakfast and walks out the kitchen, leaving Lita to her own devices.  
  
~*~* *~*~  
  
"Lits!!! We're back!!!!" Mina yells into the house as she bounds into the house with her 5 shopping bags and up the stairs to her room.  
  
"Remind me not to do that again." Serena mumbles to herself as she rubs her eyes and takes out the 4 shopping bags and helps Hotaru with her's while trying not to bump into Darien, which was virtually impossible since they only took 2 cars and Mina and Raye where in the second one.  
  
'What possessed me to ask him to come again? Sleepiness probably.' Serena tells herself in a groan as she trudges up the stairs with Hotaru following and Darien still taking his bags out of the car.  
  
"How'd the shopping trip go?" Lita asks her with a smile as she comes out of the 'seating room' with a broad grin on her face like she knew something none of them did. "Don't ask. I'm going upstairs, taking a nice long bath and then going to sunbath in my new bathing suit." Serena tells her tiredly as she leaves Hotaru with Lita and goes up to her room.  
  
'Hmm...sleep sounds good right now.' Serena tells herself as she looks at her bed forlornly but shakes that thought out of her head, grabs her tiny white bikini and walks into her bathroom.  
  
'I can't believe I invited HIM along with us! What was I thinking?' she rants to herself as she steps into the blissfully lukewarm water and just stands their.  
  
~Maybe you weren't thinking.~ says the o-mighty-voice. 'Go the fuck away. I'm busy brooding and being stressed out.' She snaps at the voice as she begins to wash her hair, slowly. ~You're only stressed out because you wont accept which you know is true.~ comes the slightly cryptic reply in an annoying snickering tone as Serena begins to twist her hair up in to a funky half-bun and begins to scrub her back. *I don't know what your talking, nothing you say does make sense.* Serena replies with a snort as she washes her body off under the spray, lets her hair down and turns off the water. ~Denial is something other than just a Nile in Egypt.~ says the mocking voice, that just keeps grating on Serena's nerves as she wraps a towel around her hair. *I'm perfectly aware of that, and I still don't know what you're talking about.* Serena tells her voice in an ignorant voice as she puts on her white tie-back triangle top and side-tie bottom with bead trim bathing suit.  
  
~*~* *~*~  
  
Serena lies down on a plastic lounge chair trying to get comfortable with her portable c.d. player next to her with Joss Stone's 'The Soul Sessions' in it.  
  
"What the hell is that?" says Lita's voice from the French doors Serena left open.  
  
"My new c.d. that I bought today, what's it to you?" Serena asks defensively as she glares at Lita.  
  
"Nothing, just that it sounds a little funky that's all." Lita replies with a shrug of her shoulders as she gets comfortable on leaning against the door frame.  
  
"Oh well, what is it that you wanted?" Serena asks still a little defensive.  
  
"Just that Jade and Micheal are coming in about a week and Nick is coming in about 2 or 3 days and he'd call us when his private jet plane landed." Lita tells her with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Great! Whose gonna go pick him up?" Serena asks with a wide smile on her face.  
  
"Whoever, he didn't name anyone in particular but I was thinking about going to get him." Lita tells her with a slight shrug as she goes back into the house.  
  
'What the hell is with everyone getting crushes with my friends suddenly? Damn, I wanna hook up with someone!' Serena rants to herself as she sulks into her plastic lounge chair and just turns up 'I've Fallen In Love With You' that has just started playing.  
  
'Damn this song is just to true.' Serena grumbles to herself as she closes her eyes and starts swaying her head back and forth.  
  
^Raye's POV^  
  
'I wonder what everybody is up to?' Raye asks herself as she finishes putting everything the she bought today in her closet.  
  
'How did Darien get invited to come?....Mina probably invited him for some unknown reason but for some reason the air between Serena and Darien just felt differently. I wonder what happened between them?' Raye asks herself as she leaves her bedroom and goes down stairs.  
  
"Raye!" says her mother's voice from behind her as she goes to step into the 'seating room' or the den.  
  
"Yes?" Raye replies as she turns around and sees her mother wearing a pair of red silk pants that look like pajamas and a Chinese style black and red silk shirt. "Why did Darien go with you three?" her mother asks in a neutral-tone as she looks everywhere but into Raye's eyes or face for that matter.  
  
"To go shopping, out of this house, sight-seeing? I don't know nor am I going to ask. I know you're up to something but don't you dare make me play any kind of part in it!" Raye tells her, glaringly.  
  
'Damnit! My mother always has to put her nose into everything and then drag me into it kicking and screaming.' Raye thinks to herself as she turns away from her mother and instead of going into the 'seating room' goes out of the French doors to see Serena laying back, facing the sun with her white sunglasses on, and c.d. player blaring music that she can just catch the lyrics to.  
  
'Hmm, that new bathing suit looks good on her. I'm guessing White and Pink are her two favorite colors if not, they look really good on her.' Raye tells herself as she walks back into the house.  
  
'What do I wanna do?' Raye asks herself as she wanders into the kitchen where Lita was seating down on at the island, drinking a fruity frozen drink and reading a book called 'Cooking a Picnic Extravaganza!'  
  
"What you drinking?" Raye asks as she walks to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water to at least occupy her hands with.  
  
"A apple fruitacion." Lita tells her off-handedly with a wave of her hand without her eyes leaving the words that she's reading.  
  
"Interesting, something you made?" Raye asks truly curious at the drink that looks reddish and not a hint of green liquid.  
  
"Just a little this and that, mostly vodka and a little bit of ginger ale." Lita tells her in the same tone as before.  
  
"Unusual, well I'll let you get back to reading." Raye tells her as she walks out of the kitchen and off to find Darien.  
  
'There is nothing to fucking do around her but read, sunbath, swim, and study it seems.' She mumbles to herself as she climbs the stairs with the unopened bottle of water in her hand. j ^Darien's POV^  
  
'Umm, that was certainly a different shopping then what I was expecting. I'm just stunned that Serena didn't get huffy at me or aggravated once!' Darien exclaims to himself as she changes into a pair of new black linen pants that pool around his feet and hangs off his hips but leaves his white wife-beater on.  
  
"I like these." He mumbles to himself as he bends down and starts hiding all of the presents he bought earlier under his bed just as he hears his bedroom door opened.  
  
"Yea?" he asks without looking at who it was or if that even entered his room.  
  
"What you doing Darien?" comes his sister's voice from what he was guessing his doorway.  
  
"Just putting some presents up." Darien answers as he slides one of the presents he bought for Raye under the bed.  
  
"Oh, do you have anything planned for today?" Raye asks in a bored tone as he hears her move further into the room and plops on the bed.  
  
"Not really, Nicks coming in 2 days or so. He's flying his jet over and will be staying here, I'm guessing Serena invited him." Darien tells her with a small shrug of his shoulders.  
  
"Really? Anybody else coming?" Raye asks with curiosity.  
  
"Don't know. It seems that Serena literally runs the whole show." Darien tells her, mumbling the last bit off-handedly as his mind wonders to what other things just as his cellphone rings.  
  
As he looks up to see where he last put it, Raye throws the damn thing.  
  
"Thanks" Darien tell her as he presses 'yes' and puts it up to his ear only to be yelled at.  
  
"Stop!" he yells at them and instantly the line is totally silent.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asks after he got his bearings.  
  
"The new car is pummeling." His advisor tells him in a rush of breath.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asks as he grabs his palm pilot off the coffee table and then leaves the room to head outside,  
  
"Well in the last week the prophets have down a swan dive from over 1oo mill to a little of 100 grand and that's only in the U.S. the foreign prophets have gotten worst." Replies the horrified advisor as he walks out onto the back porch and sets up a small office on the railing of the banister that over looks the private beach.  
  
"Okay, so we've lost quiet a bit. How bad are the foreign?" Darien asks, voice in full business mode and losing himself in the business at hand.  
  
"You don't want to know, believe me!" the advisor tells him as he hears papers ruffling and voices talking back and forth behind him.  
  
"Tell me or....I'll...fire you!" Darien tells him a little uncertain at the small threat on the guys job.  
  
"The Chinese has gone down at least 50,000, Japanese is 80,000 yin, Europe is 347,000 Euro. I can't get really any more specific or blunter than that." The advisor that he's thinking named Leon, Leo or something along those lines.  
  
"Okay, we need to get some more advertisement done on it. Like a huge racing done with a modified version in it, more television ads, newspapers, magazines, internet, posters, everything and anything you can think of. This is the biggest investment our company is going to make this year and if it doesn't do good we'll all be out of a job including me!" Darien tells him in a calm tone the he talks in when he's to scared to know how to react or to anything.  
  
"Gotcha sir, do want me to start looking for some models now for the magazines and a driver for the race?" Leon asks, a little nervous at his tone of voice.  
  
"No, I'll look for those since the last one was horrible and looked like she had everything medically done to her that's possible." Darien tells him in disgust as he punched away on the pilot as he hunts down a dealer in Europe that he only messes with when he really needs he's help, like this.  
  
"Gotcha, we'll be right on everything and I'll call you when we've got everything finalized." Leon replies and then hangs up.  
  
"Damnit!" Darien mumbles to himself as he removes it from he's ear and pushes 6.  
  
"Hello" comes a snooty voice immediately, not even letting it ring once.  
  
"Chad, Darien." He tells him as he makes a memo in his pilot and continues clicking away.  
  
"What can I do for yea, I'm kind of busy at the moment." Chad tells him as he hears girls giggling in the background.  
  
"You getting laid can wait for later, I need help now!" Darien tells him, annoyed at how he's still living.  
  
"It had better be a hell of a deal!" Chad tells him angrily.  
  
"Yea, I'll give you 50 grand now if you can get my latest car to sell over their and I'll give you 100 grand later once it's done and I'm satisfied with the prophet of the sale.  
  
"Only 150? I should get at least 400 for a job this big." Says Chad's snooty and haggling voice.  
  
"I wont go any higher than 260" Darien says annoyingly as he looks out angrily and annoyed on to the beach to see Sammy and his little girlfriend walking hand-in-hand along the beach.  
  
"340" Chad replies.  
  
"270" Darien answers.  
  
"300 or I wont do it" Chad tells him in a 'high-than-you' tone.  
  
"That's okay, I'll just get somebody to do this." Darien tells him with small shrug that carried over the phone.  
  
"Fine, 270 but I want 200 up front!" Chad answers in a voice that reminds him of a child that didn't get the stuff animal they wanted.  
  
"No problem, I'll wire it to you within 24 hrs. I want to see my new car on the top 5 list of this year over in Europe of I'll take back my 200 and you want see the 70." Darien tells him in all seriousness.  
  
"Sure sure. I'll call you in a week and give you an update." Chad tells him and then hangs up,  
  
"That no good little rat. I don't even know why I even do business with him, he'll probably wait until the last minute before he does anything and then use the money I give him for more women." Darien grumbles to himself as he seats down in the closest seat with his palm pilot in one hand and the cell phone in the other.  
  
"What's wrong?" comes a voice that he doesn't need to hear right now.  
  
Darien looks up and sees Serena seating up, earphones around her neck, sunglasses parched up on top of her head and she in the most innocent but seductive bathing suit he's ever seen a woman in before.  
  
"Just my newest car is now losing me and my company money instead of making us money like originally planned." Darien replies in a defeated tone.  
  
"Oh that's all, just your ego being bruised." Serena replies with a shrug of her shoulders as she lays back down and goes to put her headphones back on.  
  
"My ego is not bruised, I'm about to possibly become broke. As in, I have no money to my name. My whole financial future along with my families is at stake here." Darien tells her as it all finally sinks in, what's happing.  
  
"Shit" he mutters to himself as his cell phone starts ringing.  
  
"Really? So going broke is a bad thing?" Serena asks quizzically as she turns off her c.d. player (to reserve the batteries is her excuse) and seats up and looks at him.  
  
"Hell yes, especially when I'll have my sister and step-mother breathing down my necks and let me just say that having two upset fire-breathing women biting at your ass is NOT fun!" Darien tells her as he glances at the caller ID of the phone and sees that it's just he;s office.  
  
"Darien, I feel sorry for you and your sheltered rose colored life." Serena tells him with true pity in her voice as she gets up from the chair she was laying in and walks down to the beach with c.d. player in hand.  
  
'What the? She feels sorry for me and what was that rose colored comment about? Does she think I'm gay suddenly? My life just keeps getting more complicated at every turns.' He thinks to himself as he trudges up to his room and sets up a small office.  
  
~*~* *~*~  
  
Okay, here it is! Was it good? Did yea like it? Please let me know your opinions, I don't even care if it's flames or you totally criticizing me!!!  
  
R&R!!!!! R&R!!!!! R&R!!!!!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Princess 


End file.
